


Invisible

by Coolwhenurbatman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Innuendo, Multi, No Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolwhenurbatman/pseuds/Coolwhenurbatman
Summary: They might have grown up as siblings but that didn't stop them from developing feeling for each other. Along the way of growing up, Klaus and Alex started to become close. Alex would keep Klaus' company when their 'father' locked Klaus in the mausoleum to over come his fear of the dead. And Klaus helped Alex who would go invisible when emotional. Together they learned to control their powers. They comforted each other when five went missing. They were happy and In love. Feeling like nothing could take that away.Until the accident that made the eight Hargreeves children to become six.The accident that took the lives of Ben and Alex HargreevesFortunately, Klaus could see the dead.[ posted on wattpad, @coolwhenurbatman ]This was posted here so if my account on wattpad ever got deleted I’d still have this. For more frequent updates, I suggest you read this on wattpad.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad. No incest here.

The Hargreeves manor had been empty for a long time. All the Hargreeves had moved out and had their own life by now. Only Pogo and Grace lived in the house and sometimes Klaus if he had no place to go. But it all changed when the death of Sir Reginald Hargreeves was announced and therefore, making the Hargreeves siblings come back to their childhood house. 

[]

KLAUS HARGREEVES made his way to his dad's office. Looking around making sure nobody was around. He could hear the voices of Allison and Vanya talking down the hall. He tiptoed into the office and peaked his head inside and looked around.

"You do know no ones here, right?" Said a voice from inside the office making him jump. He looked and saw his brother, Ben sitting in his dad's chair and looking at him with amusement. He opened his mouth to make a comment when he heard a laugh from behind him making him jump again not expecting the person to be behind him. The man behind him laughed even harder. Klaus frowned but then smiled not having heard that laugh in a while.

"Are you two trying to kill me? Don't answer that." Klaus said and made his way to his dad's desk and starts opening the drawers looking for anything valuable. He took a quick look at Alex and then looked back to his dad's stuff. Alex sighed and looked sadly at Klaus and then Ben. "it's good to see you again Klaus." Alex said and started walking around the office looking at his dad's stuff. "where were you?" Klaus asked his other dead brother. Alex shrugged and looked at Ben, "you know, ghostly stuff. spooking people, possessing stuff, the ghostly business." Alex said and then looked proud. Ben gave his brother a disappointing glance. 

"I knew I should have bought more drugs, you kept disappearing." Klaus stood and opened his arms with a large smile on his face. "I'm back on drugs and your here, yay!" and then goes under the desk. Alex opened his mouth to say something when he noticed someone entering the room. His sister, Allison Hargreeves , a famous movie star walked in.

"Klaus?" Allison asked making Klaus jump for the third time in the last 15 minutes. Ben and Alex shared an amused look. Klaus came out from under the desk. "what are you doing in here?" 

"Oh! Allison! Wow, is that you? Hey, come here." Klaus hugged Allison. "long time."  
Allison smiles. "too long."

Klaus pulled back. "Hey, I was hoping to see you, actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection! And you have to signs one for Alex or he'll kill me In my sleep." he said jokingly. 

Alex looked unimpressed. "if you don't shut up, I'll kill you right now." Klaus looked at him. "whatever." 

Allison looked at where he looked. Missing her brothers.

"just out of rehab?" she asked looking closely at Klaus. Knowing that he only saw Alex when he was high. One of the reasons that Klaus was constantly high. No matter how many times Alex told Kalus that he's real and not a hallucinate.

Klaus looked offended. "no no no no, I'm done with all that. I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone." he looked sad for a moment but then he cheered up. "And he is! He's dead. Yeah! You know how I know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room."

Allison and the ghosts chuckled. Klaus sits in his dad's chair. "He was always in here, our whole childhood, plotting his next torment, right?" Alex laughed, Klaus looked at him and smiled. "Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl? Thank Christ he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold, dead eyes!" he opens his eyes with his hands to make a point. "idiot." Alex said and Klaus gave him a cheesy smile.  
Klaus sits straight and started to mock his dad. "Number Three!" 

"get out of his chair." they heard a voice and turned to see Number One aka Luther entering the room. Klaus stopped looking at Alex who was teasing Ben about anime.  
"Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really, uh You really filled out over the years, huh?" Klaus said awkwardly. Luther walked toward the table. "Klaus-" 

"Save the lecture. I was already leaving." he stood to leave the room. "You guys can talk amongst yourselves." Luther chuckled softly as he stopped Klaus. "drop it." Ben looked at Alex. "busted." Alex shook his head, "like always."

"Ex-squeeze me?" Klaus pretended to be confused. "you know that's not gonna work." Alex told him. "Do it, now " Luther demanded. Klaus sighed and gave up. "All right, All right." he started to empty his pockets and lots of his father's stuff all fell out. "where did he fit all of these?" Alex asked Ben. He shrugged, " bigger on the inside?". Alex looked proudly at Ben. "I've thought you well." 

"It's just an advance on our inheritance! That's all it is.No need to get your little panties in a bunch." Klaus said and left the room. His brothers following him but kept their distance. "you didn't answer his question." ben told his brother quietly. Alex didn't even look at Ben. "what question?"

"where were you? He started to take even more drugs, had to stop him by bringing you up. It's been months Alex, so I ask again, where were you?"

Alex sighed and used his hand to tame his hair. A nervous habit he had. "I was checking up on the others. You know how they are, never admitting that they need help until its too late or they end up dead. You know what I'm doing Ben. I can't be there for Klaus all the time, the others need me as well." he said making sure that Klaus couldn't hear them. 

Ben looked disappointed. "you know, one day you have to tell him. Tell all of them. It's been years Alex." 

"I know, I know. I'll tell them. But not now. It's not the time yet." 

Ben stopped making Alex stop as well. "if you don't tell him, I will." he threatened and left to follow Klaus as he walked out talking about money and drugs.

Alex looked at Klaus sadly.

——

LUTHER HARGREEVES stood in front of his siblings as they sat on the couch. Klaus was behind the bar fixing himself a drink and had a lit joint in his hand. Ben was nowhere to be seen but Alex was sitting next to Vanya and had a book in his hands. Diego was standing beside Luther and Allison was standing by Vanya. 

"Um... I guess we should get started." he looked around. "so I figure we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dads favorite spot."

"dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked looking at her siblings in confusion. Alex looked up from his book and mumbled:: "I guess we know who's dad's favorite." 

Luther looked at her then nodded."You know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?" said when he saw everyone's confused faces. Alex closed his book and placed it beside him. "not with me, no."

"Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner."Klaus said as he joined and stood by the couch Alex was sitting on and gave him a brief smile. Allison saw this but said nothing.  
"What? No. And put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here." Luther said sternly. Klaus opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Allison.

"Is that my skirt?" she asked in amusement. Everyone turned and looked at Klaus. He looked confused and then looked down and realized what she was talking about.  
"What? Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathy on the bits. Besides, Alex loves it. He says it makes my legs look nice and sexy."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. " I did not!" to which he got a wink.

Luther started talking again about unnecessary stuff. "Listen up. Still, some important things that we need to discuss, all right?" 

Diego looked up from the knife in his hand."Like what?"

"Like the way he died."

"And here we go."Diego scuffed. And went back to his knife. "I don't understand." Vanya added."I thought they said it was a heart attack." 

"Yeah, according to the coroner." Luther accused.

"Well, wouldn't they know?" Vanya questioned.

"Theoretically." Luther implied. 

"Theoretically?" Allison places her glass on the side table.

"I'm just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time that I talked to Dad, he sounded strange." Luther explained.

"Are we really talking about how an old man's death is mysterious? Why are we even here Klaus, I wanna get into the White House and mess stuff up." Alex said and got ready to stand up. 

"Oh, Quelle surprise!" Klaus gargled causing Alex to pause and turn and face him slowly. "disgusting," he said and sat back.

"Strange how?" Allison questioned.

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust."Luther informed them.

"Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man, " Diego stood up from his chair. "who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles."

"No." Luther denied. "He must have known something was going to happen."

"oh for fuck's sake..." Alex complained raising a hand to cover his face.

"Look, " Luther said and faced Klaus. "I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad."

Klaus scuffed "I can't just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, 'Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'" klaus waves his joint around.

"he's probably chatting with Hitler not playing tennis genius," Alex said and shakes his head. "what am I saying? You've made me go crazy, I swear to God Klaus I'm going to hunt your ass even more than I am..." he was interrupted by Luther.

"Since when? That's your thing." Luther stared Klaus down.

"I'm not in the right...frame of mind." Klaus protested.

"You're high?" Allison pointed out.

"Yeah!" Klaus laughed. "Yeah! I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?"

"mood."

"Well, sober up, this is important." Alex decided this was the perfect moment to zone out and think about his life choices and what would have happened if his family would take a moment to think about all the none sense they were saying. He snorted at the thought of his dad having a tea party with Hitler and his new besties. He zoned back in to hear the best part of the family discussion.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad." Diego said and glared at Luther. 

"wait, what did I miss? Klaus, what did I miss? Who killed who?" Klaus ignored his dead lover.

"You do?" Klaus grunted softly.

"How could you think that?" Vanya asked in disbelief.

"Great job, Luther," Diego told the so-called leader of the team. "Way to lead."

"That's not what I'm saying." Luther defended himself but everyone just ignored him.

"You're crazy, man. You're crazy." kLaus stood up and Alex stood up with him and gave Luther a disapproving glance, not that he could see it. "Crazy."

"klaus can you tell him I expected better from him." Alex asked and looked at Klaus who was ready to leave the room.

"I've not finished." spaceboy protested.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back." Klaus paused and added. "BTW, that means by the way, Alex said he expected better from you and is shaking his head in disappointment."

The family paused for a moment hearing their dead bothers name leave the seance's lips. They didn't know that he still talked or could see Alex. Klaus ignored their looks and left the room to do something klausy. The rest left as well leaving Luther to stand alone.

"Jeez." Luther sighed. "That went well."

—

[SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO]

"In five, four, three, two..." the news reporter began, "This is Jim Hellerman, reporting live for Channel 2 News outside of the Capital West bank at Main and Sixth.  
A group of heavily armed men stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages."

Inside the bank, the alarm continued to blare as the group of men were pushing hostages away from where they wanted to go. One shoving them under the counter, as the other one communicated on a radio.

"Now you've put me in a position where I gotta do something I don't want to do.  
Hmm?" The second man said as he watched the hostages be shoved away. "Shit!"

A thirteen-year-old Allison Hargreaves skipped to the man with an innocent look, but we all know she was anything but. The man turned to her, finally noticing the child out of place in a crime scene.

"Hey, get back with the others." He said, waving his gun to where the hostages were crouched.

"I heard a rumor." Allison began with a grin.

What? What did you say?" The man asked in confusion, leaning closer to hear the little girl clearly. 

"I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot." Allison's voice echoing as she cupped her hand around her mouth.

The man leaned back in a state of hypnosis, before pointing his gun at another one of men, and shooting him in the foot and then the arm as he fell. 

"We just heard shots from inside the bank.  
It's uncertain if any hostages have been harmed in that."

A shadow was cast over the room as something moved on the glass roof. A body falling to the ground behind the counter, a young Luther Hargreeves head popped up from the ground, bashing the head of one of the men before throwing him across the room and out the window.

"Guns are for sissies. Real men throw knives." Diego shouted as he ran into the room. 

A knife left his hand making its way into the flesh of the men on the side, curving to change its trajectory.

Behind him a man was about to shot Diego when his gun suddenly left his hand and was thrown away from him. The man looked around in confusion before he felt someone punching him causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up with a grunt and saw Alex standing over him with a grin. "Real men don't shot from behind." And with that he kicked the man in the head, causing him to fall unconscious. 

Alex looked up from the man and grinned when he saw Klaus standing in a corner cheering him. He gave a mocking bow and then walked to a man who was trying to get on the counter.

The man with the handgun ran up on top of the counter, waving his gun at the four siblings that had appeared.

"Get back, you freaks." The man commanded, shuffling further away from them.

" Hey, be careful up there, buddy." Diego taunted.

"Get back now!" He shouted pointing the gun at Diego.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Allison said, turning to her brothers and smiling cheekily.

"Or what?" Five appeared out of thin air before disappearing again. 

Alex used this distraction to get the man's gun and changed it with a stapler while invisible.

Five appeared again behind the man. Five looked at the stapler in the man's hand. "Ohh! That's one badass stapler!"

"Do you ever think about all those kids that have tried to eat a stapler?" Alex asked turning to Klaus and Ben who were now standing behind him. Ben looked at him confused while Klaus got a thoughtful face on and then snorted.

When they turned to look at the man on the counter he was already taken care of and only the men in the vault were left standing-not including the guy Diego pierced to the wall.

As Luther pushed Ben into the vault, Alex decided that it's a good time to free the hostages. So he went up to them and helped them up and told them to get out. Not bothering to open their hands because of the amount hostages there was. 

He got back to his teammates and saw a bloody Ben come out the door. 

"Can we go home now?" Ben asked causing Alex to laugh and throw a towel he found somewhere at him. Ben took it and gave a smile to Alex. Alex threw one hand around Ben and started to talk to him and Klaus about the latest episode of his favorite comic.

The siblings walked outside the bank and stood on the stairs. Alex preferred to be invisible until Luther told Klaus where he was, causing number four to elbow the man standing next to him. Alex turned visible with a scowl on his face. The reporters who saw Alec turn visible gave out a shocked gasp.

"Our world is changing." Reginald began, pacing in front of the children. "Has changed. There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. I have adopted seven such children. I give you the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy."

The reporters began to shout to get his attention. Asking questions about the children. 

"Mr. Hargreeves, Channel 9 News. What happened to their parents?"

"They were suitably compensated." He replied simply.

"Are you concerned about the welfare of the children?" Another reporter asked.

"Of course. As I am for the fate of the world." Reginald finished.

The children stood there as the cameras continued to flash.

——

"Listen up, old man." Klaus Hargreeves stared at the urn that held his father's ashes. Alex was sitting on a chair behind Klaus, Ben had wandered off and wasn't around, probably had enough of Klaus' shit. 

"You know, if I was murdered, and if one of my sons-adopted sons-happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about," Klaus laughed and clapped his hands. "I don't know, I don't know manifesting! Do the whole big angry ghost lecture." 

Behind him Alex rolled his eyes at his lovers antics and leaned back in his chair. If only he could get his hands on some pop corn. 

"Tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace."

"Or he had a normal heart attack and died because he was, oh I don't know, old!" Alex said sarcastically. He was fed up with everyone thinking it was a murder. Idiots, it's could have been suicide for all they know. 

Klaus turned to his lover and grinned. He loves when Alex turns sarcastic, which is most of the time. He turned back to his dead fathers ashes. 

"Eternal peace is probably overrated. Come on now, Reggie." Alex gave a snort.  
"Any time now." Klaus paused and then added, "Please."

" you and I both know that's not going to work. You need to sober up. Clear your thoughts." Alex suggested. 

Klaus turned to Alex and pouted. "That's not fair! I see you and Ben with no problem, well Ben sometimes goes away but I never had a problem with seeing you!" Klaus whined. He did not want to get sober. Even the thought of being sober made him shudder. 

"Just take a deep breath," klaus exhaled. "Now try it again" 

Klaus did what he was told to do, just less calmly.

"Come on! Come on, chop-chop! You were always a stubborn bastard." Klaus started panting. 

"I don't know about you but I need a drink." 

"Make that two." Alex shouted.

"You can't drink, you're dead you idiot." Klaus shouted back and turned to look at the only ghost present- to his knowledge- in the room. Resulting in him knocking his hand onto the urn and making it spill. 

"And there goes daddy dearest, yay!" 

Suddenly music started playing in the whole house. 

And klaus started dancing. 

With the urn. 

That contained their dads ashes. 

Alex sighed. "Where's my fucking drink?" 

klaus turned to Alex and beckoned him to join him in his little show. 

Alex shock his head. And when klaus was about to touch him-forgetting that he was dead and therefore not able to touch- a loud thunder interrupted their dance. Glasses began to shatter and lockets began to clatter. 

Klaus looked at the urn in his hands in disbelief. "Oh! Daddy?" He gasps. Alex looked around and then turned to klaus. 

"Come on! Let's go." He said and tugged at klaus' shirt-or whatever it was. 

They started running towards where the sound was coming from, aka outside. 

Klaus took a fire extinguishers with him as he was running. 

"How's that going to help?!" Alex shouted while running. 

"It might come in handy." Was the response he got. 

They ran outside and saw a big blue thingy. 

"Out of the way!" Klaus shouted making his sibling part allowing him to get close to the thingy. He tried to use the fire extinguisher but when he saw that It did nothing, he decided to throw it in the thingy. All while Alex looked at him with a disappointed but loving glance. 

"He's my idiot."

"What's is that gonna do?" Allison shouted as klaus came and stood next to the others. Alex standing slightly behind them. 

"I don't know. Do you have a better idea?" Klaus defended himself. 

"No but it wouldn't be throwing the dam thing in the thingy!" 

Suddenly electricity crackled. Causing Luther to push everyone behind him and Diego. 

"I vote for running. Come on! Alex lets go!" Klaus shouted but he got ignored as everyone was watching the thingy. A figure appeared in the thingy. 

Electricity crackled again and caused some screams. A figure came out of the thingy and the thingy closed. 

The figure raised his head. Causing the group to pause. 

"Does anyone else see little number five, or is that just me?" Klaus asked and Alex closed his mouth. 

Little number five-as he was referred to- looked down at himself and then at the group. "Shit."

☁︎

"What's the date? The exact date." Five asked as he walked around the kitchen in his oversized suit, making himself his famous marshmallow sandwich. 

Klaus was sitting on the table, still in his skirt. Allison was standing next to him with vanya. On the other side of the table Diego was sitting with Luther standing next to him. Alex was sitting behind klaus and looking over his shoulder. Klaus shuddered at the closeness. 

"The 24th." Vanya Gave him the date. Kinda. 

"Of what?" Five asked again. 

"March." 

Five nodded his head. "Good." 

"So, are we gonna talk about what just happened? It's been 17 years."

five scoffed. "It's been a lot longer than that."

"Ohhh, plot twist." Alex owed and klaus shushed him quietly. 

Five portal jumped behind Diego-making him jump- to get his marshmallows and then portal jumping again back to his unfinished sandwich.

"I haven't missed that." Diego said while watching five. 

"Where'd you go?" Allison questioned.

"The future." Five answered simply. "It's shit, by the way." 

"Elaborate." 

"Called it!" 

Where two different responses he got but only heard one. Alex huffed at being ignored. Well it's not my dam fault you died Alex! 

"I should've listened to the old man.  
You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." Five said and then paused to look at Klaus. "Nice dress."

"Oh, well, danke!" Klaus said almost shyly. 

"Wait, how did you get back?" Luther asked the important question. Or well, to him.

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." Five scienced. 

"That makes no sense." Diego said with a look of absolute confuse.

"Well, it would if you were smarter." Was Five's snarky reply.

Diego stood up to attack him but Luther held him back. But didn't sit down.

"How long were you there?" Vanya asked. 

"Forty-five years.Gi ve or take." 

"Say what now!" Alex shouted making Klaus whine at the sudden noise right next to his ear. 

"So what are you saying? That you're 58?" Luther asked. 

"No, my consciousness is 58.  
Apparently, my body is now 13 again." Five tried to explain the complicated things in a simple way. 

"So that's a yes?" Alex asked in confusion. Klaus shrugged. 

"Wait, how does that even work?" Allison questioned. 

"Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh, Bet she's laughing now." Five said and continued to make his sandwich. 

"His girlfriend?" Alex whispered to Klaus and they both shared a grin. 

"Guess I missed the funeral, wait where's Alex?" Five said and looked around 

Everyone's faves saddened and everyone gave Klaus a quick look, but to their surprise, he didn't seem really sad about it.   
It really shocked the team when they heard that their brother, their teammate and best friend had died, not only months after they lost their other sibling. Not over the death of a sibling, another one was taken from them again. 

Each of them had a special bond with Alex. Each of them special in their own way. 

Luther saw Alex as someone that he could let his walls down with. He always had to keep up the role of a leader. When he was with Alex, he knew that he didn't need to be a leader. He didn't need to anything but a brother. Alex was someone that luther trusted. 

Diego knew that Alex wouldn't judge him. For his stutter or for his fear of needles. How he was with Alex, was like how he was with Grace, their mother. Alex would help Diego with his stutter and would assure Diego that it was nothing to be ashamed of. He was someone that Diego relied on. 

Allison never had much friends while growing up, none of them had but the boys had each other and vanya was always with her violin or simply couldn't be found. So growing up with no girl fiends was kinda hard. No gossiping for the rumor. That was until Alex came to her. So he was someone she talked to about everything. 

And klaus. I think we all know how his relationship with Alex was. They were madly in love. When they figured their feelings for each other out, it scared them. They were in love with their brother! But after talking to their mother-separately- and taking some time, they finally decided that they're not siblings but lovers. Sneaking behind Reginald was hard but it was a risk they were willing to take. It was like a blessing for klaus when he saw Alex after his death as a ghost. Not many had the advantage of seeing they're dead loved ones. They were madly in love and still are. 

Five was always egotistical. But he found a big brother in Alex that made him different with him. Alex never took offense to his rude comments and simply brushed them off and gave his famous Goofy smile. Alex was someone that five went to when he had his doubts. Even if Alex didn't understand what he was talking about he still listened and that was all Five needed. 

Alex's and Ben's relationship was similar to his and Five's. The only difference was that he wasn't rude, he was shy. It took him awhile to get used to talking to Alex. No Mather how long they knew each other. After their deaths, they started to look after klaus and bonded over that as well. They still would sit in silence. Alex laying on a couch with his eyes closed while Ben would read a book. Both enjoying the others company. 

And Vanya. Vanya know Alex as her only real sibling. The other would exclude her for they're games. But not Alex. He would leave the others and find her. Sometimes he would sit in silence and listen to her play the violin. Suggesting some pieces to play from time to time. Alex would talk to her and let her talk to him. He was all she wanted. A sibling that acknowledged her 

Five noticed the glances and frowned. "What is it? What happened?"

Allison looked at him in sorrow and concern. "Five, Alex he umm...he's dead." 

Five dropped the knife that he had in his hand. 

"He what?!"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

Five stood in front of the portrait of himself which was hanged on the wall next to the picture of the umbrella academy. 

"Nice to know Dad didn't forget me." Five said as Vanya came and stood by him. Unknown to them, Alex was also standing next to Five. He was looking at the family pics. Well, family pics without Vanya. He sighed and turned to the other two -only one he could see- in the room.

"Read your book, by the way." Alex winced. The book was a sensitive subject in their family. All the unnecessary hate Vanya got was because of the book. He was there with Ben and Klaus when they first read the book. It basically exposed all their secrets to the public. Something that none wanted but still got.

"Found it in a library that was still standing.  
I thought it was pretty good, all things considered." Five glanced at Vanya. "Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets.  
Sure that went over well." he shrugged. 

"They hate me." Vanya said in disappointment. 

"Oh, there are worse things that can happen." Five tried to comfort her.

"You mean like what happened to Ben and Alex?" She got a nod in return. 

"Was it bad?" she gave him a look. 

Alex got a pained look on his face. 

☄︎

The Hargreeves children, Grace and Pogo all stood outside in the pouring rain. All but two had a black umbrella over their heads. Klaus had a small white and pink umbrella over his head and Diego decided that he's too tough for an umbrella, so he was standing under the rain and getting wet. Alex was standing next to Ben, both had a colorful umbrella over their heads. But of course, no one but Klaus could see them. 

The children -more like adults but they still act like kids so we're gonna call them children- looked at the statue of their brothers who weren't as lucky as them and had died at a young age. Both being around 20. 

There in the garden stood two statues of ben and Alex Hargreeves. 

"did something happen?" Grace asked in confusion and looked at her children for an answer. They all looked at her in concern. 

Vanya was the one to reply. "dad died, remember?" 

Grace looked around and seem to understand. "oh." and then started into the distance. "yes   
, of course."

Allison voiced her concern for their mother. "is mom okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine." Diego started, "She just needs to rest. You know, recharge." he decided to defend her.

"Whenever you're ready, dear boy." Pogo said so they could start. 

Luther picked the urn and got in the middle of the half circle they had made. He opened the urn and let the ashes of his father fall out. 

Alex excepted a magical moment where the ashes would fly in the wind and they would all hear the whisper of their father saying something like, "goodbye my children." Or like, "I'm sorry...".

But it was nothing like that. When Luther emptied the urn, the ashes- not all of it because of what Klaus did. They had to put some of it under the carpet. And while doing so they prayed that their mother or Pogo wouldn't find out.- fell out and piled up. 

Klaus pulled a face. Alex snorted and Ben elbowed him. Alex glared at Ben and pushed him out from under the umbrella. 

"Hey!" Alex laughed.

"Probably would have been better with some wind." Luther tried to lighten up the situation and failed miserably.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo said and looked at the Hargreaves. They all looked at each other but neither spoke up. Alex despite being dead, started to whistle and look around. Klaus smiled at the others antics. 

"Very well." Pogo said in disappointment, "In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I shall miss him very much." 

Alex looked at Ben and mouthed, "dad had Friends?" and Ben shrugged in reply.

"He leaves behind a complicated legacy-" 

Diego interrupted the talking chimpanzee. "He was a monster." Alex nodded in agreement.

"He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego." Allison tried to talk to their angry brother. 

"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it." he started yelling at the end. 

At the mention of her name, Grace turned to her children and smiled. "Would anyone like something to eat?" 

Vanya answered with a smile on her face. "No, it's okay, Mom."

Grace looked sad at that."Oh, okay." and then started into a distance again.

"Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was." Diego continued his speech.

"You should stop talking now." number one decided to his brother from saying anything else.

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

"I am warning you." Luther threateningly stepped closer.

"After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away." Diego dismissed Luther. 

"Diego, stop talking."

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" 

"Burnnn!" 

Luther attacked Diego and they engaged in a battle. 

"boys! Stop this at once!" Pogo shouted. No one listened. 

After that Diego taunted Luther some more and they continued to fight. Klaus started to cheer and constantly shouted "hit him! Hit him!" in which he received a look from Alex who later joined him. 

Ben and Alex placed bets on who would win or who would leave first. Of course they couldn't win anything because they were dead. Five was the first one to leave after commenting on how he didn't have time for these things. Pogo kinda disappeared. 

They were wrestling when they came into contact with Ben and Alex's statue. Making them fall and get destroyed. 

Alex whined, " come on man! I looked good. Can't say the same for ben but mine looked great!" Ben glare at his statue, he kinda agreed with Alex. He looked like that guy from lazy town. 

"there goes my loves statue." he saw Ben glaring at him. "and Ben's." 

"Jeez Ben, " Alex said. " you need to lighten up. You've glared at us more than you've glared in your whole life. Which was sad and short." he saw Ben's look. "I'm gonna shut up now." 

They turned and saw that Diego was going back inside. 

"uhh, we missed the fight!" 

Klaus went to his father's ashes and put out the joint he had.

"I bet you're loving this. Hmm? The team at its best. It's just like old times. Best funeral ever." and with that, he turned and walked back inside with Ben and Alex, all chatting together.

☄︎

Reginald Hargreeves and Vanya stood on top of the stairs, Vanya with a whistle and Reginald had his red book in his hand and in his other hand, he had a watch. 

"Nietzsche once said, 'Man is as a rope stretched between the animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous trembling and halting.'" 

He gave Vanya a look and she blew in her whistle. 

"As much as you must strive for individual greatness, and strive you must, for it won't come to you of its own accord you must also remember that there is no individual stronger than the collective."

Diego grunted as five teleported a few stairs upper than them. 

"That's not fair, Five's cheating!"

Reginald looked down, "He adapted." 

The six hargreeves children wrestled to make it first. In the chaos, an invisible number eight quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs and appeared next to his father. 

Reginald' lips moved and he smiled for less than a second. He then mentioned for number eight to stay hidden and wrote something in his book. 

"The ties that bind you together - make you stronger than you are alone."

It was a normal day for the children until they heard their father calling them. When they all arrived in the hall, their cheerful faces changed to one of horror.

Allison cried in Klaus's arms. The two going first to get their tattoo. 

"They will make you impervious to the pain and hardship the world will thrust upon you.  
And believe me when I tell you, life will be hard"

Diego was next, he sat and waited for the pain to come. His mother, Grace, tried to hold his arm to comfort him but he pushed her away.

"It will be painful.  
We can accomplish anything when we accept responsibility together.  
This is what creates trust."

He made eye contact with Alex from across the room and the reassuring look his brother gave him was enough for him. He calmed down a bit and got his tattoo.

From where Alex sat beside his brothers, he held Ben's hand to comfort the boy. He was terrified but he knew that his siblings looked up to him and he couldn't be seen as weak in their eyes. not now. 

"Together, you will stand against the reign of evil."

☄︎

Klaus and Alex were in the kitchen. Alex was laying on the table with his eyes closed as Klaus sat on a chair with his guitar.

"is that the one you stole?" Alex asked with his eyes closed. 

Klaus didn't look up from where he was trying to play the guitar. "Which one?" 

"Hmm? The one with the mustache guy." 

Klaus thought for a second then shook his head. "no it was the guy who looked like a hippy Dumbledore." 

"oh." after a moment they both laughed at the memory. 

Five entered the kitchen and immediately started to look in the cabinets. 

"ask what he's looking for." Alex told the seance. 

"why should I?" Klaus asked making five look at him.

"what?" 

"nothing, umm whatcha looking for?" 

Five turned back to the cabinets. "coffee." 

Klaus and Alex nodded.

Allison entered the Kitchen. "Where's Vanya"

"Oh, she's gone." Klaus answered as he played with the guitar. 

"That's unfortunate." Five said about the lack of coffee in the house.

"Yeah," Allison said about Vanya.

"An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee." Five said and slammed his hands on the table that Alex was laying on, making the said man to jump at the sound.

"Dad hated caffeine." Allison reasoned.

"Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us." Klaus said jokingly and the only one who laughed was the dead sibling.

"I'm taking the car." Five said as he started to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Allison asked in concern. Fearing that he would leave again. 

"To get a decent cup of coffee." 

"to get a decent cu- bitch please." Alex said and then put a hand on his heart.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Allison looked at him like he was crazy.

"I know how to do everything." 

"cocky son of-" 

And with that, Five teleported out to get his 'decent cup of coffee'.

"I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens." there was the sound of the engine turning on.

Right then, Diego entered the room.

"All right, I guess I'll see you guys in, what, ten years? When Pogo dies? "

"Not if you die first." Allison snapped 

"Yeah, love you too, sis." Diego snapped back. "Good luck on your next film, Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?" 

Klaus got out of the chair and abandoned his stolen guitar. Alex also got of the wall he was leaning on after the scare Five gave him. 

"Are-Are we leaving?"

"No, I'm leaving, me by myself." Diego emphasized on the 'me' part. 

"Oh, fabulous! I'll get my things. Come on Al!" with that they both ran to get their stuff.

Diego used this time to slip away. As he sat in the car, Kalus opened the door waited for a second so Alex could get inside and sat inside. Ben also appeared next to them 

"Hey! Diego." Diego closed his eyes and then opened them and sighed. He has gotten used to his brother.

"You know, every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face.  
It's terrifying! Terrific."

Alex looked at Klaus horrified. "What?!"

Diego sighed once more and looks at Klaus. "hold on."

☄︎

Diego parked them somewhere near the water and got out after telling them to stay in the car.

Klaus and Alex were in the middle of an important conversation. Ben was brooding beside them. Ben stuck between Klaus and Alex. 

"-it's not possible for mushrooms to fly Klaus! It's not possible." Alex throws his hands in the air. They had this conversation before, and they never came to an agreement.

"But what if it was?! It could be possible. They could have wings!" 

"For gods sake-" 

"Guys!" Ben shouted, ending the argument that the lovers were having. Klaus and Alex looked at Ben. 

"I'm hungry." 

They looked at Ben in disbelief. Not believing that the horror stoped their important conversation for this. 

"Well," Alex started. "Me too." 

"You what?" Klaus questioned. 

"I'm hungry." Both Ben and Alex looked at Klaus. 

Klaus rolled his eyes and stocked his head out the window. 

"Yoo-hoo, Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but come on, man, we're starving!"

He inhaled and exhaled. "I'm craving eggs." 

"It's late."

"No! Wait, it's too late for eggs." 

"It is."

"Waffles, huh? You like waffles, right?" Klaus got nods in return. 

"Of course you do." He puffed. "Everyone likes waffles." 

They heard water splashing and then the radio which Diego placed on the car said something about Griddy's Doughnuts. Diego came back to the car. 

"Diego, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drum roll, waffles."

"More like you decided on waffles."

"I'm gonna drop you off at the bus stop. I gotta get back to work." Diego said and started the car. 

"But we don't have any money." Alex whined and Ben brooded even more. 

"What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?" Klaus said sarcastically. 

"Saving lives, baby." 

Ben looked at Klaus. "Frozen waffles? Again?"

"Well, I guess it's frozen waffles again." Klaus said almost apologetically. 

"We could have eggs and bacon." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, I could do egg and bacon, but I'm trying to cut down on my pig products." Klaus explained to his brother and lover. 

Diego watched in silence as his brother had a conversation with a ghost. 

"Klaus, why you lying?"

And with that They drove away. 

—— 

It's was a normal day in the Hargreeves mansion. Everyone was doing their stuff. 

Luther was with Allison somewhere, probably on the roof, talking and doing their shit.

Diego was either with his mom, helping her around or he was throwing knives at Luther's pictures.

Klaus and Alex were smoking some joint they found and were high as fuck.

Ben was with them reading his book. And shaking his head in disappointment.

Five was probably in the library reading shits about science.

And Vanya was in her room playing her violin. 

That was until they heard a bell go off. Dinner was ready. All the Hargreeves children rushed down the stairs-Klaus and Alex took their joint as well- and stood behind their chairs, waiting for their father to come so they could begin.

Luckily for them, he arrived soon and with that, they all sat down and began their dinner.

Klaus and Alex were rolling a new joint under the table when a loud sound made them drop it. 

Across from the, Five had stabbed a knife in the table. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"Number Five?" Reginald asked without looking up. 

"I have a question." Five asked from where he was sitting and inspected the knife.

"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson." 

"I want to time travel."

Alex nearly choked on his food. 

"No." 

"But I'm ready." Five said like the stubborn kid he is. 

"I've been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said." he Portal-ed next to Reginald. "See?"

"A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel." Reginald began to science. "One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn."

Alex turned to Klaus and mouthed 'what?' with a confused face and got a shrug. He looked at the faces of his other siblings and saw total confusion. He nodded to himself satisfied. He wasn't alone at being dumb. 

"Well, I don't get it." to his surprise, Five the know-it-all also was confused. 

Nothing to worry then. He's not that dumb.

"Hence the reason you're not ready." Reginald tried to reason with his adopted son.

"I'm not afraid." five said bravely. He looked at Alex and saw the boy give him a smile full of concerned.

"Fear isn't the issue." Reginald began again. "The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable," he said after he looked a Five. 

"Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore." and with that, he went back to his dinner. 

Five stood there for a moment. And then with one last look at Alex and Vanya, he turned his back and left.

"Number Five! You haven't been excused!" 

Alex could only watch as his brother left. He had a bad feeling. 

✌︎

Everything was going fine for Five. He was time traveling and everything was going smoothly. Until it wasn't.

When Five time traveled and looked around, he only saw destruction. Everything was destroyed. 

Five looked around desperate. No activity. 

"Vanya!" he shouted and looked around. "Ben! Alex! Dad!" no response. 

He ran to where the academy was. There was only rubble. The umbrella academy was destroyed.

He started looking around for any of his siblings. 

He found a hand that was holding an eye. He went to it and found an older version of Luther. He took the eye. 

Next, he found the older version of Allison. And Diego. And the Klaus.

Klaus had his eyes open like he was looking at something in his last moment.

Five followed his eyes and his heart broke. 

Laying dead only a few feet away from Klaus was Alex.

✌︎

Alex was having a peaceful time with his brother and lover. And by that, he meant that the said lover was passed out on the couch and therefore he had time to continue reading his book. Ben was also there and they sat and read in silence.

"so when are you going to it," Ben said without looking up from his book. Alex closed his book with frustration and looked at his brother. 

" I don't know Ben. It's not exactly something that might come up in a conversation. What am I gonna say? 'hey Klaus, look I know we've been together for a long time but-" 

He was cut off when Klaus suddenly sat up and started to gasp for breath. Another nightmare. 

Alex looked at him in concern. The conversation long was forgotten.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Ben asked.

"Oh," Klaus said and looked at Alex for comfort. He really wanted to hug his boyfriend at that moment. Shame that he was dead.

At the thought of Alex being dead, Klaus started to look around for drugs. He didn't want to think of Alex as a ghost. He liked to think he was a hallucination. That way, he could think that maybe, just maybe Alex was still alive. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "There's no point, you're out of drugs."

"Shut your piehole, Lex. Said with love." Klaus said and made kissing sounds.

Alex beamed at the use of the old nickname and pretended to catch the kiss.

"ughhh, you guys need to get a room." Ben rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. But he was happy for his two favorite people.

Klaus coughes. "I've got a crazy idea."

"Why not try starting your day with a glass of orange juice or some eggs?" Ben suggested. 

"Can't smoke eggs." 

"can't argue with that. But still, you need to eat something healthy." 

Klaus waved him off. He put one leg on the table and flashes his backside. Alex may or may not have enjoyed the view. 

"One of these has gotta be gold-plated, right?" Klaus sniffed.

They all jumped when they heard someone behind them clearing his throat. 

"Christ on a cracker! Pogo?" 

"My apologies, Master Klaus," Pogo said in a voice that was obvious he was in no way sorry. "I have a query for you." 

"Oh?" Klaus looked curious.

"Items from your father's office have gone missing." 

"shit." 

"busted, again!"

"In particular, an ornate box with pearl inlay." Pogo clarified.

"Really?" Klaus said with fake innocence.

"Any idea where it went?" Pogo pressed ok the matter.

Klaus pretended to think for a moment then shakes his head. "No, not that I can think of, sorry."

"Liar," Ben said.

"drop dead." Klaus whispered.

Ben turned to look at Klaus. "low blow!" 

Alex laughed. "classic!" 

"Would you shut up!" Klaus shouted.

Pogo- that poor chimp who could not see the dead- took offence. "Excuse me?" 

"Pogo, I didn't mean you, I just I You know, there's been a lot of stuff I've been dealing with." Klaus tried to explain. "Just a lot of memories coming up. All those good times." 

He was silent for a moment. "Well, not so much good times as really awful, terrible, depressing times."

Pogo sighed. "The contents of that box are priceless.Were they to find their way back to the office, whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences." 

"Oh, well, lucky bastard."

"Indeed."

✌︎

Klaus was hiding in Five's closet. 

Alex didn't know how he got here. They were having a discussion about smoking eggs of some shit, next thing he knew was that they were roped into some roleplaying shit. For what? 20 bucks. 

Alex really didn't need to be in the closet, but he stayed with Klaus because he knew that his lover was claustrophobic.

They waited till Vanya left and that's when they came out of the closet. 

Literally. Everyone knew they were gay. Or nearly everyone.

"That's so touching, all that stuff about family and Dad and time." klaus said and pretend to be touched.

"Wow!" 

"Would you shut up? She'll hear you." Five said like the grumpy old man he is.

"I'm moist."

"I told you to put on something professional." Five said after he took a look at what Klaus was wearing. Which was a ridiculous thing. 

"What? This is my nicest outfit."

"We'll raid the old man's closet."

"As long as I get paid." 

"When the job is done." 

"Okay, but just so we're clear on the finer details, I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?"   
Klaus said trying to clear things up.

"Yeah." Five nodded. "Something like that."

"What's our cover story?"

"Gosh, Klaus no one's going to ask about your story." Alex rolled his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Five said in confusion.

"I mean, was I really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and - terribly misguided?" 

"Sure." Five said just so Klaus would stop talking.

"Your mother, that slut," he said with venom. "Whoever she was."

"Oh my God." Alex said. "someone re-kill me."

"We met at the disco." Klaus chuckled. "Okay? Remember that." 

There was a pause. Both Alex and Five hopping that, that was the end of this convention.

"Oh, my God, the sex was amazing." Klaus didn't know when to stop. 

"okay, that's it. Stop!" Alex shouted. Where was Ben when you need him?

"What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain."

"Don't make me put you in time-out," Klaus shouted after Five.

✌︎

"As I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you." The doctor said. 

"Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name." Five reasoned. 

"Well, that's not my problem.Sorry."

Alex was sitting on the arm of the chair Klaus was sitting on. 

"Klaus," Klaus looked at his right. "Do something Clever but stupid." 

"Now, there's really nothing more I can do-"

"And what about my consent?" Klaus said with a raspy voice. 

"Excuse me?" The doc was confused. 

Klaus leaned closer. "Who gave you permission," his voice cracked and he started to fake cry. "To lay your hands on my son." He said and painted to Five. 

"What?" Both Five and doc said. 

Alex just smiled.

"You heard me." 

"I didn't touch your son." The doc said. 

"Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?" Klaus said with a hint of a smile. Alex was proud how good of an actor his lover was. 

"He doesn't have a swollen-" doc hadn't finished his sentence when Klaus stood up and slapped Five.

"Ouch." Alex winced. That looked painful. 

"I want it. Name, please. Now." Klaus said and leaned on the table. 

"You're crazy." Doc was scared.

"You got no idea." Klaus chuckled.

"'Peace on Earth.'" Klaus said as he picked the snow globe in front of him.   
"That's so sweet." And then he smashed the globe into his head. 

"God, that hurt!" He yelled. 

"Didn't mean this stupid!" He heard Alex but ignores him. 

"I'm calling security-" he was going to continue when klaus took the phone from him. "What are you doing ?"

"There's been an assault in Mr.  
Big's office, and we need security, now.  
Schnell!" He said into the phone before hanging up. 

"Now here's what's gonna happen, Grant." Klaus started. 

"It's Lance." Doc -now known as Lance- said. 

"In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they're gonna wonder, 'What the hell happened?' And we're gonna tell them that you" He started crying. "beat the shit out of us." He sobbed dramatically before sighing. 

"You're gonna do great in prison, Grant.  
Trust me, I've been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my God, you're gonna get passed around like a You're just You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying." 

Alex was laughing so hard that his eyes started to water. 

Five had catch on the plan and was smirking. With his swollen lip. 

"Jesus, you are a real sick bastard."

"Thank you" Klaus said and then spat our shards of glass. 

——

The dislike that the Hargreeves had for Vanya started when she wrote her book. The extra ordinary. The book that gave out all the secrets they had. 

It was a surprise for Alex when he found Klaus and Ben sitting in a group therapy and reading a book. 

He walked to them with a look of confusion. 

"Is Klaus reading a book." He asked as he got right behind Ben. 

He didn't get any response. The two were so invested in the book that they didn't hear him. 

"Hey I just found out that I can make myself solid, wanna have sex Klaus?" Alex said just to see if they were listening. 

Klaus immediately turned his head towards his lover with a stupid grin on his face. The book forgotten.

"Really?" 

"Gross." 

Were two responses he got from the two. 

Alex gave Klaus a look. "No you idiot." 

He glanced at the book. "What you guys reading?" He asked the two and was met with a surprising response. 

"Vanya wrote a book about us-" Ben began. 

"That's great!" 

"- and outed all our secrets." Ben finished. 

Alex's happy expression froze. And a frown took it's place. "That's not too great." 

Klaus nodded. "It's not, come read it with us?" 

Alex shrugged, "sure, I got nothing better to do." 

And that's how the three of them read the book about themselves. 

"My name is Vanya Hargreeves, and this is my story. We were never a real family."

Alex frowned. They might have been some complications in the family- such as having a robot for a mother and a cold hearted man for a father- but they still had each other and that's what he called family. 

"We were our father's creation, family in name, but not in fact.

In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us.  
We were just strangers living under the same roof" 

"What about Alex?" Ben asked in confusion. Alex was a part of the family, he should have been mentioned. 

"destined to be alone"

"starved for attention"

"damaged by our upbringing"

"Oh, my God. She wrote that?" Ben asked in disbelief. 

"I can't believe she would do that." Alex shook his head. 

"Shh!" Klaus shushed them both and they went back to reading. 

"and haunted by what might have been. We all wanted to be loved by a man incapable of giving love.

Our father never missed an opportunity to remind me that I was ordinary.  
A hard thing for a little girl to hear.

If you're raised to believe nothing about you is special, if the benchmark is extraordinary, what do you do if you're not?"

The three finished the book in silence. They had no idea that their sister felt like that. 

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

After Klaus' dramatic way of getting us the information we needed, and finding out that the information was useless, and then hearing Five say that we only have a week to save earth from apocalypse-imagine the look of surprise on my face- and to Klaus' disappointment, not getting the 20 bucks he was promised, we decided to go back to the academy. 

"'What about my consent bitch?'" Klaus said as we were walking home. 

Alex sighed, "Klaus you've said that a million times from when we left Five, or more like when he left us but whatever." 

Klaus giggled like a school girl. "But it was fun. When I smashed the globe," Klaus laughed loudly making some people turn and look at him. "Hilarious!"

He laughed some more as Alex look at him with a soft smile. 

He missed Klaus' laugh. 

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

After leaving Five, Alex forced Klaus to go and start looking for dad's stuff. And that's how they found themselves in a dumpster. Klaus knee-deep into garbage, Ben sitting on the edge of the dumpster and Alex was sitting on the opposite side of where Ben was. 

"Damn it, where's Dad's stuff?" Klaus grunted softly as he looked in the garbage. 

"Can we go see a movie or something?" Ben asked, bored out of his mind. He wasn't the only one. Alex was counting how many times Klaus came by a sock. Surprisingly, the number was high. 

Alex perked up at the mention of leaving there and actually doing something. "Or the ocean?" He suggested. 

"Shut up! I'm trying to find whatever priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Pogo will get off my ass!" Klaus shouts at the two and then got back to looking for the box. 

Alex groaned. "This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't thrown the stuff in it out! You could have left them somewhere in the house and then Pogo would be fine with having the stuff there." 

Klaus only grunted. 

Alex heard the sound of someone coming down the fire escape. As he looked up, he saw Five come down with a big-ass bag on his back. 

"I'd ask what you're up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me I don't care." Five said as he climbed down the final steps. 

"Hey!You know there are easier ways out of the house, buddy?" Klaus laughed an asked. 

"This one involved the least amount of talking." Five looked at Klaus, "Or so I thought." 

"We're great company." Alex said pretending to be offended. 

As Five began to walk away Klaus called him, "Hey, hey, hey, so You need any more company today? I could, uh clear my schedule." 

Alex and Ben gave each other looks, " I thought today's plan was to steal some stuff and go watch a movie?" 

Alex shrugged, "I don't know man, that's what he said."

Fortunately- or unfortunately- Five declines the kind offer his dear brother gave him. 

"Looks like you've got your hands full."

Klaus looked down at himself.  
"Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever."

"I'm just-" there was some clattering as Klaus jumped back into the garbage and looked around for something. "I just misplaced something. That's all."

"More like lost." Ben told his brother-the dead one. 

"Oh! Found it!" Klaus came back up with a half-eaten bagel. "Thank god." He sighs in relief. 

Alex looked like a question mark at that point. 

And then Klaus just had to do it. 

He took a bite out of the bagel. The bagel that was in the dumpster for god knows how long. 

Alex gagged as Ben just looked disgusted. Probably because he spent more time with Klaus than Alex did. 

Five also looked disgusted, but that was expected.

"Delicious." Klaus said like that bagel was better than his mom's cooking. It was not. 

"I'm done funding your drug habit." Five said and walked away. 

"Come on! You don't Maybe I just wanna hang out with my brother." Klaus shouted After Five. 

Alex and Ben gave him a look. 

"Not you." 

"Mi hermano! I love you! Even if you can't love yourself!" He said and then spat out the bagel that he was eating. 

Alex turned to Ben. "You hold him, I kill him." 

Ben glanced at his idiotic brother and then to the slightly less idiotic brother and nodded. 

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

After Five left, we stayed and looked for the stuff for a few more minutes that's until Luther came and asked about Five. Why he thought that the golden trio knew something was beyond them. 

Klaus led the other members of the golden trio and Luther to where they saw Five sitting in the van he was in earlier. 

Alex got in the back and saw a mannequin. He gave it a funny look and turned to look at his younger-but-so-much-older brother. 

He had a blank look. Luther knocked on the window making the poor boy jump. 

Luther came in and sat in the passenger sit. Klaus came from the back and as he saw the mannequin, he got a crazy look. 

That's how Klaus stared dancing with a mannequin. 

"You okay?" Luther asked. Concerned for his brother. 

"You shouldn't be How did you find me?" Five questioned. 

Luther just pointed to the back where Klaus and his dead lover were. Not that they could see the dead. 

Klaus was dancing with the mannequin when he noticed the attention that was on him. 

"Um Hey, baby Hey, a little privacy, guys.  
We're really hitting it off back here." Klaus said not bothering to stop his stupid dance. 

Alex was sitting and enjoying the show. Ben missed all the fun. 

"Get out! You can't be here! I'm in the middle of something." Five shouted making Alex raise an eyebrow. What was the kids problem?

"Any luck finding your one-eyed man?" Klaus asked ignoring the previous screaming. 

Five got an hopeless look on. "No."

"What's he talkin' about?" Luther questioned the two. 

"Does it matter? It's Klaus." Five dismissed. 

"Ouch." Alex said with a monotone voice making Klaus look at him. Alex didn't like the way his siblings treated his lover. Dismissing him and acting like he's not worth it. It's like they forgot the meaning of family and what Klaus is like.

While Alex was thinking, he missed the whole conversation and only zoomed back in when the two decided to kick Klaus out of the van. 

"Hey!" Klaus said out of nowhere. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" Klaus laughed. "It was so painful."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I know, I was there you idiot. And you did that right after what had just happened!"

Klaus gave his lover a wink. 

"What are you still doing here?" 

"What? I What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?" Klaus said offended. 

"We're trying to have a serious conversation." Luther the Moran said. 

"What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that what you're saying?"

"Luther's got a point." Five the meanie agreed. 

"You should get out." 

"What? Fine!" Klaus said and started to get out the van. "Come On Alex, you don't want to hang out with these two." 

Alex gave his brothers an evil look and then followed his Klaus. 

Five and Luther looked at each other. They knew if their brother was alive, they were doomed. Family was an important thing for Alex and he did not tolerate this kind of behavior. 

Klaus and Alex walked into a store. Alex was idly looking around when he heard some one shouting, "Hey! Stop!" And the sound of running. 

He sighed knowing that it was his lover. Only he would do such a thing. 

"Whoo!" Definitely Klaus. 

Alex got next to his lover who had his hands full. Literally. 

"Hey! Stop right now!" The security said as he ran after Klaus. 

"Hey, bitches!" Klaus said as he ran. 

Alex just shook his head. A normal day in the lives of Alex and Klaus Hargreeves. 

He could see that Five and Luther were looking at Klaus as well. Probably everyone was. 

Klaus shouted as Alex heard tires screeching, "Out of the way, asshole!"

Alex wanted to die, again.

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

After the van fiasco was over, the Hargreeves-even the dead ones-all returned to the academy. After all they had important things to discuss. 

"I mean, do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?" Vanya asked from where she was sitting. 

"You haven't been home in a long time, Vanya." Luther told his sister. 

"Maybe you don't know Grace anymore.  
If he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroner's report." Allison told both. 

"Well, I don't need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes." Luther argued. 

"Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." Diego said with an eye role. 

All while Alex was sitting on one of the sofas and enjoying his popcorn. 

Luther showed the film again. " Look closer." He said and all the siblings leaned closer to have a look. "Dad has his monocle, Mom stands up, Monocle's gone."

Diego chuckled, "Oh, yeah! She wasn't poisoning him. She was taking it to clean it." 

"Then where is it?" Luther scuffed, "No, I've searched the house, including her things." Alex raised an eyebrow. So Luther just goes and searches everyone's stuff. How rude of him. 

"She doesn't have it."

"That's because I took it from her." Diego admitted, "After the funeral."

"You've had the monocle this whole time? What the hell, Diego?" Allison uttered in disbelief. 

"Give it to me." Luther ordered. 

Vanya was looking between her siblings.   
Alex was still eating the popcorn and had even shared some with Ben.   
Klaus was standing next to Alex and he too was enjoying the show. 

A drama loving family. 

"I threw it away." Diego said. 

"You what?" 

"Look, I knew that if you found it on Mom, you'd lose your shit, just like you're doing right now." Diego scuffed. 

"Diego, you son of a bitch."

"Whoa!" 

"Hey." Vanya tried to end the argument. 

"No." Stubborn-space-cunt said. 

"Calm down." Vanya tired again. 

"Look, I know Dad wasn't exactly an open book," Vanya explained her theory, "But I do remember one thing he said.  
Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but also as a protector."

"What does that mean?" Allison quotations.

"She was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy." 

Alex hummed in agreement. Not that anyone could hear. 

"Well, if her hardware is degrading, then-" Diego started but was interrupted by Luther. 

"We need to turn her off."

Alex chocked on his popcorn and Ben had to awkwardly pat his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Diego protested. He was not going to let some space kid turn off his mom, even if the said space guy was his brother. 

"She's not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things, I've seen it!" 

"She just stood there, Diego, and watched our father die." Luther said. 

"I'm with Luther." Allison agreed with her not so secret lover. 

"Surprise, surprise."

"Shut up."

"I I don't-" Vanya began but this time Diego interrupted him. 

"Yeah, she shouldn't get a vote."

"Rude." 

"I was gonna say that I agree with you." Vanya said in frustration.   
"Okay." Diego stared, "She should get a vote."

"What about you, stoner boy?" Klaus and Alex looked up. "What do you got?"

Alex scuffed. "Asshole." 

"Oh, so, what? You need my help now? Oh, 'Get out of the van, Klaus!' 'Well, welcome back to the van.'" Klaus scuffed, he was fed up with how his siblings treated him. 

"What van?" Diego was ignored. 

"What's it gonna be, Klaus?" Luther scoffed. 

"I'm with Diego," klaus said and pointed at Luther, "because screw you! And if Ben were here, he'd agree with me."

"No, I don't." Ben said blankly. 

Klaus hissed at Ben like a stray cat making Alex blink in surprise, and then turned back to his siblings. 

"And I know for a fact that Alex also agrees with me." Alex just nodded his head and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, "and would make you all go to your rooms for even suggesting this." 

"So that's three-"

"Wait."

"-To two." Diego said smugly. 

"Vote's not final yet." Allison protested. 

"What?" Diego said in frustration. 

"Five's not here." Allison said desperately, "The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that." 

"Right." Diego said with an eye roll. 

"No, we should wait." 

"Hey." Vanya suddenly said making the team turn and see their mother standing by the door. One of the doors at least. 

"How long you been here?" Diego said as he and Vanya walked over. 

Grace gave them a forced smile, "You all seem upset. I'll make cookies." She said and walked away. 

"Do you ever wonder All those moments with Mom, the things she said. Like, was it her, or was it really Dad?"

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked in confusion. 

"Well, he built her. And he programmed her to be a mom, to be our mom. Sometimes when I look at her, I just see him. Maybe that was true at first. But she evolved." Vanya explained. 

Alex watched them with a smile, until Ben pinched him. He jumped and shouted. "What was that for?!"

Ben gave him a look. 

"Don't give me that look! It's creepy." Alex told his brother. 

Ben rolled his eyes. "You said you'll tell them."

Alex looked away. "Yeah. I'll tell them." 

"When?"

Alex turned to his brother with tired eyes. "I don't know Ben, I don't know."

And they sat in silence.

——

it was a normal day in the lives of the Hargreeves, well as normal as the lives of the eight kids with superpowers, a talking monkey, a robo-mom and a cold-hearted multibillionaire. normal for the Hargreeves was Luther doing hundreds of push-ups, Diego throwing knives or asking Alex to help him with his stuttering, Allison having a fake soap opera in her room- occasionally inviting Alex, Vanya and Klaus to join her- Klaus smoking something or cuddling Alex. Five reading some book on some complicated science-y stuff, Ben reading a book while Alex reads his own beside him, or trying to stop Klaus from doing something stupid. And Vanya could be found playing her violin either alone or with Alex relaxing next to her. and well, Alex is mostly with his siblings or lover, sometimes helping his mother with Diego. when he was alone, he would listen to music or go and practice his piano in secret. he preferred to know more about others than others know about him. Alex despite his cheerful attitude was a very secretive person. so it was normal that when an alarm blared in the mansion, nothing was where it should've been and no one was prepared. 

Grace the robo-mom walked in the hallways of the mansion and taking care of her kids. Reginald was complaining about how they were never on time. 

Allison walked up to Grace in panic, "I can't find my domino mask."

Grace smiled down at her, "It needed a little bit of Tlc after last mission."

Allison smiled and ran to get her mask, "Thanks, Mom."

she walked by Luther's room, "Ready to go?"

Luther paused his push-ups a second."Yeah." he grunted with a smile and went back to his workout.

"Where're my knives?" shouted a distressed Diego from his room and got a reply from Alex who walked out of Allison's room with something in his hand and walked into Klaus' room, "look behind your bed, krak." 

and after a moment Diego shouted, "Thanks!"

As Grace walked by Vanya's room she heard her playing the violin, "Sounds beautiful, Vanya."

"Thanks, Mom."

Klaus was jumping on his bed while something on his desk was on fire. Alex was calmly sitting on a chair and reading a magazine he found in Allison's room. she walked inside and turned off the fire. "Oh! Klaus!"

Klaus didn't even stop his jumping and laughed, "Thank you, Mother."

"Boys will be boys," Grace said and Alex couldn't help but agree. 

"Oh, Ben."

"It-It's stuck." Ben then ran after the others, "Guys, wait for me."

"D-Don't mmm" Grace heard from Diego's room and walked into the room. Diego was standing in front of the mirror. 

"Don't mm mm mm" he sighed after he couldn't make the word. normally Alex would help him like he always does, but he's not the only sibling Alex takes care of. 

"Remember, Diego, just picture the word in your mind," Grace said and walked up to him. 

he sighed and tried one more time, "D-Don't mm muh D-Don't mmm Don't mo-move." he finally said. 

Grace gasped, "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Diego smiled at her feeling please. that was until Reginald cleared his throat 

-⚜️-

"Mom, we need to talk." Diego-and unknowingly Alex- said as he walked up to his mom who was sitting in front of her paintings doing cross-stitch while being charged.

"Okay." she responded, "But only for a minute, I need to finish this cross-stitch."

"Everything you did for us when we were kids for me why'd you do it?" 

Diego said as he stood behind her. Alex standing slightly behind him, in hearing distance but not really close.

"Because being your mother is the greatest gift of my life," 

she answered in her usual cheerful tune.

"Is that you saying that?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Diego," Grace said an continued to do her cross-stitch.

"I mean, our father, he made you." he began, "When you think something, is it like he's telling you what to say?"

"Your father isn't here, silly," Grace said with a smile, making Alex give a small smile. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's it's not Look. It's okay if you hated him. He was terrible to you, - to all of us."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? We were just tools in an experiment to him. Nothing more." Alex had a bittersweet smile on his face, after all, he could relate.

"So I'm saying, I would understand if you know, if-if you wanted to hurt him."

"Now, now," Grace began, "Mr.Hargreeves was a great man. Industrialist, inventor, Olympic gold medalist. He made the world a better place."

"Stop it! Do you hear me? Stop trying to defend him! Mom, you gotta feel something. Look, he treated you worse than anyone. You worked for him for 30 years. He didn't even give you a room to sleep in." Diego argued. 

"But I've got such beautiful views here," Grace said softly and looked at her painting. A wall full of them. Alex had to admit sometimes when he needed to think he would come here and sit beside his mother and look at the paintings. 

Diego sighed, "Mom, those are just paintings."

"Of course they are." She said and looked at one of them. She sighed, "What a wonderful world she lives in. Sometimes I wonder if she's lonely."

-⚜️-

Alex was walking down the hall, searching for Klaus. As he was whistling, he suddenly heard the sound of gunfire. and shouting. Alex ran to the direction the noise was coming from and found her siblings trying to fight two ridiculously masked mercenaries - at least, that's what he thought of them- firing at them. he looked helplessly as his sibling fought the masked people. 

"I lost my gun." he heard the larger guy in the mask shout and tried to ignore the urge to shout 'burn the rabbit foot!'

then they separated into two groups. one of them with Allison somehow ended up in the kitchen, and the other one in the living room. 

"Hello? Guys? Is everyone okay? Hello? Guys?" he heard Vanya's voice and ran in her direction. he grabbed her arm and yanked her behind a wall just as the masked guy passed them. Diego arrived grabbed Vanya's hand and shushed her when she was about to say something. she looked confused and then she looked scared.

as Luther distracted the guy, Diego shoved Vanya away and told her to hide. Alex stayed by her side even when she was safe. for the moment.

he heard grunts and panting making him tempted to look and see what was going on, but he stayed where he was beside Vanya. no one was going to hurt his sister.

he did, however, run when he heard Allison screaming and something heavy falling. Vanya ran along with him not that she knew he was there. 

when he arrived, he saw that the chandelier had fallen on Luther, tearing his clothes and showing his hairy skin. 

Diego whistles. 

"Holy shit."

"Did you know?" 

"No." he said.

That's when they all heard someone humming. 

"Shit.Mom." Diego said and ran to find her. alex hot on his trail.

They found her where they left her. In front of her paintings, still doing her cross-stitch. she was sitting there with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Mom," Diego said as he and Alex arrived. "You okay?" 

"Of course I am," she said and continued her stitching.

"You didn't hear the noises?" he asked, "The guys in the masks that just shot up the house?"

Grace Chuckled softly, "What are you talking about, silly?" and then continued her humming.

Diego breathed shakily and Alex closed his eyes with a pained expression. he knew this would happen. 

"Diego?" Grace asked when Diego took a hold of her hand where it was stitched and opened her hand. "What are you doing?"

Alex opened his eyes slowly,he didn't want to watch but he had to. he heard the sound of beeping and whirring. 

"It's gonna be o-" Diego cried softly, unable to finish his sentence. Alex had tears running down his face. he walked closer to his mother. 

the woman that had her back whenever he needed it. the woman who raised him and told him it's okay to love. the woman who showed them all kindness when they had nothing but a cold-hearted man as their adopted father. Grace despite being a robot was their mother. and he sure as hell was going to cry for her.

Grace smiled softly at Diego. "Remember what we worked on," she said making Diego cry harder. "Just picture the word in your mind" 

"It's gonna be okay," he said between his stuttering. Grace smiled at her.

"Mom."

the whirring faded.

Grace looked at Diego with a smile, "Di-e-go," she slurred. "Re-mem-ber." she looked at him and then behind him, where a crying Alex was standing. She smiled at him. "yo-u too." and with that Grace stopped moving. leaving two of her children crying over her.

-⚜️-

Alex left his mother with one last look. he needed to find Klaus and make sure he was okay. he hadn't seen him during the attack and before it, he wasn't having a good day. he walked to the bathroom and found the bath full of water with some cigarets beside it. 

he heard some shouting from downstairs but didn't mind them. he looked in every room and shouted Klaus' name. 

but he was nowhere to be seen.

——

CHAPTER TEN:  
THE KLAUS-NAPPING

Alex knew that something was definitely wrong when Ben's ghost appeared next to him while he was in the kitchen looking distressed. 

"what is it what's going on? where klaus? is he okay? tell me whe-"

Ben waved him off, "he's been kidnapped by those shooters. He was dancing around the hall-"

"Why the hell was he dancing when we were getting shot at?!"

"- and one of them found him." Ben finished ignoring Alex's statement. 

Alex looked worried, "what should we do?"

He could think of a thing or two to do. He could go and somehow tell Diego of this, but the challenge was finding Diego. That bastard didn't even tell them where he lived! 

Or he could just go to where they were keeping Klaus, using his ghostly abilities to get the said man out of there. 

Or maybe tell the police, that would work as well. 

But the big problem was, they can't see him. So he ignored the ideas that were coming up in his mind. including the one with pretending to be a ghost stripper. What should he do?

"Where are they keeping him?" He asked instead, trying to come up with a good plan.

"At some motel. I don't know the name of but I'm sure to find out when I go back." Ben said, and after a pause, he added, "They're torturing him. He's enjoying some of it but still. His kinks are saving him." 

Alex rolled his eyes, typical Klaus and his kinks. Not that he was complaining but timing!

"I'll do something about it, be there with him. He's probably going nuts now."

And with a nod from Ben, he was gone. but not before saying a quick "He's also kinda naked." and leaving Alex with a shocked expression.

—☠︎—

Saying that Alex had found a great plan and that he was on his way to save the naked drug addict princess would be the biggest lie of the universe. 

He hadn't only been busy with trying to track down both Diego and Klaus -Because Ben is a liar and Alex doesn't have the name of the motel- but he was also trying to find a way to save one of them with no plan and no one to help. 

All the others were doing something of their own. none were available and he couldn't actually ask for their help.

—☠︎—

"Number Five, or the other one, where are they?" Cha-Cha said while choking Klaus. 

Klaus let out a strangled voice, "Don't stop I'm almost there."

"Is that a-" Hazel sounded disgusted.

"Yep," Cha-Cha said with the same level of disgust.

They released Klaus and stepped back. 

Klaus moaned and then coughed and gasped."Oh! Ah, there's nothin' like a little stranglin' to get the blood flowin', am I right?" 

he groaned and all of a sudden, started chuckling.

"What's so funny, asshole?" Hazel said and shoved him from behind.

"Ow!" Klaus complained, "Well, for one you spent the last ten hours beating me senseless, and you've learned absolutely nothing. I mean, nobody tells me shit. The truth is, I'm the one person in that house nobody will even notice is gone. You assholes kidnapped the wrong guy!" and then he laughed. like he manic that he was. okay, maybe he lied a little. Alex would notice that his lover was gone. Right?

Ben, who was watching the whole thing from behind Cha-Cha and Hazel, shook his head and muttered an "Idiot." under his breath.

Klaus got shoved again, stopping his laughter. 

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay?"

Hazel looked at Cha-cha. "Please make him stop talking."

"Let's waterboard him," Cha-Cha suggested, not wanting to listen to the half-naked man anymore.

And that's how he was waterboard. Ben stood and watched worriedly. 

After they were done, Klaus whimpered, "Ah! Oh, I needed that."

He was cut off by Hazel's voice, "Come on!"

Klaus continued between breaths, "I was so parched. Thank you." And then started laughing, "Thank you."

Never mind, Ben thought, he's fine. 

"Oh! What the hell is wrong with that guy?"

"He's a freak like his brother. Everyone else in that house.Just another example of management stickin' it to the working man." Klaus heard his two kidnappers talking behind him. 

"Come on, not this again. They should've warned us this was an atypical assignment."

And Klaus started thinking about his lover. How he longed to just hold Alex in his arms. To be able to hold his hand. Wake up first with him in his arms and just watch him sleep. Watch him as he goofed around with the others. He just wanted his Alex back. 

He hanged his head as his two kidnappers argued over his head.

He wanted his Alex back.

And Ben watched sadly, not able to help him.

—☠︎—

it's had been a long night for Alex. He had no clue to where Klaus was taken to and Ben hadn't contacted him since they last talked. In conclusion, he had no Klaus by his side so the night was shitty. 

He also didn't know where his other siblings were. 

He had no clue as to where Diego, Luther and Five were and Allison was somewhere in the house. Vanya didn't live with them so he assumed that she was at her apartment. 

As he was thinking of what to do, suddenly Ben appeared out of nowhere making Alex jump. 

"Holy shit!" He screamed, "Holy fucking shit!"

Ben, despite the situation, couldn't help but laugh at his brother. 

"Your face-" 

Alex rolls his eyes but had a small smile on his face, "yeah, ha ha ha. Real funny." 

Then he turned serious. 

"How's he?"

Ben sobered up, "he's currently in the closet."

Alex got confused, "I thought he came out of it?" 

Ben looked at him with wide eyes, "what? No! He's literally locked in a closet."

Now it was Alex turn to widen his eyes, "you know he's claustrophobic, why are you here then?"

"Just wanted to tell you the name of the motel, oh and there might be back up." He said the motels name and left quickly. 

"What backup?"

☰

Alex got there as soon as he could, meaning a short time. 

He was walking around when he saw a familiar face walking out of the reception room. 

"Eudora?"

He knew the detective from when Diego was still dating her and he was still in the academy.  
Diego was crazy about her, couldn't stop talking about her to Klaus and Alex would sit with them and tried to help Diego through Klaus. And he was there to see how heartbroken Diego was when they broke up. 

Alex made himself visible and walked up to her, "Eudora?"

She turned around and went pale when she saw Alex standing in front of her. She had seen him from the pictures that Diego had with him. 

Alex took a step closer, "I don't know if you know-"

"Alex?" She asked uncertainly. 

He blinked in surprise. 

"Umm, yeah. Woah." He stuttered. 

Eudora looked at him suspiciously, "Am I hallucinating?" 

"No. I'm actually here. Hi." He said with a wave and rocked on his hills. 

"How are you here?"

"Umm, well," his mind went blank. "It's really complicated. Can we go save the person we're here for and then talk about this?" 

That made her perk up. "Yes. Yes. We should probably go save him. And then talk about you being dead."

She said and started walking. 

"Wait." She stopped. "You're alive!" 

Alex sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

☰

Klaus was in the room, tied to the chair. 

His kidnappers had left him alone to go and discuss something in the bathroom. As he was waiting and thinking, he heard some noises coming from outside. 

So naturally, he started to make noises. 

After what felt like hours. A familiar woman came inside, followed by his lover. 

He brightened And his eyes stayed on Alex as he quietly came into the room and looked around. When he saw Klaus' condition, his bloody face and the look in his eyes, his heart broke. 

He gave him a smile and came closer. 

The woman, now he recognized to be Diego's ex, came closer and he pointed at the bathroom with his head. Eudora nodded at him.

Klaus expected that Eudora would leave him like that and go to check the bathroom, but then she looked at Alex and then pointed to Klaus. 

Alex came closer and started to unbound Klaus. 

And Klaus froze.

☰

Alex didn't care that Klaus knew. 

He didn't care that all the plans were falling apart. 

He didn't care that Klaus might hate him. That he might never want to see him again.

All he cared about was to save Klaus. 

So he started to untie, he didn't look up when heard someone coming out of the bathroom and he ignored Klaus' burning gaze. 

When he was done untieing him, he looked up. Just in time to see someone coming in. 

He only had time to shout a quick "Dora!" before the woman at the door started shooting. 

Alex and Klaus laid on the ground, trying to not get shot.

Alex was trying to come up with a way to help Eudora when he felt a strong tug at his sleeve made him look down. Klaus had a strong grip at his sleeve and then started to move towards the vent. 

"Come on." He said and continued to pull. Alex looked back at Eudora and then went with Klaus. 

Klaus pushed him in and he went first. There was a briefcase in front of him. So he just pushed the briefcase and started to move. Klaus got in and they got away from the motel. 

☰

After some crawling and then running, a dressed Alex and a semi-naked Klaus who was grasping the briefcase firmly to his chest and a hand still gripping Alex' sleeve. 

They both let out a sigh of relief and then looked At each other. 

And then they burst into laughter.

After a moment of laughing, they calmed down but there was still a smile on their faces. 

The woman opposite them looked at them strangely, probably because of how they looked. 

Klaus loosened his grip on Alex like he was afraid that he was going to vanish and never come back, and then after a moment, he moved his hand away. 

Klaus looked at the briefcase curiously. The question of what the hell was going on with Alex forgotten due to the shock. 

He went to open the briefcase. 

"Klaus! Wait-"

——

Five and Luther were sitting in Diego's room. Five on the bed and Luther in front of him on a chair.

"When's it supposed to happen?" Luther asked, "This apocalypse."

"I can't give you the exact hour, but from what I could gather, we have four days left."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" 

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Of course it would." Luther argued, "We could've banded together and helped you 

try to stop this thing." 

"For the record, you already tried." Five said softly.

"What do you mean?" Luther asked curiously.

there was a long silence. and then Five finally answered. 

"I found all of you." He then whispered, "Your bodies."

"We die?" Luther was shocked and it could be detected from his tone.

Five was quiet like he was remembering something.

"Horribly. You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world."

"Wait, how do you know that?" 

Five took out an eyeball from his jacket, "This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you." He then added, "Must've ripped it out of their head right before you went down."

"Whose head?" Luther asked as he examined the eyeball.

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Well, there's a serial number on the back." Luther tried to be helpfull, "Think maybe you could try-"

"No, that's a dead end." Five interrupted and let out a light chuckle., "It's just another hunk of glass."

He then turned serious, "There's something else."

Luther looked up from the eyeball, "What?"

Five wetted his lips, "I- You know how when I came back I was surprised that Alex was dead?"

Luther set the eyeball aside and fully looked at Five, "But you knew that Ben was dead."

Five nodded, "Exactly. I found Vanya's book in the library, the one she left for Dad. I read it and found out about Ben but there was nothing on Alex."

"Yeah, it was weird that she said nothing of him, They were close after all. she was almost as bad as Klaus when he died."

Five leaned closer, "That's the thing. When I found the bodies,"

He took a deep breathe, "I found Alex."

Luther went still, "What?"

"I was looking for you all, and then I found Klaus. He was looking at something and that thing was Alex's dead body a few feet away from him."

"But Alex's dead!" Luther argued.

"Well that's the thing, in the future, he wasn't."

And then the door opened with a bang and a furious Diego came inside.

⋘ ⋆ ⋙

m e a n w h i l e i n v i e t n a m 

⋘ ⋆ ⋙

Alex landed somewhere, on his face. He groaned and rolled onto his back. 

"Ouch!"

"Alex!" Came a very happy voice from his left. He turned to see Klaus- a very naked Klaus with only a towel and a jacket to cover himself and let's not forget the dam briefcase.

He smiled like a teenager, "Hi."

Klaus laughed, "Hey."

They were still looking at each other when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned and saw a man sitting on his bed and staring at them in shock.

The man stared at them, and the duo stared back. 

That's until another man came in the room- now Alex noticed that there were other beds- and started to shout making every man wake up and start dressing. 

And that's how they ended up in Vietnam.

Klaus and Alex were handed clothes and forced to serve in the war.

And they did. 

The man that was staring at them earlier later found them again in the van they were all in.

Klaus was sitting next to Alex and holding his hand, but the other couldn't see.

They still needed to talk about the whole being alive and lying for years. Klaus had the feeling that it would be more arguing than talking with tears and broken hearts. So as much as he wanted answers, he decided to wait till later, when there were lesser ears to listen and eyes to watch. He didn't know what the outcome would be. would they finally break up after years of being together -even though they stayed together when he thought that Alex was dead- or would they work it out and go back to normal, before Alex had died.

So for now, he would enjoy the physical contact that he couldn't have for years.

He turned his head and watched Alex for a moment. the uniform fitted him perfectly.   
he opened his mouth to say something, probably something stupid, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

he turned around and saw the guy from earlier. He smiled, "I'm Dave."

"Klaus and this is Alex." Klaus smiled back.

Alex looked at Dave sheepishly, "Sorry we woke you up."

Dave laughed, "No, it's fine. I wasn't actually sleeping."

Alex nudged Klaus with his elbow making him wince, "And I'm sorry that I was half naked."

Dave smiled, "no problem."

And that was the start of a new and beautiful friendship between the trio. 

After they're official meeting in the van, they became closer and had each other's back in the war. Alex would go invisible from time to time and during that time, one of the enemy's bases was mysteriously burnt to dust.

Klaus didn't say anything but Alex could say that he knew from his smile.

Dave still didn't know about their relationship. They couldn't tell the man that they were siblings because they were not. they didn't share a mother or a father, and their adoptive father raised them like teammates rather than siblings. Their relationship, on the other hand, was another complicated thing. People in 2000's still couldn't accept the same gender couple. so they had no idea what to except in the past. 

So they kept everything a secret and told Dave that they were cousins and best friends. 

Dave never questioned a thing. He might have suspected stuff- Because no cousin and best friend would smile at the other like the other's presence made him full of joy and life- but he never said anything.

——

It had been some time since they were sent to the past,4 months to be exact, and everything was going smoothly for the couple. 

Well as smoothly as it could go when in the middle of a war. 

In the past. 

While the future was in danger. 

Okay, maybe not everything was going great but eh, who cares. 

All the couple cared about was that they could now hold hands and kiss -all in secret of course- and they had even made a good friend. 

Which was a surprise considering their personalities. 

So, it had been 4 months since they became soldiers and started to serve in Vietnam. 

They had killed people and they were fine with it. 

They had killed people since they were kids and they had dealt with it back then. Reginald was sure to make them feel nothing when killing. 

But still after four months, they hadn't talked about what they wanted but avoided. 

Alex fucking Hargreeves being alive. 

And Klaus finally, finally, couldn't wait to hear what was going on. 

So one night when they had gone away from the others and found a closed and isolated place, they laid down, side by side, and looked at the sky above them. They're hands brushing against the other's. 

It was one of those rare moments. Ones that were filled with silence and they could finally relax. Forget the rest of the world and be together. 

Klaus tangled his hand with Alex and brought it closer to him and then put his other hand on the top. 

"Alex?" Klaus said softly. Not ready for this conversation but realizing that it was necessary. 

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, staring at the sky and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus' voice was so soft that he was afraid Alex hadn't heard him at all.

Alex's head snapped to look at his lover,   
"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?" He got up and untangled his hands from Alex's and got up, leaned on his elbow and looked at Alex uncertainly. 

"You had lots of opportunities but you left me to think that you were dead!" Klaus sat up and looked at Alex who was also sitting up. 

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I was scared." Alex said after a pause. 

"What?" 

"It's complicated, I'm just gonna-" Alex took a deep breath. 

"It's was Reginald idea. He knew something was going to happen. He said it himself. I don't know how but that's kinda why he went and adopted us. He knew about the apocalypse." He looked at his hands, "At first he only told me to try and improve my powers in secret and tell no one. That's how I found out I can stay visible to a selected number of people. That's when he told me that something bad was going to happen." 

Klaus held his hand reassuringly. 

"That's all he was willing to say but I kind of figured it was related to Five. Because this all started a few weeks after he disappeared. And that when he told me his plan. He wanted me to stay hidden. From everyone." He looked into Klaus' eyes. "He wanted me to die. He said that's the only way I can keep my eyes on everything and monitor what's going on and the only way I can keep you safe. He-he said if I want to protect you I have to do this and then Ben died. He told me I have no choice and that's when the experiments began."

A few tears escaped from Alex's eye and Klaus brushed them away with his thumb. 

Klaus never knew that there were any experiments. 

"He took some of your blood. And began to run some tests on me. I don't know what he did. I don't do science. But what he did made me become closer to a ghost. To keep up my cover when I was only allowed to show myself to you. Because if you weren't able to see me, it would have put some kink into daddy dearests plan."  
Alex rolled his eyes. 

"And that's when I was able to see Ben. I couldn't see ghosts as you did, but I could see a ghost if you were seeing them." 

Klaus looked disturbed. He was never able to deal with the ghosts and he didn't want that on anyone else. 

"So when the tests were complete, he planed my death and that's how on the next mission I died," Alex looked grossed out, "it was disgusting." 

Klaus let out a chuckle and felt tears running down from his eyes. He didn't even notice that he was crying. 

"After that, I had to deal with you guys grieving me. It was pathetic."

It was clear that he was trying to be his usual cheery self to light the mood. It was not working and he knew it. 

But Klaus laughed. He didn't care. 

"Then I was there watching you guys from the shadows. I was there when you slept back into the drug habit, when Allison got her first role. I was there watching as Vanya left to pursue her violin and I was definitely there when Diego went to be a police. Hell, I was on the mission that made Reginald turn Luther into an ape!" 

"I was there for all of you and I stood and watched as you went and lived your lives and I was there when everything fell apart."

He looked saddened. 

"And when Reginald died, I knew it was time to reveal myself but then the Five fiasco happened and I couldn't find a good time and-"

He looked at Klaus with so many emotions that Klaus pulled him in for a hug. 

And held Alex as he cried, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Finally telling everything to his lover and He felt like he could finally relax and let himself go. 

And Klaus was there to hold him when he broke down. 

They were each other's rock and at that moment all they needed was each other. 

To assure that they were okay and everything was going to be okay. 

What a beautiful lie they told each other. 

——

Dave wasn't an idiot. So despite what his friends were trying to do to keep their relationship secret, he knew what was going on. 

He was actually surprised others hadn't found out yet. 

Those two didn't know the meaning of 'secret' and the way they look and act says a lot. 

Like a lot. 

One day when they were free to do as they pleased, the trio decided that they should go clubbing. 

So they did. 

They went clubbing and got drunk and danced and partied all night. 

Dave saw how close they danced and how the other would react when a woman would walk up to the other one. 

Like Klaus accidentally spilled all his drink over a woman who had her hand on Alex's chest and Alex looked really uncomfortable. 

And Alex wasn't better than Klaus. He would trip people he didn't like. 

So Dave basically was on babysitting duty. 

It was sometime later when Dave was looking for the two, hoping they hadn't murdered anyone yet. 

And that's how he found them kissing. 

Alex and Klaus were so into it they didn't even realize that someone was standing a foot away from them. 

So Dave stood there amused at his friends and then coughed loudly making the two separate. 

"Ehem."

Klaus and Alex stood there looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Umm..." Alex tried to say something. 

"We can explain." Klaus tried to be the reasonable one for once in his life. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Dave questioned with disapproval. 

Klaus looked at Alex looking lost. He didn't do 'people'! He had no social skills and that's why he had Alex. 

"I'm not a telepath Dave, I don't know what you're thinking." Alex said and the looked thoughtful, "tho it's not a horrible superpower..." 

"I'm thinking that you two," Dave pointed to them, "have been doing some shady stuff." 

His tone was accusing. 

"Look mate," Klaus stepped forward so Alex was slightly behind him, "if you have a problem with us just go. We don't have time to deal with this." 

"O,h I have a problem." 

Alex and Klaus' expressions became guarded. 

"Why wasn't I told?!" Dave said with disbelief. 

"Like I knew you guys were together and stuff but I'm your pal!" Dave's tone was playful now making the other two confused. 

"What?" 

Dave laughed and patted Klaus' shoulder-who has yet to move, "I don't have a problem with you two being in love. In fact, I have a boyfriend."

Now it was Klaus and Alex's turn to be shocked. 

"And we didn't know because?"

"Because I didn't know about you two!"

Klaus pointed a finger at Dave, "you just said you knew!"

Dave looked at klaus, "because I have eyes, not because you guys told me!"

There was silence for a moment. 

"He has a point," Alex told Klaus. 

Klaus looked at him and then at Dave, "yeah he does." He sounded almost sad that he lost the argument. 

"So..." Alex tried to continue the conversation. 

Dave just stood and watched them with amusement. 

"What's his name?" 

Dave smiles, "His name is Robert. I just want to war to be over so I can go back to him." 

There was more silence. 

"Let's go outside." Klaus said cheerfully and when he saw the others' expressions he continued, "What? It's noisy in here and I can barely understand you guys and if we want to have this conversation I need to hear." 

So they got out of the bar and found an empty space next to the bar. 

They sat down on a bench and when they got comfortable-meaning they all had a cigarette in hand- they continued from where they left the conversation. 

"So how long have you two been together?" Dave asked as he breathed out the smoke. 

Klaus looked thoughtful for a second, "I guess since we were teenagers." He looked at Alex for confirmation and when he saw the nod he continued. 

"Yeah, it was in our teenage years. 16 I think."

Dave nodded. 

"And you've been boyfriends since then?" 

This time Alex answered, "well we don't use the term boyfriend. Don't know why we just don't. It seems silly. We're grown men and boyfriend seems childish. We just refer to each other as lovers and partners."

"Reasonable." 

Klaus nudged Dave playfully, "you've been holding out on us as well. Spill."

Dave looked confused, "spill what?"

Klaus looked at him strangely, "spill the tea man."

Dave was lost. "I- I don't have tea with me?" He then turned to Alex who was silently laughing, "translate."

Alex chuckled, "he means to tell us about your Robert."

A smile took it's placed on Dave's face when he heard the name. 

"Well Robert, he and I met 2 years before I came here. Met each other in a club, to be honest, and got drunk together. Next morning woke up in a bar on the other side of the town and he was sleeping with his arse up and drooling all over the floor. Guess that's when I started to fall for him." 

Alex and Klaus snickered but had smiles on their faces. 

They didn't have the first meeting. They knew each other since they could remember. And that's when Klaus was a nagging kid who was constantly crying. 

So it was nice to hear someone else talking about it. 

And that's how they spent the night, talking and smoking and laughing. And a bit drunk. 

They slept on that bench and decided that their problems could wait. 

Tonight they were going to enjoy the company and have fun. 

——


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

A year. 

Klaus and Alex stayed in the past for one year. 

They had no idea what was happening in the future. Or how long it has past. 

The apocalypse was around the corner and they had less than a week to stop it. Or that was before they were sent to Vietnam. 

For all they know, everything could have happened already and there could be no future to return to. 

they still had the briefcase and the intention of going back to the future. 

but they didn't want to.

yes, they were in the middle of a war that lasted for nearly twenty years, and people were dying but believe it or not, it has been the most peaceful times for Alex and Klaus. 

that says a lot about their childhood. 

if it was up to klaus he would have stayed another seven years when the war would end and forget the future. he would live his life with Alex and have his best friend Dave and his mysterious boyfriend that they had yet to meet with him.

but knowing Alex, they had to go back. because Alex was all about family and would rather die than leave his family behind. 

so Klaus knew that there would come a time where they had to leave and go back to the future. 

but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

it had been eleven months since their unexpected arrival in the middle of 1968, and their service in the war. 

they had bonded with Dave the most out of all the other soldiers.

yes, there were others but Dave was something else.

and after Klaus and Alex's talk about 'OMG-You're-Alive!', the couple had talked a bit more and klaus was no longer mad at Alex. They had made up and Dave was the unfortunate soul that had stumbled upon them a few times.

but they don't talk about that.

their lives were pretty normal for being in the middle of a war.

Till it wasn't 

they were on the battlefield, taking cover and shotting whenever they could. 

Klaus and Alex would occasionally joke and leave other baffled about how casual they were to this kind of stuff.

a childhood full of killing people and being superheroes plus having a dysfunctioning family does that.

and Dave was right next to them.

"And that would be 21, no wait," Alex fired his gun, "Twenty -Two!" 

he looked at Klaus with a smirk. 

Klaus playfully glared at him and fired his gun a couple of time, "Twenty-Five, you're getting old." Klaus teased Alex making him glare and huff at him.

"Why do I put up with you," he then turned to Dave to complain.

"Why-" he cut himself off when he saw Dave. 

"Dave?" he slowly put and hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"hey, Dave." Klaus eased his shooting and looked over.

Alex pushed Dave to the ground, "Hey, hey, stay with me. come on."

Klaus came closer and kneeled next to Alex and started to shake Dave aswell. 

"No, no no no no!"

Alex looked behind him to other soldiers, "Get medic!"

Klaus was still over Dave saying, "No" over and over again.

the medics came and took Dave away. 

they didn't see him again for a while.

⊱❖⊰

Klaus and Alex stood next to each other, hands slightly touching, seeking comfort. 

This was the day. 

The day they would return. 

There was nothing left for them here. 

And all they had was the future to look forward to. 

Maybe not much because of all the apocalypse shit happening. 

But still, the past was now definitely in their past and with nothing to do, the only option was to return back to where they belonged. 

Klaus held the suitcase in one hand and with the other one he held Alex's hand. 

Alex looked at him and smiled. 

"Well, look who's finally smiling," a voice said from the entrance of the house they were in. 

Alex rolled his eyes, "I would be smiling more if I don't have you two to worry about, seriously all I ever do is look after you!"

Dave gave Alex a mocked shocked look,"Me? Never! I always look after myself."

Klaus pointedly looked at Dave's abdomen "yeah we saw."

Dave looked down and put a hand on his abdomen, "well I was lucky to have you there."

The trio smiled at each other. 

At that stressful day, the medics came just in time, before it was too late. 

The bullet had hit him close to his heart, and he was really,really lucky to be alive. 

Mostly,it was Alex's timing that saved him because if he was left a minute longer he would have died right there. 

After his surgery, he was discharged and finally could go back to his boyfriend. 

Robert Young. 

A Curly haired man full of sarcasm. 

That man made Klaus bow, so much sarcasm. 

The first time they met was when Dave was transported to a hospital ofter his surgery. 

The duo were sitting in the hall, waiting for any news on their friend when they heard angry steps coming their way. 

They looked up and were met with angry eyes. 

"You two!" The man pointed at them, "where's that idiot?!"

Klaus looked at Alex, "Umm, who?" His voice was quite, not wanting to anger the man more than he already was. 

"Dave! That Fucking idiot!"

A look of realization passed through Alex face, "you must be Robert."

The man paused his fuming and looked at Alex up and down, "and you must be Klaus."

"That's me!" Klaus raised his hand like he was in kindergarten. 

"I'm Alex." Alex stood and offered his hand. 

Robert took his hand and gave it a shake, "Robert, as you both know." 

There was a moment of silence, 

"So where is he?" Klaus met Robert's eyes. 

"Oh! Yeah, he's in there." And pointed to a door a few fit away from them. 

"But they won't allow anyone in." Alex said when he saw the man ready to take off. 

"Dang!" 

And that how they met. 

After Dave was released from the hospital, he went to Robert's house and kindly offered the two to come stay for sometime. 

And they accepted. 

They knew they would leave soon so they wanted to spend some time with their friends. 

They also told Dave who they were and where they've come from. 

And Dave believed them, because well, he saw them appear out of nowhere the first night, didn't he?

And Robert found out when he saw Alex appears naked in his room. 

He had forgotten his towel and thought nothing of waking around naked as long as no one saw him. 

It's safe to say that Robert wouldn't look in his eye for a full day. 

So with everything set, the duo decided it's time to go. 

And that's how it brings them here. 

The briefcase in one of Klaus' hand and the other holding Alex's. 

Standing in the middle of Dave and Robert's living room with the said men standing at the doorway. 

They had done all the huggings and goodbyes. 

"I prefer to say, see you next time." Alex had said when saying their byes. 

It was a lie, but no one pointed it out. 

They were happy to believe the lie. 

Dave smiled at them, his eyes ready, "Well, see you when I see you." 

Robert gave them a smile as well. 

Klaus and Alex held each other's hand tightly. the moment too painful for them. 

"See you."

And with that Klaus pulled his hand away from Alex, waited till Alex held him tightly by arm, and then opened the briefcase. 

With a whoosh, they were gone. 

Dave looked at Robert, "woah."

⊱❖⊰

Somewhere in the future, Alex and Klaus appeared on a bus. Eyes full of tears. 

——

Alex still held Klaus' arm tightly, waiting for the bus to stop. Klaus wasn't looking too good. he had a sad look in his eyes. Alex couldn't judge, he had some tears in his eyes before they came back but it seemed they no wanted to fall. Alex leaned on Klaus and felt a hand going behind him and around his middle, holding him tightly. the old man on the bus looked at them and shook his head with a smile.

As the bus came to a stop they got up, Klaus's hand now moving to Alex's wrist. they walked out the bus with the briefcase in one of Klaus's hands. 

They looked at each other for a second, before Klaus gently moved his hand away from Alex, and with another glance, he lifted the briefcase and the air and then brought it back down, making sparkes fly out.

He did that some more until he was sure the briefcase couldn't be used anymore.

And then he threw it away from where he and Alex stood, hearing the briefcase going up in flames. and without giving the briefcase another glance, he walked up to Alex and hugged him, shoulders shaking from his sobs. Alex ran his hands gently in Klaus's hair while whispering in his ear.

"Let's go," Alex told Klaus, "let's go home."

Klaus nodded and they walked away, holding hands.

✥

When they arrived home, no one was there. And if pogo was around, he didn't show up to greet them. 

Alex led Klaus upstairs to his room, sat him on the bed and went to the bathroom. he opened the hot water in the bath and then left, going to Klaus till the bath was full. 

When he came into the room he was Klaus, with his chin resting on his hands, looking at him.

Alex smiled and walked up to him, "What's on your mind?" he said as he ran his fingers gently in Klaus' hair. 

"How he lived."

Alex hummed, thinking for a second, "Well, if he stayed with Robert, I'm sure he lived a happy life."

This time it was Klaus who hummed, "Can you get some towels, mine are," he waved his hands, "dirty?"

Alex smiled, "Sure."

When he came back into the room, he saw Klaus' clothes laying on the floor and he couldn't hear the water running. 

he walked in the bathroom and found Klaus in the bath, "here," and he set the towels on the cabinet and turned to walk away.

"Don't go." 

he paused and looked at Klaus. 

"Never." 

he walked up to Klaus and took off his clothes, gently sitting behind Klaus. 

Klaus leaned on him, feeling safe as his lover's hands held him tightly to his chest, he closed his eyes.

✥

Alex was once again, brushing Klaus' hair with his fingers. not focusing.

one moment they were in the past, in the middle of a war, with a best friend and the next second they were in the future, back home with the threat of apocalypse threating their peace. 

he could still hear it.

the sound of helicopters, men shouting, guns being fired and men screaming.

sure, he had a messed up childhood but he was never in a war. beating bad guys was not the same as killing man after man, knowing they had a family out there, waiting for their husband, father, brother to come back home. 

he wasn't only killing bad guys, he was braking a family. leaving families alone, grieving over the ones they've lost.

This was war, and war was new to him. 

as he was lost in his mind, he felt Klaus moving.

he came back to reality just when Klaus sat hunched over and breathing heavily 

"Hey," Alex said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Klaus didn't answer for a second, still breathing heavily.

Alex softly put a hand on Klaus back, moving to his shoulder blades and rubbed it softly. 

"Come back to me," Alex said and his hands making Klaus feel grounded. 

he slowly leaned back on Alex, letting the man clean his hair and then he returned the favor, with some kisses being exchanged here and there.

after they were done, they got out of the bath and walked back in the room to get dressed. once done-Klaus just wearing his black leather pants and Alex wearing a simple shirt and one of Klaus' jeans-Alex took their clothes and went to put them up for laundry. 

As he was walking back, he saw five standing in the doorway. quickly he made himself invisible, even to Klaus.

old habits die hard.

"You okay?" five asked as Klaus dried his hair using a towel.

"Yeah, it's just," Klaus answered, "long night."

Five snorted, "More than one, From the looks of it."

"yeah," Klaus said as he was wearing his shirt, Dave's dog tags hanging from around his neck. a parting gift.

"Don't remember the dog tags." 

"Yeah they uh," Klaus said as he finished putting on his shirt, "Belonged to a friend."

"How about that new tattoo?" FIve questioned, still standing in the doorway.

Klaus looked at his arm and then huffed. "You know," he started, moving his hands, "I don't totally remember getting it. like I said, it was a long night."

Alex snorted, "liar." 

Five moved farther in the room, "You did it, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked with forge confusion.

Five came closer to where Klaus was sitting on the bed, "You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus."

"symptoms of what?"

Alex, once the doorway was cleared had moved and was now standing slightly behind Five.

Five let out a breath, "The jet lag, full-body itch."

Klaus sighed, resting his head between his hands.

Alex sighed as well, Busted.

Five wasn't done, "Headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain."

Klaus looked defeated, knowing he couldn't deny it anymore.

"You gonna tell me about it?" 

"Your pals," Klaus stated, "When they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead.

"And in return, you stole their briefcase." Five said a matter of factly.

"Yeah, I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever."

Five started pacing.

"And then I opened it."

"and the next thing you knew, you were where?" Five turned and faced Klaus, "Or should I say when?"

"What difference does it make?" Klaus said coldly.

"what dif-" Five started, "Uh Okay, how long were you gone?"

"Almost a year."

"A year?" Five said in amazement, "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah," Klaus said with a smile, "I'm ten months older now."

"No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus," Five began.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Well, he's not joking now." and then he made himself visible to Klaus. 

Klaus looked behind Five and when he saw his lover, he smiled.

"Hazel and Cha-Cha Will do whatever they can to get the briefcase," Five looked around the room, "Where is it now?"

"Gone, I destroyed it." Five turned to look at Klaus.

"Poof."

Five got furious, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oi!" Klaus heard Alex say and then huffed.

"What do you care?" Klaus was getting annoying. He just wanted Five to leave so he could spend some time with Alex.

"What do I care? I needed it you moron, so I could-I could get back, I could start over."

Klaus stood up waving Five off, "Just-just," he then began to walk out of the room.

"Where you going?" Five questioned.

"Interrogation's over, just leave."

"Have you-" the hesitation in Five's voice made Klaus pause. now he was standing next to Alex.

Klaus turned to look at Five, "What?"

"Have you seen Alex lately?"

That shocked both Klaus and Alex. Klaus looked around the room, "Should I?"

Five sighed, "It's just," he sat on the bed, "In the future, I saw him there. But he's dead, isn't he?" Five looked down at his hands.

Klaus didn't answer for a moment, and when he opened him mouth to talk Alex beat him to it.

"Not really," Alex said and Five's head snapped up. 

Eyes wide with shock, he stood slowly. "Lex?"

Alex smiled, tears in his eyes. it has been so long since he talked to any of his siblings beside Ben. Five even longer.

"Hey bro." 

Five stood there for a second, before throwing himself in Alex's open arms.

"You're alive." breathed Five as Alex hugged him back, "You're here."

Alex held Five tightly in his arms, "I'm okay, I'm fine."

Klaus smiled at the scene and then left, giving the siblings some alone time.

"But how?" Five pulled his head back from where it was resting on Alex's chest, "Why?"

Alex sighed, "The old man's plans kiddo."

Five huffed, "Don't call me kiddo."

That made Alex laugh, "Oh right, you're now an old man!"

Five snorted before he started to laugh too, "You were saying."

"He made me go invisible, I improved my powers. could choose who would see me and who couldn't. And then Reginald made it look like I died."

Five pulled back completely, "But there was nothing about you in Vanya's book!"

Alex rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that was my fault. After I 'died', I had this big argument with Reginald. Made me lose control of my power and Vanya saw me. Reginald used Allison's powers to make Vanya forget. Maybe in her subconscious, she knew that I was alive."

"Allison knows?"

"No."

"Five," Alex called when he saw the boy ready to leave the room. "Don't tell anyone."

Five frowned, "Why?"

"I'll tell them on my own, just, It was a long night."

Realization flashed in Five's eyes as he nodded, "Well, welcome back to the future."

Alex smiled as Five left.

Now time to go and see where Klaus has gone to.

✥

Alex Found Klaus standing in the hallway and when he got closer he saw what was going on.

Pogo was fixing Grace.

Without saying anything, Alex took Klaus' hand and led him downstairs.

Pogo looked up as they walked down the stairs. "Well, Everyone's back home." And then continued fixing Grace.

✥

Alex lingered in the stairs, letting Klaus go down by himself. 

"What happened here?" Klaus asked Alex when he sat the chandelier on the floor.

Before Alex could answer, Diego walked past Klaus, not seeing Alex, with a briefcase in his hands.

"You look like shit."

"why, thank you. "Klaus said, "Hey, where you going?"

"Nope," Diego asnwered, popping the 'P'.

"What?" Klaus was doing all the questioning becasue Diego had yet to see Alex standing behind Klaus.

Diego stopped and turned his head to Klaus, Alex still not in sight, "I'm not giving you a ride."

"Oh, come on, man. You know we can't drive." Klaus pleaded.

Diego ignored the 'we' thinking Klaus was just being Klaus, "I don't c-" He didn't finish his sentence, admitting defeat by just looking at Klaus.

"Okay, great. I'll just go get our stuff." Klaus said and walked away to pack himself and Alex a bag, "Two minutes, You guys can catch up till I come."

Diego huffed before frowning, "Who-" he finally turned completely and saw Alex standing next to the fallen chandelier. 

His briefcase fell to the ground. 

"Alex," he whispered like he was afraid if he talked loudly Alex would disappear before his eyes.

"Hey." Alex smiled and waved, eyes once again teary. 

There was lots of crying today and he felt sleepy.

"You-" Diego came closer until he was standing right in front of Alex. he poked Alex in the ribcage.

"Ow," Alex said mockingly and was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder. 

"Ow!" this time you could detect a little bit of pain in his voice. 

"What the fuck?"

Alex winced, "uhh, It was Reginald."

Diego looked at him, "That explains so much it's illegal."

Alex's laugh echoed in the empty hall and soon after Diego's joined.

Alex hugged Diego, "It's good to see you again bro."

Diego held Alex tightly, "I missed you."

They pulled back from the hug, and that's when Alex remembered something. 

His face fell, "I'm sorry about Eudora." At Diego's confused face Alex elaborated, "I was there to help her save Klaus, I couldn't get to her. I'm sorry."

Diego was once again sad but he smiled at his brother and patted him on the shoulder, "knowing she had someone there when she died is better than thinking she died alone."

Alex smiled at him, "let's go. Klaus will be here any moment now."

——

"So, let me get this straight. You guys went back to the Vietnam war, served in it, and then he nearly died and you guys came back after a year?! Did I get it right?" Diego asked the four men sitting in front of him. 

After the shocking appearance of Dave and Robert Young- yes Dave Young is sitting next to his husband Robert Young, yes it happened- the four explained their situation to a very confused Diego. 

Alex thought for a second and then nodded, "yeah, sounds right." 

And then took a sip from the martini he had ordered only to spit it back in the glass and make a face. God, that stuff is disgusting. 

Klaus quietly laughed next to him knowing from the moment Alex had ordered his drink that this would happen. 

Dave had a wrinkly hand around his beer and Robert was studying Diego with sharp eyes. 

"When did this happen exactly?" 

"Well," Klaus counted his fingers, "technically it was yesterday but like a year ago." 

"Ha!" Alex shouted, making the others flinch at his loud and sudden action, "This means I'm a year older than you guys now, I'm the oldest! Take that you fuckers!" 

"No."

Alex turned to Diego mid victory dance, "what?" 

"You are not the oldest."

"Well, It certainly ain't you kiddo."

Klaus answered this time, "No he's right." 

Alex turned to Klaus with betrayal, "et tu Klaus?" 

"It's five, He's the oldest." 

Alex opened his mouth to argue only to close it again, "dang." 

Robert and Dave were laughing as the trios bantered. 

"Have you guys seen it?" Alex suddenly asked the older couple, making their laughter to come to a stop.

"seen what kiddo?" Robert teased. 

"That pic right there." Alex pointed at the old photo on the wall. Diego got up, ignoring Klaus' who was tugging his sleeve like a kid and went to see the photo.

"well someone had to put it there," Dave said with a smile.

Alex smiled, "I really missed you guys, It's been like what, not even twenty-four hours?" he turned to Klaus who shrugged, "but still, we really missed you."

"Awww, kiddo," Dave said and ruffled Alex's hair and got a hiss in reply. 

"Now I hate you." 

that got a laugh out of everyone.

⋇

After an hour of catching up with the Youngs, Klaus and Diego said their goodbyes- Klaus was hugging Robert with everything he had and wouldn't let him go until Robert and Dave promised to see them again when they were free and all the apocalypse stuff was over- Dave had asked to talk to him privately so he stayed behind to see what the old man wanted. 

from where he was standing outside the pub, he could see Diego and Klaus bickering like children and he sighed when he saw Klaus putting his hands on his ears and saying something loudly, which made Diego huff with frustration and then comically, banged his head on the steering wheel.

he snorted at the sight of them and then turned to look at Dave and Robert. 

"soo...?"

Dave smiled, "How are you guys coping with coming back from war?"

Alex shifted on his foot, "Why don't you ask Klaus?"

"Cuz he would lie and say everything is fine," Robert said grimly.

"And everything is not okay." Dave finished.

Alex looked between them, a bit creeped out, "That's so weird. stop doin' it."

"But it's true, isn't it?" 

Alex felt uncomfortable, "Well, yeah. We were just on a battlefield not even twenty-four hours ago and everything being quiet after a year of too much noise and guns and everything makes me feel uneasy. it's like the enemies are hiding and waiting for me to drop my guard so they can attack me. and the flashbacks- I know I have PTSD, who wouldn't?! but still everything is so...diffrent." 

He took a deep breath, not looking the other men in the eye, "And you know what bothers me the most? is that all this," he waved his hands around, "The war and stuff, that was a year ago for me but for these people, it's been a day and I can't cope with it. every person I knew is either dead or old, no offense guys, but they were the first friends I've made since I've been 'dead'."

no one said anything for a while. Alex looked over his shoulder to see Klaus and Diego arguing over something and then Klaus blew a raspberry. 

"Klaus has nightmares, so do I. but I don't know how to help him." he sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets. "He's going to do drugs again just to forget everything that happened, And I-" He looked in Dave's eyes for the first time since he opened up, "I want to keep him safe, last time he did drugs was because of me and now it's because I can't help him."

he tilted his head backward taking a shaky breath, "I don't know what to do."

Dave smiled painfully and laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, "You're a soldier. you were one since you were a kid and that dad of yours made you guys into his own little army. We've seen you guys grow up knowing who you would turn into and every time you guys did something, I would turn to anyone who was beside me at that time and tell them 'These kids are gonna be great one day. They're gonna save us, Just you wait.' I didn't lose hope in you when the academy went their separate ways. I didn't lose hope when they said you and your brother were dead. I still hoped that everything would go as you had told me. I didn't lose hope cause I know you, you would do anything for the ones you love and you have given up so much for them already. you pretented to be dead for years, not being able to tell the truth to your family. It's okay to break down Alex, You've gone through so much and it's okay to cry. to scream and ask for help. you can't blame yourself for everything that happens, not everything is your fault. But you can make them better. you can make klaus feeling better by just being there for him. that's all he needs from you. don't leave him and he won't leave you. you guys love each other too much to do that. so don't worry, everything's gonna turn fine because when the wind blows the clouds away, the sun will shine on you."

Alex looked at Dave, "When the fuck did you get so wise?"

Robert started laughing and Dave smiled.

Alex gave them a hug and a 'thank you' before walking towards the car. 

as a wise man once said, "Take the free advice from the old men."

it's him. 

he's the wise man.

——

"Sup whores," Alex said as he sat in the backseat of Diego's car. Diego was looking at Klaus with disbelief in his eyes and Klaus was looking at Alex from the rearview mirror Like he was the only thing anchoring him.

"Why is he like this?" Diego asks Alex, eyes still on his crackhead of a brother.

"Like what?" Alex pulled a cigarette out of nowhere and puts it in his mouth.

Diego turned his gaze to Alex, shaking his head as he saw the cigarette. He reached behind and took it out of Alex's mouth before his brother could light it, and throws it out the window.

"Hey!" Alex reaches forward to save the cigarette, but Diego is faster than the sleep deprivation brother. 

"No! You both have to stop with the drugs and shit! What's wrong with you two?!" Diego snapped.

Klaus is the one who answers, "Because we lost someone!"

surprisingly, it was Alex who disagreed, "No we didn't"

Klaus turned his head towards his lover so fast that Alex was worried for a second, "We didn't lose them, I guess this is just trying to deal with what we saw back in Vietnam. they're still alive, both of them and that's what matters. that they had a good life and we were lucky to see them again even after all these years." Alex explains calmly.

"But-"

"No buts Klaus, what is done is done. we only have one option, to move on and be grateful that they're alive."

Klaus looked at his lover like he was trying to read his mind, after some silence he looked away and then nodded, "I guess."

When they both turned to look at Diego, they saw that he wasn't paying any attention to them and instead was looking at something or someone- from the rearview mirror.

Diego turned to look at the person better, "That's our man."

Klaus looks at him from the side mirror while Alex turned to have a better view.

"Hey, I know that guy," Klaus said not moving his gaze.

"How could you possibly know that-" 

"He and a really angry lady tortured me. I barely got out with my life." 

"Yeah, he was really beat up when me and- you know, when we got there," Alex said.

The three continued to look at the man as he unlocked his car and sat in. when he turned the engine on and pulled away, Diego also started the car.

"We gotta get this guy."

"Hell yeah."

_(:_」∠)_  
(^Me waiting for death to take me)

They followed the car to a motel, Alex couldn't say if it was the same one that he rescued Klaus from or not, because well, it has been around a year since that happened and Alex-bless his soul- was like a fish. You know, three-second memory span.

when they arrived Diego got out and walked to the car that the guy -let's call him Panda, don't ask why- had driven and crouched so he could see under the car. he then put a device under the car and checked the device with another device.

Alex looked from the window with wide eyes, "Was that a bomb?"

Klaus had his face pressed against the window, eyes equally wide, "yeah."

"Cool."

Spoiler, it wasn't a bomb it was a tracker. 

Diego walked back to the car and sat in the car. they were hiding on the other side of the street behind an ice cream truck.

Yeah, they knew it was a bad cover but, eh.

"Bingo," Diego said when he saw the people that he was after look at him from the window and then pulled the curtains. 

"Did you know that killing these people is not gonna make you feel any better." Klaus suddenly got wise as he took a bottle of alcohol out of nowhere and started drinking. 

Alex was offended, He didn't even offer him any.

"Hey, gimme some!" Alex made grabby hands but he was denied.

"You don't even like this."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop drinking it," Alex said and crossed his hands over his chest and pouted, he honest to god pouted like a five-year-old.

Klaus just laughed and took another sip.

"Yeah," Diego began like the two weren't having a serious conversation, "I'm gonna sleep like a baby."

"Sure, Jan." 

"Sure you will."

_(:_」∠)_

They saw Panda -What Alex named the dude- Come out the room and after a brief pause walked away.

"Stay in the car," Diego said and opened his door.

"What are you talkin' about? This guy tortured me." Klaus looked at him like he was crazy for even considering that idea.

"I have a plan."

Diego walked to where he knew the room was.

There was a moment of silence in the car before Klaus broke it. 

"Should we-"

"Yup."

They both grinned at each other and then followed Diego up the stairs. Alex made himself invisible to anyone but Klaus and Diego. 

"So, What exactly is the plan here, big guy?"

"I told you to stay in the car."

"Yeah, but you also told me that licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes," He took a sip from the bottle.

Alex looked at them in disbelief, "What?"

Diego leaned closer to Klaus' ear, "We were eight."

Klaus shrugged and tried to move forward, but was stopped when Diego grabbed him and took him down the stairs.

"Uh-Uh," Klaus whined.

"Boo, you whore."

Klaus looked at his lover, "What's with you and calling me a whore?"

Alex shrugged, "It's a phase."

"Guys, I need you to listen to me, okay? Now, go back to the car." Diego said as he led them down the stairs.

Diego put his hands on Klaus' shoulder and looked at him, while he still speaks calmly.

"If I don't come down in two minutes, that means I'm probably dead. That happens, go get help. Okay?"

Klaus sighed, "Yeah, Okay, okay, okay."

Diego smiled at them and then goes up the stairs. 

"You too Alex!" 

Alex heard as he's about to follow his brother upstairs. He paused and sighed. 

'Brothers.'

Klaus and Alex start walking to the car, Paused and then grinned. 

As they're walking back to where their brother was, they hear tires screech and then the sound of gunfire. Alex ran and pulled Diego behind a wall, where they were safe from the bullets. Diego had taken a shot to his shoulder but nothing serious. he's had worse. Klaus comes to Diego's other side, helping his lover and his brother.

"See? You used to think I was an idiot." Klaus said breathlessly.

"I still think you're an idiot." Diego put his hand on the wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding 

"They're getting away," Alex suddenly said and pulled the other two down the stairs, getting a little wince from Diego.

"Shit, Get in the car."

"No can do missy," Alex said and pointed to the tires. they were flat.

"Oh."

Klaus kicked the tires twice before moving back.

"Klaus honey, that ain't gonna help." 

Alex looked at Klaus when he leaned against the ice cream truck and started talking to Diego, but he wasn't listening because he had a plan!

"Okay, so bear with me, but I have an Idea."

Diego groaned, His brother's ideas were never good.

_(:_」∠)_

After some arguing, It was decided that Klaus would drive the ice cream truck. despite not knowing how to drive, somehow he was allowed behind the wheel.

how rude.

Somewhere along the way, Ben had appeared making Alex scream. 

So there were now four people in the ice cream truck, and two of them were invisible.

Ben and Alex were sitting on the dashboard and playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. 

It was a fun ride.

slowly, they got near two cars on the road and Alex decided it was time for a dramatic entrance. so that's how they got close to the cars with the ice cream truck playing 'Ride Of The Valkyries'.

It was a badass moment.

although Diego would disagree and say it was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. But the look of confusion on the face of the four people was worth it.

As they pass Luther the monkey-man and Five the man-child, Klaus waved at them and got a slow wave and smile from Luther.

Alex made himself visible making Diego jump not excepting that.

"GO FASTER!" 

"WHEE!"

"YEET!"

Panda and Lady start shooting at them almost immediately. But Klaus doesn't stop and hits them with the ice cream truck.

"SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Alex shouted happily making Klaus laugh at his lover.

The four people in the car jerk forward as they hit the baddies' car.

Diego's held his shoulder, "Ah."

They got out of the car and saw Luther running towards them, taking Diego and helping him run to the car he was standing next to. While the baddies went to the different sides of the road looking for something Alex didn't know what.

Klaus and Diego -and Ben- sat in the backseat and Alex ran to the other side to sit in the front seat. When he does, Luther is already behind the wheel and before he can even close the door, the car is moving.

_(:_」∠)_

When they were sure they were safe, they all breathed in relief.

"Woah!" Alex said and started laughing. Everyone else following and soon the car was filled with the sound of laughter. 

"Did you see their faces? Classic!" Klaus clapped as he continued to laugh. 

"Alex, oh my god. Did you scream 'yeet' before crashing or was that my imagination?" Luther said to his brother.

"I did!" Alex grinned at the monkey-man.

Luther looked at him and laughed, before suddenly stopping the car making everyone jerk forward. 

"ALEX?!" Luther yelled, just realizing who he was talking to.

Alex only continued to laugh. 

'What a day!'

——

Alex and Klaus were having a lazy day, which meant that they weren't moving from where they sat on the floor of the bathroom. they were too lazy to go back to bed and be comfy.

Alex was about to doze off and dream the rest of the dream that he was having for the last week, there was a knock on the door which made Alex panic and hide himself from all eyes and that made Klaus panic because what if all of this was just a dream.

"Busy!" Klaus shouted as he reached out with his hand to try and find Alex. that made Alex confused because what was his lover doing?

Luther, not caring about privacy opened the door, "Oh good. You're up," He looked around the bathroom before asking, "Where's Alex?"

Explaining how Alex was alive was made on their way back home and Diego couldn't stop laughing as he remembered Luther's face. It was a fun ride.

Once he understood what was going on he made himself visible making Klaus sigh in relief.

"Sup." 

"We need to talk. You, me and the others, So meet me in the living room like now-ish."

"Yeah, I would like to scold you all for your recent behavior and scare the hell out of Allison and Vanya but you see, I have a date with my dream aka Mr.Ice Cream-"

Luther interrupted Alex, " Yeah, no time for that. The world's ending in three days."

Alex whistled, "I forgot about that."

"Same."

So that's how they found themselves down in where I like to call 'We-come-here-when-we-have-to-talk' room or simply the living room. but that sounds boring and we don't do boring.

Alex was invisible and only Luther, Diego and Klaus could see him, they thought it would be better if they slowly explained to her how he was alive. 

"Three days?" Allison asked as she handed a coffee cup to Luther. Everyone had their own cup except for Alex. 

He pouted when he was handed none. 

"The old bastard did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it," Klaus said from where he was sitting on the floor and Alex was lying down with his head on Klaus's lap. "He just left out the part about how soon."

Alex hummed.

"But can we trust him? I don't know if you've noticed but five's a little," Allison did a 'crazy' hand thing and whistled.

"Our little psycho," Klaus smiled and took a sip from his cup.

"I can't whistle," Alex said suddenly. 

Klaus looked down at him, "Since when?" He ignored Allison's confused look.

"Since now, Look," Alex got on one of his elbows and blew a raspberry, "See! I can't whistle anymore!" 

Diego chuckled at his brother and Luther facepalmed.

Allison was still confused, "Am I missing something? Did you all do drugs together and are having the same hallucination?"

"We'll talk about it later," Luther said, "Back on what we were talking about, He was pretty convincing. If he wasn't trying to stop an apocalypse, those lunatics wouldn't be chasing him."

"That's why they were after him?" Diego asked as he took a sip with his good hand, the other was in a sling.

"Yeah."

"What did Five even see?" Allison questioned from where she was standing next to Luther.

"Uh" Luther Began, "Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for more. Alex was now sitting on a couch behind Klaus and had his legs thrown over one of the arms and was facing Luther.

"So here's the Plan," Luther stood up making Klaus look at Alex with a weird expression and Alex shrugged with the same look on his face.

"Wait, what?" Allison said making Luther stop talking his bullshit.

Everyone started complaining.

"Wait a tick, wait a tick, wait a tick, "Klaus said making Luther face him, "What actually happened the first time around?"

"Yeah. Come on, big boy, spit it out."

"What you hidin' big guy?"

There was a tense moment before Luther looked at his Coffee like it had all the answers to the universe's most puzzling questions.

"We died," and then immediately took a sip. 

It was actually a funny scene if they weren't just informed that they've died in the future. 

"What was that?"

"I said we, uh, died?" Luther said like he was unsure.

Another tense moment of silence as all the siblings looked at him, That was until an umbrella was thrown and opened with 'The Umbrella Academy' written on it. 

Klaus yelped and then Alex made himself visible while laughing.

"You-" He tried to talk but couldn't with how much he was laughing.

Allison was quiet for two seconds before she shouted. "What the hell!" and then fainted.

"That's the best reaction I've gotten."

🌖dAd SenT mE tO tHe MoOn🌔

Explaining how you're alive to an angry woman who has the power to control you is hard.

trying to calm the said woman is even harder.

so here he was a Luther holding back Allison as she was crying and trying to Rumor Alex to, She said and I quote, "I heard a rumor THAT YOU WILL LET ME SLAP YOU UNTIL I FEEL LESS ANGRY-" end quote.

After Allison calmed down-and slapped Alex once before hugging him and crying on his chest- They sat around the bar to try and figure out what to do with the apocalypse.

Alex left to get himself a coffee when things were going nowhere.

when he got back, the fam was still in the living room and Allison was standing away from the others. 

"I'm thinking it's about the moon, Dad must have sent me up there for a reason-"

"Shut up about the moon Luther, no one gives a fuck," Alex said as he entered the room and went to sit beside Klaus with his coffee in hand.

"What did I miss?" he asked Diego.

"Vanya came with Ugly dude, got angry, left."

"Well, did you tell her about me?"

"like I said, she was angry and wouldn't listen to us, we tried but she said something about us being assholes and then left with the ugly dude."

"Don't be rude," Alex scolded.

"TBH, he was ugly." Klaus chimed in.

Before Alex could say anything Klaus turned and faced Luther as he talked, "We all died fighting this thing the first time around, Remember?"

"Klaus, shockingly, has a point, What gives us a win this time?" Just when Diego finished talking, the lights did a thing and then a portal appeared and Five came out of it.

"Je-Jesus! You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?"

Five was lying on the bar with a briefcase under him.

"Five, where have you been?" Luther demanded.

when FIve tried to get down the bar, he stumbled and was caught by Alex who was the closest to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Who did this? 

"Irrelevant."

"So, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us."

"The Umbrella Academy." Luther the know-it-all said.

" Yeah, but with me, obviously. So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead. I know who's responsible for the apocalypse." 

he handed a paper over to Allison, "This is who we have to stop."

"Harold Jenkins?" Alex read from over Allison's shoulder.

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

▪️YEARS AGO▪️

It was one of those normal days for the members of the umbrella academy. Their adopted father, Sir Reginald Hargreeves had given them an easy mission that went smoothly and without much damage. They had gone in, killed the bad guys and got out. Their typical mission.

After they cleaned the mess, (meaning them. Honestly how they get the red out of the white parts of their suits should be their superpower) And were on their way back to the Umbrella Academy Mansion.

As they neared, they could hear the crowd that had gathered at the front of their hose cheering for them and holding up banners. Kids shouting and jumping up and down. 

when they pulled up, Sir Reginald Hargreeves opened his door and got out of the car and soon, the Umbrella Academy kids followed.

The crowd went even crazier as the kids one by one got out and followed their adopted father to the gates of their house.

When they all got out, a kid who was dressed in his own makeshift TUA suit jumped over the barricades and grabbed Allion's hand.

"Excuse me," Allison turned around to see who had grabbed her, "I'm your biggest fan-"

The boy was cut off as Luther came forward and separated the boy from his sister.

"Hey hey," Luther said as the boy let go of Allison who stepped away from the kid, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Get back behind the barricade!" Reginald shouted at the boy.

"It's just," the boy said softly, "I was born on the same day as the academy kids. I think I'm like them. I must be." 

The crowd had gone silent, wanting to hear what was happening.

The boy was now grinning, "I haven't quite figured out what my power is, yet. But maybe you can help me fun out."

Reginald lowered himself so he was looking at the boy's eye, "You have no power, You never will have power."

The boy wasn't smiling now. Reginald continued, not caring about hurting some kid's feelings, "Now go home." He said as he pointed at some random direction with his cane.

"No, Please. Just I- You have to let me stay. I came all this way. Please don't make me go back."

Reginald straightened himself, towering over the young kid and put his hand on his shoulder, "A little word of advice, my boy. Not everyone in this world can be powerful. Chasing something unattainable is a recipe forÂ a lifetime of disappointment and resentment." 

There was a moment of silence when Reginald grabbed the boy's makeshift TUA suit and forcefully walked him to the street, "So get off my property"

The crowd began to laugh as the boy's back was met with the car that the TUA kids had got out from earlier, and stared as the crowd pointed at him and laughed. Kids, women, men, and elders all were laughing at him.

He felt humiliated.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, Closed the gates to the mansion with a proud look on his face.

Behind him, Alex had never felt so disgusted to live in the same house as his adopted father.

Harold Jenkins left, killed his dad and was sent to jail. when he came back he went looking for his revenge and what he found in Sir Reginald Hargreeves' journal was the exact same thing.

⚓︎

▪️NOW▪️

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego asked as Luther, Klaus and Allison looked at the paper that Five had given them. 

'REASSIGNMENT: PROTECT HAROLD JENKINS'

"I don't know. Yet." Five said and took a sip of his coffee, "But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now."

"How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" monkey-man questioned the man-child.

"I don't know."

"Wait, so you just know his name? that's it?" Diego said and moved to the front of the group that had gathered in front of their little-but-big-brother.

"That's enough." 

"There's probably dozens of Jenkinses."

"Well, we just better start looking, then."

"I'm sorry," Allison said after moments of silence while they all processed the information that Five had found out, "Am I the only one that's skeptical here? I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?"

"Harold Jenkins. You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?" 

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys," Klaus said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk," Diego said.

"Yeah, Them. They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back - and preventing the end of life on Earth." Five explained.

"The what what?" Alex broke his silence. He was leaning on the bar and thus was behind everyone. Klaus sat on a sofa near him and when Alex looked at him, he pated the sit beside him. Alex gladly joined him and rested his head on Klaus' shoulder.

"My former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. 'Protect Harold Jenkins' So he must be responsible for the apocalypse."

Everyone had their thinking face on, Alex would have worried for their brains if he didn't know they had a single brain cell and couldn't think like a normal human being. Hah, extraordinary my ass.

Back to everyone, after some thinking and silence, they exploded. not literary. 

"What do you mean, protect time and space?"

"Where is this Hazel, Five?"

"My skin is on fire." Klaus got a weird look from Alex but who was he to judge. he was going to blurt out 'I dipped my pizza in milk.' 

"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?"

"You know what else is insane? I look like a 13-year-old boy. Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat. Alex pretended to be dead because of an old guy. Everything about us is insane. It always has been," Five was getting frustrated and it was visible to the siblings. 

"He's got a point there." Klaus' voice was so quiet that you would have missed it if it wasn't for the fact that everyone had shut up.

"We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days, anyway."

"But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died," Allison asked what was on everyone's mind, "Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?"

Because this time, I'm here." Five answered with such confident that Alex would have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that he simply didn't think this family could actually stick around and defeat what was probably going to be a giant purple bean.

"We have the name of the man responsible. Guys, we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people. Including Claire."

"You know her name?" Allison sounded touched by that.

"I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her"

Alex perked up, "Oh! claire-bear! man, do I miss that girl." 

Allison looked at him shocked, "When did you meet my daughter?"

Alex had an easy-going smile and waved, "Hello! Matt the imaginary friend over here," and did a jazz hand because why not.

"Oh my God! You're Matt?" 

"Who's Matt?" Diego asked because the only people who understood what was going on were the two talking and Five. the others were too stupid to follow the simple conversation.

"I'm Matt, claire's imaginary friend. I did just say that didn't I?" He turned and looked at Klaus for conformation but found him looking at him with a stupid smile on his face that would make Alex's feel like he could die right there as the happiest man alive- well dead but whatever.

"All right. Let's get this bastard." Allison got over her shock.

"You had me at Gerald Jenkins," Diego said using the single brain cell

"Harold Jenkins."

"Whatever. I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else."

"Ugly name for an ugly dude, I'm sure." Alex pitched in.

"And Luther?" Five asked the gorrila-man.

"Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon." 

"OMG, shut up about the moon Luther," Alex said from where he was sitting, invisible to everyone but Klaus. 

"Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?" Diego was seconds away from beating Luther and honestly, Alex would join him.

"No. 'Watch for threats.' That's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow." Argued the monkey-man. 

"No, we should all stick together." Allison tried to convince Luther.

"We don't have time for this!" Five was literally the only one being useful.

"Let's roll," Diego said, "I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, you're with me."

"Yeah. I-I'm good. I think I'll, uh I think I'll pass, I'm feeling a little under the weather, so, uh," He Groaned as he walked away with Ben and Alex following him closely.

Everyone went their own ways.

⚓︎

After hours of cleaning and re-organizing his old room now that he had the time, Alex walked around the house looking for his lover when he heard voices coming from the living room where they spent most of their time.

Alex was usually ready for any kind of situation but he was not excepting to find Luther choking Klaus and in a not-fun way.

"Hey asshole!" 

Luther dropped Klaus when he heard Alex. when he looked at where the voice had come from, he found a furious Alex stalking towards him in long steps. however, he didn't punch Luther and instead kneeled beside where Klaus had curled into a ball and was coughing. 

Klaus felt a hand on his back and relaxed, he knew with Alex around there was nothing that could hurt him, so he got up and started shouting at Luther about trying something and someone being a stubborn bastard. in return, Luther began a speech about how he was always alone and sent to the moon for nothing. 

Alex was a bit confused but knew that they were talking about the bastard who bought them as kids.

He didn't know how but he ended up cuddling Luther as he cried on his shoulder and holding him tight like a teddy bear. He did try to comfort his brother because stupid or not their brothers and no one's gonna make the monkey-man cry except for him. 

The day was getting weirder, Luther saying something about wanting to be like Klaus and doing drugs and all shit while still holding Alex like a teddy bear.

He was not surprised when Klaus denied him the drugs and shit. He was surprised when Luther declared that he's gonna get it himself, dropped Alex on the floor and then pushed Klaus away when he tried to stop him. 

"He's such a banana-shit."

"The fuck is that?"

——

Alex decided that he was done with this family. He had said that a lot in the past, like when Five got stuck in a wall and the fam had to get him out or when Allison kept rumoring her way around the house, sometimes she would rumor them for a glass of water!

But as they grow up, the weirdness doubled. Yes, they matured but they were still struggling with so much that sometimes Alex wanted to just pack his bags and leave. The only thing that stopped him was the only thing he had. His family. 

Alex loved them so much he would do anything for them, yes that includes pranking anyone they saw fit with his ability, but sometimes he just wanted them to shut the fuck up and solve their problems like grown-ups instead of the planktons that they are. 

All that leads Alex to where he is now. Walking with a ghost and a walking, talking ouija board who was his lover, looking for a monkey-man. See why he faked his death?

"You can do this Klaus. Luther needs you." Ben, the ghost we just talked about, said to his brother who was not dressed for the chilly night that it was. 

Alex scoffed, "Of course he can do this. And first, Monkey-man can take care of himself for an hour or two. Second, he's an adult who lived on the moon alone for like 4 years. I'm sure he's responsible enough to go to a club alone."

"How do you know he's in a club or something?" Klaus asked as he walked beside the two.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Well, I don't know. Maybe the fact that he was talking about becoming like you and that includes drugs and alcohol. and where else to find those but a club?"

Ben whistled, "Wow you've gotten smart."

"No, you're just getting stupider."

Rest of the walk was filled with either bickering-

"I swear to god Klaus if you say it one more time-"

"Tony Stark is dead for good."

"Goddamit! come back here you pathetic scum!"

Or with Ben's wise words-

"Remind me why we're going after Luther again?"

"Cause he would have done the same for you two!"

"Yeah..."

But finally, after pointless walking and fighting, they heard giggling and that meant club. Don't ask how they just knew.

"Ah fuck it," Alex said and entered the club. He was immediately hit with such loud noise that he was sure he was gonna walk out of there deaf. Klaus had grabbed his hand so they wouldn't get separated by the crowd. Ben just walked through them.

"WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING LOAD?" Alex yelled.

"DID YOU SAY MY MOTHER IS A SEAGULL FROM HELL?" Klaus yelled back. He had his fingers in his ear like a child and Alex couldn't blame him, he was so close to doing the same.

Alex sighed, "This is gonna be a long night?"

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING. LET'S GO FIND LUTHER."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID- why do I even bother." Alex decided that the best course of action would be to just drag Klaus around until they found their target. Ben was following them around with less trouble. lucky ghosty bastard.

"holy shit..." 

They found Luther alright, and what they saw just made Alex want to leave and never be seen by any form of life ever again.

Luther Hargreeves, number one, serious guy, was dancing naked with his giant furry form.

"DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS?"

"I DON'T THIS HE CARES."

Klaus walked to Luther with Alex following behind him, "LUTHER!" 

Luther turned and when he saw the two he grinned and opened his arms, "Brothers!"

he jumped down from the stage and pulled Klaus into a tight hug. 

"Ow!"

A girl came and started dancing with monkey-man, "huge fan of the furries."

Wow, so there was someone out there beside Allison who liked Luther? interesting.

And, W o a h, was that a drug Luther was holding?

Before he could do anything Klaus took the pill from Luther and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?!" Luther asked furiously, still dancing with the girl. 

"I don't know," Klaus said but all his attention was on where he had thrown the pill.

Alex slapped Klaus, "Don't even think about it, mister."

"I wasn't gonna!"

"mhm..."

They were pulled out of their usual bickering when Ben called them. They both looked at him and followed Ben's gaze and found their trouble for the night. 

A bulky guy was walking with two other guys who had bats towards where Luther was still dancing with the furry-lover girl.

"Oh shit, Luther."

"Help him, Klaus." Ben pleaded.

"What do you want me to do? jump him?" 

Alex had a thoughtful face. 

"Alex no," Ben said. 

"Alex yes." Alex grinned and ran after the men and jumped on the guy who seemed like the boss. 

"Luther!" Alex yelled as the guy trashed around trying to get Alex off him.

"Luther help!" Luther was deaf to all that was happening around him.

"Get him off me guys!" the dude yelled at his bros, and finally they managed to throw Alex off the dude. 

Klaus arrived at the same time and went to check on Alex who was now lying on the floor. Klaus called his name only to get no answer.

Before he could turn around and beat those guys, something hit him in the head and the next thing Klaus knew was darkness.

⋆

The darkness didn't last for a long time, because right after the hit, Klaus opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back with his hands at his side. From what he could feel it seemed like he was lying on some grass or something.

Klaus sat and found himself in a jungle of sort. That didn't seem right, Where was Alex?

He stood and stretched before looking around. 

"Yoo-Hoo!" He yelled when he saw a little girl writing on a bicycle towards him.

"Hello," Klaus said when the girl was in front of him.

"Almost didn't see you," The girl said, "Keep on riding around here, so pale and all."

"Hmm..."

"They don't have any sun down there?" The girl questioned.

"Down there? where am I?"

"Where do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I'm agnostic, so-"

"Doesn't really matter," The girl interrupted him, "You can't stay here?"

"Why not?"

"To be blunt, I don't really like you that much. your lover on the other hand..."

"Yeah, me neither. And back off, he's mine," Klaus thought for a second-surprise I know- "But wait a minute, aren't you supposed to love all of us?"

The little girl scoffed, "Where'd you get that idea? I need you so I can pick and choose, and you don't rub me the right way."

"Wait," Klaus said softly, "So you made us? You made me?"

"Well, I made everything else, so I must've made you." the girl sassed.

Klaus laughed, so sassy. Alex would have liked her.

"Why? Do you have another idea?"

"Maybe, a couple. I don't know."

"Well, then keep them to yourself. time is flying, so hurry up. He's waiting for you." she said and stared into the distance.

"Who is?" 

The girl just pointed to a direction and when Klaus looked he saw a cabin of sort.

Klaus just looked at her questionably, everyone he loved was alive and he had no idea who the fuck was waiting for him. 

The girl shrugged making Klaus sigh. He nodded at the girl and then started to run towards the cabin. 

When he entered the cabin, he found out it wasn't a cabin at all. 

It was a barbershop. 

Klaus looked around with his back to the door. he was looking around when he heard the bell ring, meaning someone had entered. When he turned around, all he could do was gasp because fuck. 

"Klaus?"

"Alex?"

Fuck.

——

It turned out not only Klaus was dead but Alex was dead too! 

Yayyy!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Klaus asked his now-for-real-dead lover. 

They were both standing in the barbershop, a radio was playing in the background, Alex couldn't identify the language but if he had to guess it was french. 

"Me? I cracked my head and died, The fuck you doing here?"

"I think they cracked my head too."

"Huh," there was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing. Klaus was leaning on Alex as they laughed like their lives depended on it. 

"Were so messed up dude," Klaus said between his laughs.

"Oh, you're telling me?" 

After a while of laughing at how fucked up they were, they finally calmed down and started looking around the shop. 

"Hey," Klaus said as he was looking at the photos on the wall, photos of the umbrella academy, all grown up. 

"Jezz, stalker much," Alex said from behind him and looked at the photos.

"Did you," Klaus said and turned to face his lover, "Did you by any chance see a little girl riding her bicycle?"

"It was a tricycle, and yes. We talked and she seemed nice. I think she liked me for some strange reason." Alex shrugged like it was no biggie. 

"Huh," On the outside Klaus seemed calm but on the inside, he was freaking the fuck out because what if she decides to keep Alex? Klaus can't lose him now or ever and if she keeps Alex from him, Klaus wage war against her. Not sure how he's gonna win, but he's dam well gonna try. 

Klaus went and sat on one of the chairs there and Alex started to snoop around. 

Suddenly, an apron was put around Klaus's neck from behind. Like you know, how barbers do their stuff.

"holy fu-" Klaus heard Alex whisper from where he was standing, but before he could turn around to see who was standing behind him, a wet towel was put on his head and blocked his vision. 

"Oh. Oh! That feels nice." Klaus said and felt his chair spin around.

"What in God's name took you so long?" A familiar and elderly voice said from behind him.

Klaus froze. and he never froze so it was a surprise. 

"Dad." 

Now he understood why Alex had freaked out and had gone quiet.

"I expected my son who can conjure the dead to have brought me forth days ago," Sir Reginald Hargreeves said in all his glory, as he placed some towels on Klaus's shoulder.

"Hi?" Alex said from somewhere behind Klaus and a look in the mirror told Klaus that his lover was standing slightly behind his chair. Close but not too close. Reginald paid him no attention, like how he did when he was alive.

"Yeah, well," Klaus started not taking his eyes off his lover," It's complicated. You know, I- I tried-" Klaus was cut off by Reginald putting some shaving cream over his mouth and everywhere making him spit, "I did, but-"

"You were poisoning yourself," Reginald had made it his mission to interrupt Klaus as much as he could. 

"Well, what do you expect? You'd just died,"

"Don't you dare try and use me as an excuse for your weakness," Reginald said and continued to put the shaving cream on Klaus. 

Alex was still silence, only observing. 

"Oh, right, well, yeah, You had nothing to do with it," Klaus said emotionlessly, "Locking me in a mausoleum with corpses when I was 13? No, You're right, It's irrelevant." He sighed.

Reginald looked at him and then came close with a razor but was stopped by Klaus making 'Ah-ah-ah' noises like he was talking to a kid.

"Careful, Dad."

"Don't worry," Reginald assured him, "You're already dead."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Dead Inside." 

Both Klaus and Alex said at the same time. Reginald once again ignored his 'son' who was standing.

"You children like to blame everything on me."

"Well, you were a sadistic prick, Not to mention the world's worst father."

Alex cursed himself in the background because why hadn't he bought Reginald a mug that said 'Word's Worst Father' for father's day?! Why!

"I just wanted you to live up to your potential, You especially," Reginald continued his shaving, "You're my greatest disappointment, Number Four. You only scratched the surface of what you were truly caple of, if only you'd focused."

Klaus was confused but then Reginald continued, "I thought that maybe killing Number Eight would have motivated you enough to finally achieve what you're capable of, but it seemed that I was wrong about how you loved that boy."

Klaus and Alex's eyes were wide. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Klaus said but was ignored.

"Instead," Reginald was acting like he hadn't just made the two boys' minds go boom.

Cause mind blown.

"Instead you pump yourself full of poison because you're afraid," Klaus sighed at his dad like the teenager he was, "Afraid of what? The dark?!" Reginald's voice raised at the end of his sentence.

"You know," From Klaus' tone it was obvious that he had enough of his dad for the day, "I suggest you get down off your high horse there, dear papa. You never had our best interest at heart. Look at your precious Number One, Luther found all the unopened letters he'd sent you. He knows that you sent him up to the moon for nothing."

Reginald paused his work, "That was foolish of me-"

He sounded like a caring father.

"-I should have burned it all."

Never mind, there goes the caring father. 

Klaus started laughing and he heard Alex snorting from behind him.

"That's your takeaway? Oh, wow. Yeah, course it is."

"Not an ideal solution, I confess," Reginald said and yanked Klaus' head to the right so he could have access to his left side. "But I knew that the world would soon need him, need all of you, and I had to do what was necessary."

"What about Alex?" 

Reginald hesitated before continuing his work, "What of Number Eight? He's dead isn't he?" 

Klaus looked at the mirror to look at Alex who was standing behind him, both looking confused. Couldn't he see Alex?"

"No, he's not."

Reginald faltered for a second, "So he told you. Shame, I thought he could have kept it a secret for a bit longer."

"You made him pretend dead with us for years and if you hadn't died, he wouldn't have told us!"

"Where is he now? Is he okay?"

"Right behind me. Do you really care?"

"Everything I did, everything I put you through, it was to prepare you, all of you, for something bigger than yourselves, You never understood that." He said and his eyes scanned behind Klaus but slid right over Alex. 

Even Dead He's The Invisible. 

"We were," Klaus sounded like he was ready to cry and stopped Reginald, "We were just kids. Little kids."

"You were never just kids, You were meant to save the world."

"Wait, wait. So you knew all about this? About the apocalypse?" Klaus what he and Alex were both thinking.

"I knew that I had to bring you all back together, one way or another. The fate of the world depended on it."

"Wh-What? What are you saying?"

"The only way to get you all back together was something momentous."

"Wait. You No. You don't mean you killed yourself?"

"Mm." Reginald conformed and Alex gasped.

Klaus sighed, "You could never do things the easy way, could you? You couldn't have picked up a phone?"

"Would you have answered?"

"No," Alex said even though he knew only Klaus could hear him.

"Now, listen to me, Number Four. What I'm about to say is of great importan-" 

Naturally, everything went to shit and white light surrendered them, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Klaus was trying to stay dead, "I can't No, I can't-I can't go back. I can't go back!" In the end, he had started screaming and he could hear Alex's voice faintly calling him.

And then Klaus woke up. Back in the club with music blasting and people surrendering him. He quickly sat up and took a deep breath before looking around trying to find Alex. 

"Alex!" He yelled and saw some people pointing to a direction and when he turned his saw his lover on the floor, still dead.

"No, no, no!" Klaus said and quickly ran to his lover's dead body and cradled his head to his chest, "No, Lex, don't stay there." 

Alex's body suddenly jerked and sat up making the two knock heads, "Ow!" 

"Oh my, You're alive!" Klaus said and hugged him.

"Of course I'm alive, I wasn't gonna leave you," Alex said and smiled. 

Some people around them cooed.

"We need to find Monkey-man." He said to Klaus and then looked at the crowd, "Has anyone seen a Monkey trying to pass as a human around here?" 

"Bouncers kicked him out." One person said.

"Oh, Great. Come on, Sixth sense." Alex pulled Klaus to his feet and with that, the two were gone.

——

Klaus and Alex searched everywhere last night and they found no sign of Luther. Alex even found a megaphone and shouted "Here, Monkey, monkey. monkey. I've got bananas!" but no monkey showed up. However, one of the locals had apparently called the cops because they were 'disturbing their peace'! what bullshit. So after avoiding the cops and running back to the academy, they collapsed on Klaus' bed. 

"I hate him," Alex said sleepily and turned his back to Klaus so he could spoon him. 

"We all do Lex, go to sleep," Klaus said while he buried his head in Alex's shoulder. 

And they had a semi-peaceful night. 

The next morning, Klaus woke up with a headache. Luther could not be any louder and his room was down the hall from his, so they heard everything going on in Luther's room.

Klaus tried to sit on the bed when he found a heavy weight on his chest and when he looked down he was met with black hair and some drool on him. 

He smiled to himself and then ran his fingers through the hair until Alex started to stir in his sleep. 

"I don't like chimichangas..." and he talked in his sleep. 

As Klaus continued to play with Alex's hair, he started to wake up until he was fully awake on Klaus' chest. 

"'morning," Alex mumbled. 

"Morning, Lex."

"Man I had the weirdest dream ever, It was Christmas and the Doctor was here trying yo feed me chimichangas! I've never been so scared in my life," He shuddered.

Klaus smiled, "Yeah you talk in your sleep," He then looked at his drool covered chest, "And you droll in your sleep."

Alex picked up his head and stuck out his tongue at Klaus and then he got off him, stretched and yawned. 

"Let's go annoy Luther," Klaus grinned and they got up. 

Minutes later after they had refreshed, they were standing outside Luther's door and Klaus had found a bell somewhere in his room.

Klaus ringed the bell, "Wakey, wakey!" he singsonged. 

Alex continued, "Eggs and bakey!" 

Luther stumbled out of his room with only a sheet to cover himself. 

"Oh there's the man," Klaus stopped ringing the bell.

"Ew gross dude, cover yourself. There are children present," Alex tried to cover Klaus' eyes cause he's the baby.

Klaus batted Alex's hand away, "Someone pulled a disappearing act last night. What mischief did you get into?"

"What? I didn't."

"Yeah?" Alex crossed his arms, "Maybe we should ask her."

Klaus looked over and waved with the ring, "Hello."

The girl waved back before Luther closed the door. 

"Oh come on," Klaus chuckled, "Don't be shy, big guy. You needed it! not a lot of ladies on the Moon, I assume."

"And all that," Alex inhaled deeply, "Pressure resting on those big hairy shoulders." 

The mischief duo laughed. 

"Guys, enough."

There was a moment of silence, "Wait, this is like your-" Klaus wiggled his eyebrows while whispering. 

Luther just looked at him.

Alex gasped, "No way! wait, yes I can actually believe this." 

Luther looked offended but he knew Alex was joking. Maybe. He wasn't sure. 

Klaus started spinning and ringing his bell, "Whoo!"

"We are not having this discussion."

"Yes we are, I have to make sure she's good to my baby bro-"

"Were all the same age, Alex."

"-Hush, baby bro. Big bro speaking." Alex shushed Luther. 

Klaus was still spinning and ringing, "He popped his cherry!" He then suddenly turned to Luther with his hands over his mouth, "Now you have to marry her!"

"No marrying until I approve baby bro," Alex said sternly.

"Would you keep your voices down?" Luther hissed.

Klaus lowered his hands causing the bell to ring, "You know I remember my first time, It was something out of a romantic novel. It was-" 

"Okay dude, that's enough." Alex stopped Klaus before he could continue. This was their private life for fuck's sake. Not that he actually cared but still!

"Alex," Luther snapped making them both turn back to him, "What is it?"

Alex looked confused so Klaus answered, "What? Oh, the Uh, important family business. Meet me downstairs, okay?"

"And, Luther No dilly-dallying, all right? Chop, chop." Alex said and with that, the two left Luther alone, for now.

When they got to the kitchen Alex started hitting the coffee maker but the coffee maker remained unmoving. 

Klaus had left to put the bell away and when he came back he saw Alex ready to start the chainsaw and cut the coffee maker into two pieces. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Klaus questioned. 

Alex looked over to him, "It wasn't working."

"Well, did you plug it in?" 

Alex closed his eyes, "No."

Klaus stared at him with disbelief. 

"In my defense, who unplugs the coffee maker?" 

It was at that moment that Luther walked in with a hoodie, took a look at Alex and his chainsaw and said, "I don't even want to know."

Klaus made Alex return the chainsaw from wherever he had gotten it from (It was from Five's room) and then after plugging the coffee maker, he made some coffee.

"Here we go," Klaus said as he poured some coffee for Luther and then for Alex, "This'll fix ya."

Before Alex could take a sip, his cup was rudely stolen from him by Five. Klaus poured himself a cup and decided to share with Alex, Cause the coffee was terrible and he couldn't finish that shit on his own.

"Jesus, who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?" Five placed the stolen cup back on the table.

"decent cup of- Bitch," Alex said before pausing, "Deja Vu, wow."

"Can we get started?" Luther mumbled.

"Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? No? All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum we're gonna get." Klaus starts banging on the table with a spoon or whatever it was. Alex was busy gaging from the coffee. That shit was awful!

"Now, listen up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm gonna spit it out."

"This is a bad idea," Ben announced his presence to the only two people who could see him, but only making Alex jump. 

"Yeah," Klaus said and then went quiet making the three-four if you count the ghost- to look at him.

"Klaus."

"I conjured Dad last night."

more silence. 

"I thought you said you haven't been able to conjure anyone in years." Luther questioned when it became obvious no one else was gonna say anything.

"Ah, yes, I know, but I'm sober. Ta-da!" He did a hand thing, "I got clean, Yesterday, Alex made me do it and then we ended up having this conversation with dead old Daddy himself."

Ben sighed.

'Mood' Alex mouthed to Ben, making him slam his head on the table.

'double mood' Alex thought.

"Has anyone got some aspirin?" Luther stood up.

"Top shelf, next to the crackers." 

"Why is it next to the cracker?"

Klaus stopped Luther, "Hey, hey, hey. This is serious, guys, all right. This really happened, I swear."

"Okay, fine. I'll play," Five had the cup back in his hand, "What did the old man have to say?"

"Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life, Yada yada yada, No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right? But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because-"

"-Wait for it."

"-he killed himself," Klaus said in a dramatic, sad voice.

"I don't have time for your games, Klaus." Luther said and this time really got up.

"I'm telling you the truth, Luther. Alex was with me too, ask him."

Five and Luther turned to Alex, who nodded, "Yeah he started shaving Klaus and ignoring me like I was invisible."

"Why'd he do it, then?" Five questioned.

"He said it was the only way to get us all home again," Klaus answered.

"No, Dad wouldn't just kill himself," Luther argued.

"Ah, you said it yourself," Five started, "He was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night."

"No," Luther continued to deny it, "There weren't any signs. Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviors."

"Like sending someone to the Moon for no reason?" Alex said making Luther loo at him.

"I swear to God, Klaus if you're lying-"

"I'm not. We're not." Klaus defended himself and his lover.

"Master Klaus is correct," Pogo said as he walked into the room with his cane, making the five kids turn to him. 

"Regretfully," Pogo sighed, "I helped Master Hargreeves enact his plan."

"What?" 

But Pogo wasn't done, "So did Grace, It was a difficult choice for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know. Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night."

"Sick bastard." Five commented.

"So the security tape we saw?" 

"It was meant to further the murder mystery. Your father hoped that being back here, - solving it together - would reignite your desire to be a team again."

"And to what end?" Alex asked.

"To save the world, of course."

Klaus laughed, "All right."

"First the Moon mission and now this. You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets?"

"Hey, calm down, Luther."

"No, I won't calm down. We've been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted."

"It was your father's dying wish, Master Luther," Pogo sighed, "I-I had no choice."

Luther walked over to where Pogo was standing, "There's always a choice." 

And with that Luther left the kitchen, and was followed by Pogo.

"I gotta think," Five portaled out. 

Klaus, Ben, and Alex sat in silence, thinking. 

——

"I've got an idea!" Alex said once he ran into Klaus's room, with a crazy look on his face. He was panting from the little run from the bathroom to the room.

Klaus slowly set the eyeliner that he was using down and turned and gave a weary look to his lover, "Okay?" 

"I'm," Alex puffed his chest out, "Gonna be an artist!" 

Klaus blinked. 

"You want to be an artist?" 

"Yes." 

"You?"

Alex huffed and crossed his arms, "Yes me, now go pose I wanna draw you," he made a shoo-shoo hand gesture and took out a pencil and a paper out of god knows where. 

Klaus shrugged, his lover had done weirder stuff before. 

He made his way to his bed and laid on it, "draw me like one of your French girls" 

And Alex did. 

Half an hour later, Ben walked through a wall, gave the two a look and then looked at what Alex was drawing. 

It was fascinating how a person could have so much confidence in their work when all they were doing was drawing a stick figure. 

For half an hour. 

"Wow." 

"That nice, huh?" Alex said without looking at Ben. 

Klaus had a shitty grin on his face. 

"I'm just glad he's not naked," Ben looked at Klaus and then immediately regretted it. 

Klaus sat up with a wider grin and Alex balled the paper that he was working on and threw it at the trash can. He did not make the shot. 

As klaus began to strip, Alex got up in search of a paper, and Ben ran out of the room screaming like a kid. 

With another smile, the two went back to what they were doing. 

It was hours later when the next victim of the two walked in, Five opened the door and found Klaus lying on his bed struggling with knitting needles and Alex was sprawled on the floor, face down and crying.

"What's wrong with him ?" Five pointed at Alex who had now curled into a ball.

"He, uh," Klaus tried to free his hands from the wool barn, "He was trying to play with the cat."

"We don't have a cat," Five said looking at the crying 31-Year-old, who started to cry even harder when He was reminded of the fact. 

"Exactly."

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A DOG??" Alex wailed. 

"Weren't you crying over the cat?" Five asked.

"WEll NOW I WANT A DOG!" Alex shouted getting on his feet and then storming out the door. 

Five was so confused, he just stared at the door. Klaus was still at war with the wool barn. 

Five shook his head, "This is not important, get up. We're going out." 

"Where?"

"To save the world."

"Oh, is that all? Great." Klaus said and slowly, like the bed was calling him back, he got up and tossed the stuff he was holding on the bed. He sat on the bed and started putting his socks on 

"So, Pogo said Dad killed himself to get us all back together, right? - Yeah, so? - So it got me thinking. I had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened, but Dad, he can't time travel. So how'd the crazy bastard actually know to kill himself a week before the end of the world?" Five was pacing.

"Well-" Klaus was rudely interrupted 

"you know Don't answer. That was purely rhetorical. Truth is, our whole lives, he's been telling us we'd save the world from an impending apocalypse."

"Yeah, but I always thought he just said that to scare us into doing the dishes." Klaus was putting his shoes on and not like a normal person. instead of bending down to put it on, he bought his leg up and did it in the air. 

"Me too," Five's tone was shocked like he never thought he and Klaus had ever thought of the same thing at one point, after all, he was better than all the peasants. "But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen?"

"Yeah, but knew how?" Now it was time for Klaus to put on his shirt.

"No idea. But the fact remains, his fakakta plan worked."

"Couldn't you just say silly?"

"No. the point is, We all came home. Since we're here we might as well save the world."

"Oh yeah? What like the two of us?"

"Ym, well, ideally, no. But gotta work with what I've got. And Alex might join." 

Klaus hesitated for a moment and then shook his head, "Nah, I don't think he's emotionally ready to face the fact that every dog and cat in the world are gonna end up dead soon."

They got out of the room and started walking down the hallway when they heard running footsteps and then Diego barged into his room.

"Where have you been?" Five asked as both he and Klaus looked into the room.

"Jail. Long story. Where's Luther?"

Five looked at Klaus, "Haven't seen him since breakfast." 

"Yeah," Klaus huffed, "Two days until the world ends, he picks a great time to drop off the grid. 

"Shit," Diego fastened his kinky outfit, "Allison is in danger." 

Five glared at Klaus, "Can we bring Alex in now?"

"Nope. Let's go."

𓆏  
ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴏɢ ʜᴇ's ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴛɪɴʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇ sᴋɪᴘ

Alex was not in a good mood. 

He was in fact, in a terrible mood. 

Why, you ask?

oh well, it's because the rest of the family had decided to leave him behind when they knew Allison was in danger. Diego had taken Five and Klaus and had gone to search for Luther the monkey man. Even Ben was with them. 

So he decided to go invisible to all eyes including the ghosts. 

After finding Luther in a bar, crying himself a river and then finding out that Harold Jenkins aka the guy that starts the apocalypse and Leonard Peabody aka Vanya's ugly boyfriend were the same person, they still didn't call him. 

A text would have been nice. 

So that's how Alex found himself, sitting on top of a moving car and scrolling through his Tumblr. SexyBoiNo8 had become famous after he started posting Umbrella Academy incorrect quotes. 

After a long ride, The Six members of the Academy found themselves at a lake house that belonged to Harold Jenkins. 

They bust in and they find Allison.

On the ground with her throat cut open. 

she was covered in blood and there was so much blood, on the ground and in her shirt and it was still coming out of the wound and his sister was cut open and she was dying, she was going to die and he was going to be left alone and Allison Hargreeves was dying. 

Those were Alex's thoughts as he laied eyes on his sister.

——

The ride home was wild.

Between everyone panicking over Allison and Allison bleeding to death the situation was critical. 

Five made a hard stop at the entrance of the academy and everyone got out. Luther was carrying Allison bridal style, "I don't think she's breathing." 

"If we don't get her upstairs she's gonna die!" Klaus said. 

"Stop being so negative!" Alex shouted at them both.

When they got to the medical room, Luther laid Allison down and Grace immediately got to work. 

"She's suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood."

"I will." Said every Academy member in the room. 

"I'm doing it," Luther said with certainty. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible dear boy," Pogo the real monkey said, "Your blood is more compatible with mine." 

"Monkey theory confirmed," Alex whispered to Ben. 

"Not the time, Alex." Ben glared at his brother. 

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it.I- I got this big guy," Klaus said and offered his arm to Grace. 

"No you don't, you're blood is-" Alex cut himself off trying to think of a word.

"Too polluted." Pogo offered. 

"Yes! your blood is too polluted so sit your ass down." 

Klaus slowly stepped back.

"Move," Diego said and Grace bought out her needle, "I'll do it."

Grace moved the needle and when Diego caught sight of it, he fainted. 

Yes, the big bad Diego is scared of needles. 

Yes, this is normal.

No, none of the family mocks him for it.

"How is it, that none of you fuckers are able to provide something as normal as giving blood," Alex walked past Diego's body and gave Grace his arm, "Do it." 

Pogo gave an affirmative nod when Grace looked at him for confirmation. 

"Stick him." 

••••••••••

Sometime later, after the blood transfer was done, Alex made his way to Klaus' room. as he got closer, he heard Klaus yell something like, 'Psych!' and then his laughter. 

When Alex opened the door he was met with Ben punching Klaus. Actually punching him. Like making contact with his face. Like-

yeah, you get it. 

Ben stared at his hands, Klaus stared at Ben, and Alex stared at both. 

"You just Patrick Swayzeed me," Klaus said in wonder. 

"How did you do that?" Alex asked as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Ben. 

"Uh, I-- I didn't, You did. I think. "

"Do it again," Alex said. The others looked at him, "Punch him again, it's satisfying."

Klaus made a wounded noise, "You're supposed to be on my team!" 

Alex shrugged, "If I'm in the mood and if the other person is a jackass." 

They made their way downstairs so they could have another family meeting, except there were only four of the family members. 

Alex wasn't really listening, he was reading 'Persuasion' from Jane Austen. 

From what he gathered they were debating between going after the person who had Vanya or going for Vanya. 

However, Alex paid attention when a knife was thrown at his lover's family jewels. 

"The fuck you guys doing?"

"We," Klaus started as he got up, "Are going for some exercise."

"I'm not coming," Alex went back to his book. 

"Do I need to throw a knife at you too?" Diego asked as his hand went for another knife.

Alex didn't even look at him, he flipped them off and then made himself disappear. 

"I hate him," Diego said after a moment of silence. 

An invisible Alex smiled. 

••••••••••

When Alex was sure that the others were gone, he made his way to the medical room. Luther was sitting beside her as Grace stiched her throat. 

"How is she?" Alex asked. 

no one replied. 

Alex facepalmed, he was invisible of course they're not gonna answer. 

"How is she?" Alex asked again but this time he was visible.

Pogo and Grace didn't even flinch but Luther visibly jumped and if the mood wasn't so down Alex would have made fun of him. Cause that's what older brothers do to show their love. 

"She's fine, but her vocal cords were badly damaged, it's a miracle that, somehow, her carotid artery wasn't severed," Grace answered calmly.

"Will she be able to talk?" Luther the monkey man asked. 

"it's too early to tell," Grace said hesitantly.

"More importantly, thanks to you and your brothers, she's still with us. Grace and I can take it from here, Master Luther. Go. Rest," Pogo said as he put a comforting hand on Luther's broad shoulder. 

"You're the last person I would trust here."

"Bad Luther. Don't be rude to Pogo. Apologize."

Luther looked at him.

"Luther," Alex warned. 

Luther sighed, "sorry." 

Alex beamed, "Good now go take a rest, I'll stay here with Ally and gossip." 

Defeated, Luther left.

The peace did not last much before Luther showed his monkey face again in less than an hour. He had showered and changed his clothes. 

"You can leave now," Luther said.

"Oh wow, is that how you talk to your older brother?" sarcasm was Alex's middle name. 

"I've rested, Go." Luther ignored Alex and ordered him again. 

"Okay fine, I'm leaving but not because you said so. because I heard someone ring the bell and then some other noises." Alex got up and with one last glance to Allison, he left. 

When he arrived at the living room he found Diego lying on the ground surrounded by glass, Panda dude --the guy who kidnapped Klaus-- and Five drinking. 

"Five, I don't care how old you mentally are but physically you're a kid, and because I'm a responsible adult I will take this." Alex grabbed the margarita and FIve only sighed. 

The panda dude was looking at him suspicoulsy, "Who are you?" 

"I'm the oldest, Alex." He offered his hand.

"You were all born on the same day."

"I'm seventy-something." 

Five and Panda said at the same time. 

"Hush child," Alex told Five before turning to Panda, "My dear Panda dude, It's the mind that matters. I'm the only one who takes care of these idiots so I'm the eldest."

Five actually looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of this before he shrugged, showing that he indeed agreed with Alex being the eldest-- at least in Alex's definition.

"Name's Hazel."

"Panda."

Hazel sighed. 

"All right, imma leave you two here and go enjoy my margarita and Five, you better take care of your brother when he wakes up."

Five shouted after Alex,"If you're the oldest, you take care of him!"

"I can't hear you over the sound of my margarita!" 

••••••••••

After everything that happened, Vanya found herself at the steps of the Academy. 

She entered the Academy and found it empty and cold. The chandelier was still on the floor from the last time. 

"Hello?" She said to the empty halls.

Luther appeared on the upstairs, "Vanya."

"Is Allison-"

"She survived." Luther said as he started climbing down the stairs. 

"Thank god."

"What happened?"

"We got in an argument and things got out of control I didn't mean to hurt her please you have to believe me." She pleaded.

"I do."

"It was an accident," She continued, "I was angry I don't know it just happened. Could I see her?"

"she's resting now maybe later"

"Is it okay if I wait here for a bit?"

"Of course, This is your home." 

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Vanya's sob. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Luther opened his arms and hugged Vanya.

She continued to sob. 

Luther's hold on her got tighter and tighter until It started to hurt Vanya. 

"You're hurting me." Vanya groaned. 

"I'm sorry too," Luther whispered. 

Vanya struggled, making the room shake with her powers until finally, she passed out. 

When she woke up, she found herself in her old cell. A soundproof room in the basement. 

"No, No no no," She went to the door that had a glass and found Klaus, Diego, and Luther on the other side. 

Diego and Luther appeared to be talking while Klaus was staring at her. 

She continued to plead and beg for her brothers to free her, but they continued to look at her and talk to each other. 

Klaus said something and then left. 

Luther seemed like he wanted to go after him but Diego held him back. they argued for a while until Klaus came back. 

and he had bought someone with him.

Behind Klaus, was his brother, Alex. 

The one who was always there for her. 

encouraged her, and inspired her. 

He was standing there. 

Alive. 

Vanya's pleading came to a stop, all she could do was look at her brother. 

Alex was the same. He stared at her in shock. 

His facial expressions went from shock to rage. 

He said something --maybe yelled -- and pointed at her. 

He didn't wait for the others to say anything, he started walking towards her before he was stopped by Luther. 

Vanya didn't know what was being said, but she could guess.

coming out of shock she started banging on the glass and calling for her brother. 

Alex pushed Luther away and reached the door handle.

He smiled at her, 'It's okay.' he mouthed and began to open the door. 

Vanya saw Luther's towering figure behind Alex and then suddenly Alex was on the floor. 

unconscious. 

Klaus immediately went to his lover's side. checking his head and gently caressing his hair as he glared at Luther and Diego pulled out a knife. 

And then all of a sudden, Allison was there. Making everyone turn to look at her. 

Vanya saw Allison write something in a notepad and when she showed it to the others, she saw what she had writen.

'LET HER GO'

And then, 'MY FAULT'

She watched as Allison tried to come over to her. 

Luther stopped her. 

Allison pushed him, trying to get him to move but he stayed put. 

She watched as Allison saw Alex's body, still unconscious. 

That made her even madder. 

She continued to struggle but Luther didn't move from where he was standing. 

She watched as they left. 

leaving her alone, like they always did.

••••••••••

Alex's body was laid on one of the sofa's in the living room by Diego. 

Klaus and Diego refused to let Luther anywhere near Alex after what happened. 

They only left him when Pogo promised to look after him.

Diego went to the kitchen and Klaus went to his room with Ben.

Five decided it's time to bring Dolores home. Dolores was returned to the store.

Allison refused to even look at Luther and Luther was desperate to talk to her. 

And Vanya was having a conversation with her younger self. 

being convinced that her siblings were afraid of her. 

That she has been alone for a long time, enough to was enough. 

The only thing that she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat.

So she embraced it. 

Vanya escaped her prison. She walked down the halls. passing the doors of their rooms and seeing the memories of when they were younger. 

of when her siblings ignored her. 

She destroyed all the rooms.

Except for Alex's. 

He was the only one that was ever kind to her. 

She walked into the living room ready to destroy it when Pogo stopped her. 

He said he took responsibility for everything that happened. That his father wanted to keep her safe from her powers. He admitted that he knew of her powers and kept quiet all these years.

Vanya killed him. 

And destroyed the living room. 

Grace was in the building when it came down. Diego could not save her. 

Allison, Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Ben stood over the ruins of their house. 

mourning the loss of Pogo and Grace. 

It wasn't until Five came and said that the apocalypse was still going to happen, that they noticed Alex was nowhere to be seen.

——

"Alex!" 

All the Hargreaves children that were present, shouted and looked everywhere in the remains of what was once their home, looking for their brother and lover.

"Guys," Luther called out when he found what was once the living room, Pogo's corpse laying a few feet away from where he was. "This is where he was, there's nothing left of it." 

The six remaining Hargreeves walked to where number one was, and they instantly knew that nothing could survive this destruction. Even if Alex was alive before, they doubted that he was now. 

Allison started to sob silently, Diego had a murderous look on his face. His hands were grasping at the Handel of a knife he had taken out of nowhere. Allison ran to him and sobbed on his chest. Seeing this, Diego wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. 

Five was looking at the newspaper, trying to see if he could find anything about a body being found or something, anything that hinted at Alex being alive. Or even if he- if he wasn't alive, there should be a body! he couldn't have just disappeared.

Luther was staring at the destruction. Silently blaming himself for what happened. If he hadn't knocked Alex out, he could have got out. If he hadn't reacted the way he did to Vanya, None of this wouldn't have happened. Pogo, Grace, and Alex would still be with them 

Ben was just staring at his surrendering with a hunted look on his face, "He-"

Klaus looked over at him, "Ben, Come on."

Ben turned and looked at him, "Klaus, can you see him?" 

"I-" Klaus looked at the others, they were either in mourning or in shock, "I can't see him."

Diego lightly patted Klaus on his shoulder, the other arm still around Allison, "Let's get out of here."

"What about Alex?" Five asked with a panicked look on his face that made the others pause, the brother that was older than all of them and had worried about nothing but the apocalypse since he had arrived, was worried for his brother. The brother that acted like an older brother despite them all being the same age. Five usually didn't show emotions unless it was towards Vanya or Alex and at that moment they were both unavailable. One being the cause of the destruction around them, and the other one being under the said destruction.

"Do we even know if he's alive?" Allison wrote on her notebook.

Luther looked at Five, "Didn't you say that he was...dead in the future?"

"But so were you guys, What has changed, why is he the only one dead?"

Klaus' voice suddenly startled them all, "Why are you talking like he's dead?!" He paused and glanced out their sullen faces, "He's not dead! He can't be, Maybe he's invisible? He's done this before."

Diego looked uncertain, "Even if he made himself invisible, How could he have gotten out from under all of this?" He kicked some rock and rubble.

"He's Alex! he's the best at everything." Klaus tried again.

"Not at staying alive," Ben said softly. 

"Shut up Ben!" 

Luther stepped forward before an argument could break out, "What about this, we look some more, if we find nothing, we have to go and stop the apocalypse," He looked at Five for confirmation and received a nod, "We have to stop everyone from dying. That's what Alex would want us to do." 

"I-fine," Klaus gave up, but that didn't stop him from looking around trying to spot Alex--Ghost or real.

They looked.

They found Grace's body and laid her beside Pogo. 

They looked some more, but there was no sign of Alex. It was like he had disappeared. 

So they left and went to a bowling place,—weird place to gather around— where they all sat down and thought some more. 

"Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare," Luther said after some time. 

Diego questioned him, "For what?"

"To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya." Luther's answer go him a punch from Allison, who was sitting next to him 

"I- We may not have a choice, Allison." 

"Bullshit, There's always options." 

"Yeah, like what?" Five asked.

"I don't know."

Luther stood up, "Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya. And fast, okay? She could be anywhere."

Klaus opened a newspaper next to him and on the page, there was a poster of Allison's concert, "Or...here." He shook the paper a bit, "Look at this."

Everyone gathered around Klaus, but it was Diego who spoke, "That's right. Her concert is tonight." 

"Hello," a woman who worked there was standing behind them, "I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave." She shrugged and then left. 

Diego played along, "Whose turn is it?"

Luther looked over at the manager who was a middle-aged man and had just slammed bowling shoes on the counter, "Oh for-" He then threw a bowling ball aimlessly. The ball went to three lanes from their lane and made a strike.

You tell 'em, Luther! (ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴀʟᴇx ɪsɴ'ᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ ʜᴀs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴇx)

Allison quickly wrote something down and then showed it to Luther, "She's our sister."

"We're the only ones capable of stopping this. We have a responsibility to Dad."

That got a reaction out of Diego, "To Dad? No, I've heard enough about--"

"He sacrificed everything to bring us back together." 

It was Five-and-Luther agree time, "I'm with Luther on this one. We can't give her a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save just one."

Ben looked at Klaus, Klaus raised hir eyebrows, " Hey, you know, guys, uh... maybe I could help."

Five rolled his eyes. (ʀᴜᴅᴇ)

"Now is not the time." Luther said with an air of 'I'm done with this shit.'

Diego defended Klaus, "No, let him finish." Luther looked confused, "He saved my life today."

"Really?" Ben asked Klaus. 

"Is that true?" Luther questioned him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I did... take credit for it. In fact, the real hero... was Ben."

Luther looked. 

Diego looked. 

Five looked.

Allison looked. She also shook her head. 

Ben wanted to die again.

Klaus sighed, "Today, Listen today, He punched me in the face," H pointed at his mouth, "And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me."

Diego moved closer to Klaus so he could look him in the eye, Maybe to make sure that he was sane and hasn't gone crazy with Alex being dead. 

"You are unbelievable, Klaus." Luther's tone was filled with disbelief. 

Allison was where she was from the beginning, with her hands crossed over her chest and just looking done with them. 

"You want proof, is that it?" Klaus picked up a bowling ball, "All right. I-- I'll give you proof." He looked at Ben and Ignored Diego, "All right, it's showtime, baby." 

Ben, bless him, got on position to catch a freaking bowling ball. 

"Catch!" He threw the ball.

Everyone looked. Five moved slightly so he wouldn't be harmed.

The ball flew to Ben, and then straight through him. 

Diego didn't even turn to look at the ball, he was still staring at Klaus with his arms crossed. 

Klaus' hand came down and went on his like a silent 'fuck'. 

"Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention?" Luther brutally murdered Klaus with words. 

Klaus looked at his right, like he was looking for someone but instead found Diego, still being a creep, "You know, I liked you a lot better before you got laid." 

Allison looked at Luther, Luther stared wide-eyed at Klaus, and Klaus started rumbling, "Which was a complete... It-- It wasn't his fault, 'cause he was ridiculously high, right? And-- And the girl, she thought he was a furry..."

"Stop!" Luther turned and slowly looked at Allison who was already looking at him, she picked her notebook and left. Luther followed her, like a creep, "Allison, wait."

"Excuse me!" This made Klaus look at the approaching figures.

A woman -Who was weirdly familiar to Klaus- came over to them with her son, "Excuse me, it's my son Kenny's birthday today, and... Uh... wouldn't your son be happier playing with kids his own age? Assuming it's okay with your two dads." 

Klaus looked at the lady, Diego looked at the lady. Then Klaus looked at Diego and Diego looked at Klaus. 

A beat of silence and then-

"I would rather chew off my own foot."

Kenny's mom went from happy-unicorn-rainbows to The-fuck-I-don't-deserve-this, "Let's go Kenny." 

There was a whooshing noise and Five went to check it out. 

"If I was going to date a man, you'd be the last man I would date."

"You'd be lucky to get me. Also, back off bitch I'm taken."

𓀡  
•ᴛʜɪs ɪs ɢʀᴇɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ's ᴀɴ ɪᴅɪᴏᴛ•

"This is bullshit!" Alex yelled. 

There was no response, "What do you mean Elena choose Stefan over Damon?! This book is shit, Yeet!" He threw the book aside and went to explore. cause he's a drama queen. 

It was a calm day in the academy, Alex had broken his hand in two places and was benched until Pogo gave him the okay. This wasn't anything new, he got hurt on missions a lot. A broken bone here and there, and being unconscious for days. You know, typical superhero stuff. 

Alex was running down the halls, sliding on the rails and he might have broken one or two vases. Might have! you can't prove anything! 

As he was walking around and causing mischief, he found Vanya and Mom, Vanya had a case on her lap. 

"Is that a Violin? Cool!" Alex ran up to Vanya and checked the Violin that she was holding, "Can you play?" 

"umm, No. Not yet. But I'm going to, I will learn to play it. I am going to be extraordinary."

"Hell yeah, you gonna!" 

Grace smiled at the two, "Put your whole heart into it, dear, and I promise, one day, you will be."

"And I'll help," Alex said and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I can't play it, but maybe you could teach me," He shrugged, "Either way I'll be with you." 

Vanya smiled at him, "Thanks, Alex."

He smiled back.

𓀿  
•ᴛʜɪs ɪs ɢʀᴇɢ, ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴇᴅ•

"Listen, we can't do this now." Luther said to Allison, "I'm so sorry, I should never have slept with that girl...uh, woman."

Allison didn't even look at him, "Uh, look... I had just found out that Dad sent me to the Moon for nothing. All right? And I just felt so lost and alone. Klaus wasn't lying, I got drunk. I mean... really drunk. Plus the pills. You know, 'cause it was a rave, and... I'd never been to a rave before, and... Well, they're- they're pretty amazing, actually--" Allison silenced him with a hand on his mouth, and then wrote something on the notebook, "I need your voice." 

Outside the bowling place, Allison and Luther stood inside a telephone booth. 

Allison dialed the number and waited.

The phone ranged, and when the phone was picked, Allison started crying. Luther took the phone from her, "He-- Hello? Hi, uh, Claire? Uh, yeah, this is your Uncle Luther."

"Spaceboy!" Claire said with excitement.

Allison chuckled through her tears. 

"Yeah, yeah, uh... Spaceboy. I'm the one your mom told you stories about. Yeah, yeah, I know all about you, too. And you know, Claire, I've been wanting to meet you since the day you were born." 

There was a pause while Luther listened to Claire. 

"Uh, well, uh... she's here, with me now, and... she really wants to talk to you,Claire. But... But she can't, because... uh... she has a sore throat, but, uh... Your mom wants me to tell you, Claire, uh, she... she says that she loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. And she--" 

Allison dropped her notebook that she was writing in and she started crying, until Luther held her hand, "Wait, wait. Hey. Hey." Allison looked at him.

"Uh, your mom says... She says... 'I miss you. I miss you every day that I'm not with you. I know that I let you down, but I would do anything for you. You make me wanna wake up each day. And you're in my dreams every night. You're the most important person in the world to me." 

Allison and Luther stared at each other. 

"That's, uh... That's what your mom says. Yeah. Yeah, I-- I promise. She'll be home soon. She...uh...She also says that she found Mathew."

A loud excited sound could be heard over the phone, "Matty!"

They chuckled, "Yeah he's fine. He said to tell you that he misses you." A pause, "Yeah, You can play twister when he comes back." Another pause, "Yeah I'll tell him." 

Luther ended the call. Both of them had tears in their eyes.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

Alex Hargreeves was always that kind of brother. You know, the one that you rely on and helps you hide the body. Yeah, that kind of brother. 

The Eight Academy kids were all the same age. They were born at the same exact moment, and therefore, there was no older or younger sibling. 

despite this, you could often find them with that older sibling. 

The one that we talked about, helps you hide bodies, buys you ice-cream if you're down, can pull pranks with and etc. 

And that sibling was Alex. 

Sure, he was named number Eight and people expected Luther to be the one that everyone would go to if they had a problem. 

But if you were a resident in the Academy, you would know that after a very long and tiring mission you could find the children cuddled in bed with Alex. 

The bed was small but they didn't care.

Reginald was not blind, he knew how the children relied on Number Eight. He had plans, from the moment he bought the children from their parents and even before that, he had plans. 

He knew there would be sacrifices and he had made peace with his death. He didn't fear it, he knew it was necessary. 

He didn't regret what he had done to the kids. Training them to kill people and sending them on missions that killed one and injured the other so badly he had to turn into a monkey. 

Yet, he regretted taking Number Eight away from the others. 

they had Shattered, their brother was gone and in their eyes, the world was ending. 

He would sometimes sit behind his desk, and consider telling them that their teammate was alive. Just creeping around and doing his own mission. But every time he would scold himself for such thought. This world was no place for such feelings. He needed to carry on with the mission. 

The remaining five kids were devastated. The 'older brother' had died and so had the 'shy brother'.

Ben and Alex were taking in one night, and that broke the kids. 

One by one they had left the place they once called home. They fleed the house they were raised in and never looked back. 

Losing Alex the first time was hard, but the second time, that was harder. 

Because they didn't know if he was even dead or not. 

They just knew he was gone again, and they might never see him again. 

𓆈

Five left. He got the weird whooshy sound thing and then left Klaus and Diego to argue over who wouldn't date who or something like that. 

After Allison and Luther had made their phone call, they walked back in and gathered whoever was left. 

"Okay," Luther started, "Where's Five?" 

"He left," Diego answered.

"Oh, for the love of- Where did he go?" 

"Didn't tell us."

Luther looked around, "Well, we're not waiting around for him. The concert starts in 30 minutes."

Diego looked at him with his hands on his hips, like a Latina mom ready to beat her daughter's ass for not cleaning her room, "All right, so what's the plan?"

(𝗀𝗎𝗒𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖺𝗋 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗆𝖾, 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗒 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎'𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝖿𝗋𝖾𝖾 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗆𝗍 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗋𝖽 𝗇𝖺𝗋𝗋𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇)

"Well, I think that, uh..." Luther stuttered, "We go to the Icarus Theater."

"That's a location, not a plan." Diego stated a fact, "What? Is that all you got?"

All he needed to complete the Latina mom look was a pair of shoes. 

"Look, you wanna be Number One, fine, but you're gonna have to get us on the same page, because right now, we're all over the place." 

Luther shockingly, agreed with Diego, "You're right. We need a plan."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Like seriously they weren't there a second ago, Some weird-ass looking people came and started shooting. Kenny's mom was screaming louder than the sound of the shooting. 

"Get down!" Luther shouted, but well everyone had survival skills (besides Alex) and were already down. 

"Who the hell are these guys?" Diego shouted over the sound and the sound of Kenny's mom still overpowered his. 

Klaus had his hands over his ears, "Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!"

The shooting continued. 

"No, I'm pretty sure they're here for us!" Luther shouted back.

Diego stood up and threw a knife and hit a guy in the chest, like the badass he is. 

And then everything went black As in like, the lights went out.

Then Luther started attacking them with bowling balls, which is kinda rude.

Klaus threw Kenny's Birthday cake at one of the assholes, and once again, rude. 

Kenny's gonna be sad. 

They were all attacking and Alison was just sitting there. 

Rude. Go help the others. 

(𝗊𝗎𝖺𝗋𝖺𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗇𝖾 𝗂𝗌 𝖾𝖿𝖿𝖾𝖼𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝖾)

"They're blocking the exit!" Klaus yelled over the chaos.

"So, what's the plan now, Luther?" Diego shouted because god forbid if he didn't mock Luther even in these kinds of situations. 

Allison pointed over at the lanes and Luther talked for her, "The lanes! Let's go! Come on, let's go!"

And then they made their dramatic exit. 

𓆈

At the Icarus Theater, The concert had started. 

Vanya's movements were elegant and all that were present couldn't help but fall into a trance as the music began.

The Orchestra Accompanied her and they all got goosebumps.

Vanya was lost in the music. and so were the others.

Unknown to her, The other's had arrived and were discussing her fate. 

Allison wanted to talk to her, so she showed Luther her notepad.

'I NEED TO GO ALONE'

"Allison I can't let you do that, alright? She's beyond reasoning!"

"You hear the music?" Diego shouted, "It's started."

Luther, always the stubborn as that he is disagreed, "Do you honestly think she's gonna listen? After everything that's happened?"

Klaus looked around, "We don't have time for this."

"Okay." Allison gave Luther a look and then left.

They all stared after her. Diego didn't look at Luther when he spoke, "You're using her as a distraction, aren't you?"

"Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya."

"Oh."

"She'll thank us later." 

They started walking towards the direction of a door located by the stairs Allison had just climbed. 

"So, what's the plan?" Klaus asked. 

Luther looked at Klaus for a second, "Uh, you wait out front."

Klaus faltered, "What?"

"Yeah, you're the lookout."

"The lookout?" Klaus was offended, and he had a right to be. 

Bad Luther, Bad!

Neither Luther or Diego answered him, and so he stayed by the stairs with his trusty sidekick, Ben. 

When Allison got to Vanya, She just stood there and watched proudly as her sister mesmerized the crowd with her skills.

She only wished that Alex could see her, He would be so proud he would break down and cry and make a scene, and after Vanya was done he would throw himself at her and just squeezing her checks. 

But he wasn't there. (𝖨 𝗍𝖾𝖺𝗋𝖾𝖽 𝗎𝗉)

Vanya looked at Allison, Saw how proud she was and smiled. 

Diego watched the exchange, and then looked at Luther. On a silent command, They both ran towards her from two different directions. 

Vanya turned quickly and made a ripple with her power that threw the two back.

The crowd stood, shocked and scared and then began to flee. 

Vanya looked at them, and then at the orchestra members who had started to stand up and run. She used her powers and made them sit and continue to play.

She began to glow, like a dark angel with her deadly music. She seemed deadly yet magnificent. 

At the same time that everyone fled, the weird-looking assholes that had shot at them hours ago began to enter the theater. 

"She's stronger than expected." Diego observed.

"yeah." Luther agreed. 

Vanya glowed even brighter as her siblings began to make a plan to separate her from her anchor, The violin. 

And at that moment, the weird-looking asshole entered and began shooting, again. 

"What the hell happened to Klaus? he was supposed to be our lookout," Diego shouted.

"Yeah, you surprised?"

Five appeared out of nowhere, "What's with all the lollygagging?"

"Five, get down!" Luther shouted as he saw two assholes on the balconies ready to shoot Five. 

Five took cover immediately. 

At the same time, Klaus was across the street and eating Cilantro. 

"I didn't ask for cilantro." apparently he didn't even want it.

Ben looked up all of a sudden, "Do you hear gunfire?" 

"What?"

There was indeed, gunfire coming from the theater.

And if that wasn't bad, They could see the crazy woman that had kidnapped him was walking towards the theater with a murderous gleam in her eyes. 

"Oh, shit!" Klaus said and then made his way across the street with Ben, "Come on, man, we're the damn lookouts!"

They had finally remembered that they had a job.

Inside, everything was chaos. Vanya was still playing her mesmerizing tune and the assholes were still shooting. 

"Five, what the... I thought you bailed on us!" Luther yelled. 

The Boy shrugged, "I had an errand to run."

They were under attack, and they were screwed. 

Five said that to Luther so it must be true. 

And if they weren't totally fucked, Klaus ran into the theater and yelled, "Guys. It's Cha-Cha!" 

The assholes shot at him while he got down and then they had even more problems.

Cha-cha? checked.

Assholes? checked.

Vanya? Double fucking checked.

Five teleported on one of the assholes and started stabbing. 

Everything was a mess and there was some glowing coming from Klaus. 

He was literally glowing, and then in the middle of it all, was Ben. 

Ben with his tentacles attacked the assholes. He took them all out as his siblings looked at the brother they hadn't seen in many, many years. 

The assholes were taken care of, and Diego had disarmed Cha-Cha while they were busy watching Ben.

Vanya was still playing. 

Getting stronger and glowing brighter than ever. 

They all knew what they needed to do. TO stop the end of the world, to save the world and the people, they needed to disarm their sister. 

The boys all attacked her at once, but Vanya, now dressed in white threw them all away and stood there like a star. 

A star that was going to burn. 

Allison stood behind her sister, with a gun pointed at her head. 

She shot.

She shot a bullet right next to her ear, making Vanya lose control and shooting a beam at the sky and then fainting.

"We did it. We saved the world." Luther said to Allison happily.

That is until Klaus noticed the Moon. 

It had blown up and was heading towards them. The apocalypse was still going on.

"Look at us, The Umbrella Academy, A failure," Diego said as they all stared at the moon.

Huh, Who knew, It was the moon that caused the Apocalypse. 

"At least we're together at the end, as a family," Luther said. 

Klaus hummed, "Not all of us."

And at that moment, Five had a wonderful idea.

"This doesn't have to be the end."

The boys turned to look at him, "What? What are you saying, Five?"

"I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this."

They all groaned, "No."

"Well, then, we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we're gonna be vaporized." Five snapped.

Diego stared at him, "What's your idea, then?"

"We use my ability to time travel. But this time, I'll take you with me."

He now had their attention. 

"You can do that?"

"I don't know. I've never tried it before."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Diego looked at Klaus and Luther.

"You're lookin' at it. A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there's that"

Klaus shrugged.

They were all in, Even Ben was in. 

"Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya." 

Luther went to Vanya and scooped her up in his gigantic arms, "Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse. Isn't that like taking the bomb with us?" 

"The apocalypse will always happen And Vanya will always be the cause, unless we take her with us and fix her."

"Wait," Klaus said, "What about Alex?"

Five looked at him and so did the others. 

"I can't see him and he's nowhere and if we leave this time and he's somewhere out there, He'll be dead! Are we leaving him to die?" 

There was a moment of silence as they all took this in, "We don't have a choice. We might get to save Alex in the past."

"But he won't be my Alex!" Klaus shouted. 

Diego rested a hand on his shoulder, "We gotta go, now. Alex is a big boy and you know how he is with death. Always avoiding her and tricking everyone. He'll be fine."

Diego didn't know who he was trying to convince.

In the end, they all stood around in a circle. Like idiots. 

A portal appeared above them, and they all held hands, as the world got destroyed around them. 

Everything got destroyed.

No one survived. 

One last whoosh from the portal and then All the Umbrella Academy members disappeared. 

And the world burned.

——

It was a busy day in the office, They were on a firm schedule and they were still working on the finishing touches of The Project. The halls were crowded with men and women, black and white, hurrying around to get their job done. Phones ringing and papers being passed around and occasionally someone shouting another's name. It really was a busy day at work. 

Amanda Baker, a young petit white girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, danced around the many people in the building to get to her destination. Squeezing between her co-workers and pushing them when they wouldn't move. Not to be rude, of course, but because they were so invested in their own work they didn't even know she was there. 

When she finally got to the less crowded halls, she quickened her pace and walked into her boss' office. 

"Sir, we have an emergency in room 4," she blurted even before he could look up. 

Her boss looked up from the papers in front of him and stood up, "Let's go then."

They both exited the office and went back to the way Amanda came from. The halls were now more endurable with her boss walking along with her, people making way for them, and sometimes calling out for them to stop and answer a question about their project. 

They soon found themselves in room 4, where everyone was pacing around like headless chickens and the tension in the room was so heavy that it could be cut with a knife. Even a dull one. 

"Sir!" Amanda's superior, Katherine, shouted when she spotted the man standing next to her, "We need your aid with this." She then pointed at the thing in front of her, where their most valued possession was held. 

He looked at the thing with concentration, humming, and poked their Project. He then stepped back and looked at the stuff around him before he grinned, "Add some pink to the edges of the dress and cover the top of it with even more diamonds. Make everything pink, and then match the diamond necklace -the one with the big ruby- with it." 

All the twenty heads in the room snapped to the dress on the mannequin and after a few seconds, they all brightened up and hurried around to find the stuff they needed. 

Katherine smiled, "Thank you, sir." 

Alex Hargreeves grinned, "My pleasure, pumpkin" 

And then he walked out to attend to their other problems.

Who knew being a fashion designer would have this much work. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Alex loved his new job. When he first came to 1959 and saw all those dresses and suits, he knew that just wouldn't do. Well, the first clothing he saw was a swimsuit worn by his new family, but after being screamed at by a 16-year-old girl, he was hurled inside the mansion and wrapped around layers of blankets, and then his wounds were treated. 

he had a concussion, two broken ribs and he needed stitches everywhere. 

Cindy Donavan, the lady of the house, took him under her wings and provided him with anything he needed. She was a successful businesswoman in Dallas, where he found out the vortex had sent him to. 

Her daughter, the 16-year-old he saw in the pool, Evangelina Donavan, was like any teenager. She didn't like him at first, pranking him and being rude —but not openly because she would get an earful from her mother if she found out she was insulting their guest-- but then, after a month she started to warm up to him. Alex was offended, no one had taken that long to like him —besides his father, who never came to like him— But they got along. Now they bickered like best friends.

After five months of living with the Donavans, The invisible boy got restless. After his 'death' he was tasked with following the rest of the academy around, keeping an eye on them, and making sure none died. 

Now, he was in a different time, with none of his siblings and lover by his side. He had nothing to do other than lazing around the mansion. It was fun at first, not having anything to do but then it got annoying. 

So after a shopping trip with Evangelina, in which he had a say in everything she got and they found his fashion sense, he decided to become a fashion designer. 

And so he did. He became one of the best fashion designers and even founded his own clothing line. The Ouija. 

It soon became a successful business and home to many employees. 

He knew it was the 60's and racism was a big thing. So he decided to make it a working place for all people of all races. 

That was probably one of the reasons why it became so famous. 

The racist people would whine about how it was a bad thing to have black people working for him. How it would make him fail and no one would buy his clothes. 

But then after they saw his clothes and designs, Even the most racist person couldn't deny the quality and beauty of them and they purchased from him several times. 

The Ouija became a favorite among rich and poor. 

He had a new family, a job, wealth, and so many other things. 

He lived in luxury, everything was provided for him, he was his own boss but still, he wasn't completely happy. 

He missed his family. 

He missed Luther. With his gigantic form and obsession with the moon. How he was such an asshole and a caring brother. He missed messing with him and calling him space cunt or monkey man. If he ever saw him again, he would first hug him and then punch the living hell out of him. Fucking idiot. tricking Vanya, imprisoning her, knocking him out and leaving him for death to take him when the house came down. 

Diego, his precious, poor, innocent baby brother. He wanted to hug him and roll him in a blanket and keep him as his taco. Taco Diego. The idiot with his sharp knives and even sharper tongue. He deserved all the hugs in the world. Someone hug him. 

Allison needed a girls' night. painting each other's nails and gossiping around and curling their hair and trying on dresses. Alex was sure her throat would heal. given time she would be able to speak without any trouble. He was sure of that. Now he didn't even know what happened to her and her others. 

Five, the little-old shit, probably did something. Stopped the apocalypse or some other shit. If he saw Alex now he would probably smile sarcastically and say something shitty. But Alex loved him. The asshole was his favorite grandpa and he missed him. He wanted to go and have hot chocolate and dark coffee with him. He even missed his daily talks with Dolores. 

Ben, oh, Ben. Ben. Ben was Ben. he too was a little shit. with his ghostly stuff and words of wisdom and being the voice of reason. Still, he was his favorite dead brother. He missed annoying him and making Ben wish he wasn't dead so he could strangle the life out of Alex and making him roll his eyes so hard he would get headaches. Or jumping from behind a corner with a chainsaw and making him scream like a little girl. 

Vanya was a small bean. Sure, she started the apocalypse, probably destroyed the world, and killed literally everyone on the planet, but she was still his little sister and he would die for her. He missed listening to her play her violin and reading books with her. 

And lastly, Klaus. 

The love of his life, The Romeo to his Juliet, the Rose to his Jack. 

He missed him the most. Missed being around him, hugging him, kissing him, holding him, talking to him, listening to him, walking with him, sleeping with him —just sleeping, no funny business— yelling at him, being yelled at by him, joking with him, smiling with him, laughing with him, doing crazy stuff with him or for him, and he missed, missed his lover so fucking much it brought him physical pain. 

Every day he woke, he would think of his love. Every single detail about him. He when he smiled his eyes would brighten up, and the wrinkles around his eye when he laughed wholeheartedly. How he would look around to make sure no one was looking before placing his gum under the table. How he knitted for Alex and would mostly measure his ass even tho he was knitting gloves. Every little detail about him was carved into his memory. 

Losing Klaus was the worst thing that happened to him. Nothing could top the pain it brought him, but he continued to live because it's what Klaus would have wanted. 

He lived not knowing what happened to his family. 

Until Five Hargreeves came knocking on his door, bringing him news of his lost family and the new apocalypse. 

Every family reunion ever. 

——

"Vanessa, darling, send someone down to get my take out?" Vanessa's boss, Mr. Hargreeves — "Told you to call me Alex, everyone does!"—shouted from his office. 

"Um- Yes sir!" 

"Thank you!"

Vanessa Batt, secretary, and nanny of Alex Hargreeves, was on her second month of working at Ouija. If someone had told her three months ago when she decided to find a job, she would start working for The Ouija, having a friendly boss, a variety of co-workers, and her daily dose of entertainment, she would call them crazy and ask them to leave her alone. You can't have all of that in one place. 

There was no way a successful man like Alex Hargreeves would be friendly. He was wealthy and must have the biggest ego she'll ever seen and why the fuck would working for a fashion designer be entertaining? 

But now? Well, she's been here for two months and she can confirm everything that the crazy stranger would have told her is fortunately true. 

The Ouija isn't like any other official workspace. 

The friendliness of this place is sometimes sickening. Like that time Big Ben, their head of security, decided to make everyone his famous Pink Gliterry cupcakes because Alex had moaned earlier about needing to eat glitter and the whole Glitter FIacso that made everyone ban glitter till Alex died and had Alex pouting for an entire week.

Alex was...Unnatural. 

For a boss and a guy. He knew the name of everyone in the building, which is not a small place. Poor Jenny had a heart attack when she came to deliver some files on her first day and Alex replied with "Thank you Jenny-bear," and then he took off for his weekly 'Knit & Gossip' with the elderly. 

(He would corner one of his employees and give them the newest colorful monstrosity he has knitted. They all tried to act annoyed by the bright colors that clashed —he has no taste even tho he's a fashion designer— but they all wear them. Even Bettany wore her Purple Scarf) 

He had his bad days. Sometimes he would come in with bags under his eyes and flinched every time there was a loud noise. He would forget to eat and so it was his Nanny's (Vanessa) duty to bring him a plate and watch him eat under careful eyes. He would bounce back to the cheery Hargreeves they all knew by the next day. If they all would give him small comforting pats or hot chocolate or maybe even famous Glitter Cupcakes, well, no one outside the Ouija needed to know. 

The workplace was as unnatural and weird as it's boss. 

Outside the doors of Ouija, many of the employees were struggling with racism or homophobia. Inside, was another story. 

It was like magic, or maybe Alex just employed the good one, but everyone worked along with each other and they all got along. 

They had their weekly take outs inside room 1 —a very big room—They had their play nights —which ended in someone always crying and Margaret a happy old lady collecting all the money— and their 'Hug and Fuck' sessions. 

To some people's disappointment (We know you want to sleep with Mr.Hargreeves Jan, don't deny it), it did not involve the act of fucking but the more 'Fuck da police' kind of fuck. 

There was one time when they were all having take-outs that Meredith, One of the newbies, asked how this place even worked. 

"It's a clothing line thingy, I design stuff, they redesign it, I design it again, we argue, I win, They make the thing, it comes out well," Alex said making Meredith jump, "I don't even know what we're doing, to be honest. Just winging it." 

It was hard to think that Mr. Hargreeves was 'just winging' it. It was a very successful business. With many clients from all over. But Vanessa, who dealt with Alex all the time, knew that it was true. 

She would bring him a paper regarding the 4-hour meeting they had last week with that bigshot in and he looked at her with his stupid big eyes and said, "What meeting?" 

She sometimes considered murder, But she was too pretty for prison and Alex was too pretty to die. 

In all, Ouija was a nice place filled with nice people.

It also paid well. 

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
(Alex^)

Alex was with Margaret, Peggy, and Primrose, weaving his heart out. 

"I just don't get why I can't rock long hair! I look fantastic in everything and nothing, why is it that I can't rock long hair?" He whined as he dealt with a tight-knit. 

"Suck it up, buttercup," Margaret said and ignored his whine, "I tell you what, me and the ladies are going to Odessa's salon this weekend. Why don't you come with us?" Peggy and Primrose nodded.

Alex brightened up, "For sure? Hell yeah!" He then knitted while whistling 'Toxic'. 

Odessa's salon was a small place full of energy. Alex liked it. 

He arrived without the ladies --Something about ladies wanting to gossip about him without having to deal with him whining, he didn't whine that much!-- and stood outside in his three-piece suit and umbrella. He wasn't trying to be ironic or something, it was cloudy and he didn't want his suit to get wet, thank you very much. 

Ladies would come in and go out and they all looked at him with suspicion, which he smiled in return. 

The owner opened the door and looked at him from head to toe, "Can I help you?" 

Alex took off his hat, "Hello ma'am, I'm waiting for some friends. They said to meet them here."

She looked at his hair, then at his suit, and then looked around the street, "Are they your friends?" She pointed at the three old hags walking down the sidewalk. 

Alex brightened up, "Ladies, lovely seeing you here." 

Peggy kissed his cheek, "Alex."

"Peggy, You look wonderful my dear." 

She laughed and patted his cheek, "So you tell me, come on. Let's go in." 

Odessa's owner, Odessa, Sighs and opened the door for the four to walk in. 

All activity ceased when they walk in, Alex nodded at them, "ladies."

Odessa looked at him oddly, "You know this place is for women, right?" 

Primrose laughed as she took off her coat with the help of Alex, who had already helped Peggy and Margaret, "Believe me Dessa, he doesn't care. Two days ago he was whining about his hair and how his shoes were two shades lighter than his hat." 

"But it was lighter!" 

From that day, Alex was one of the regulars of Odessa. 

("But Dessa, This color is not going to match my gloves. My gloves Dessa!" 

"They'll be under the glove, Stop whining.") 

The ladies slowly warmed up to him and he was invited to their Knitting Monday sessions after they found him knitting a neon pink sweater for Bettany while he waited for The Ladies. 

He also frequented a hardware store and befriended a young Dave Katz and his best friend who worked with him and his uncle Brian, Robert Young. 

It was a rocky start, but then Uncle Brian befriended Alex --weirdly enough-- and so they got close. 

Alex knew Brian was a homophobe, Future-past Dave had told him and he wasn't blind. He could spot a homophobe from countries away. Okay maybe not, but humor him. 

So he would sometimes take Dave and Robert out for a drink and would end up crying over someone calling his name. 

("Alex-" 

"He used to call me that!" 

"It's your name fuckhead!" ) 

Dave and Robert were open about their relationship around Alex and Alex about his. 

He also got a dog. 

Remember him crying over not having a dog and a cat? 

Well, he got the dog. A female Pomeranian. 

He named her Elizabeth Hadassah Hargreeves. 

He called her his wife for short. 

He also did it to laugh at people's reactions. 

In all, he had a good life. 

(If he sometimes woke in the dead of the night, panting and screaming 'Klaus' or if he sometimes looked at the chair beside him and opened his mouth to say something only to close it and look away or if he mistakingly called his employees the wrong name or if he sometimes looked up when someone was counting the five sketches in front of them or if he loved to listen to classic music and would have a stupid smile on his face when he recognized the piece or if he looked at the moon or how he sometimes had to double-check the faces he saw in Odessa's salon, well, no one needed to know.) 

(And if Number Four dropped out of the sky, two streets away from where Number Eight was having his coffee with The Hags of Faith, or how he woke up screaming for his lover with only Number Six there to comfort him, or if Number Three Looks up whenever someone says the name Alex around the salon, or if Number Two waited for his brother to get him out of the crazy house, or if Number one would look around the bar or when he went jogging for his brother, or if Number Six missed talking to anyone beside Klaus and especially Alex, well, no one needed to know.)

——

Time was weird.

Time-traveling was weirder.

Alex could now bet thousands on something and be right.

Like last year, he had a bet with the whole room 4 kids about Sean Connery. He won, it was easy when you knew James Bond was gonna be a successful movie.

(They all went to watch it and had a bet about who could predict the movie before going in, Alex won again. "Super secret island, weird car dragon, blind henchmen not seeing someone wearing red in a jungle")

Or betting on the next fashion trend or what color was Bethany going to wear tomorrow.

(It was always pink.)

It was exciting and boring.

Like yeah sure seeing history! Whoo! Super cool!

But on the other hand, these are like so old news, Alex wanted to know what was going to happen on the next episode of Keeping Up With the Kardashians (or maybe kardasims) or Jake Paul's next mess up or NASA's new stuff.

Watching a game or reading the news was boring.

Super boring.

So Alex liked to go to different places. Hair salons, bars, casinos, hair salons, home, hair salons.

Met lots of weird and normal people.

Historically important people and normal important people—cause everyone is important, don't forget that.

So it's not weird if he gets calls from important people for dresses or just going out for a drink.

One person he didn't anticipate meeting was Jack Ruby.

And it wasn't even something dramatic, he just bumped into the man making him spill his coffee on his suit— cliche, yes— and when Jack got mad Alex promised him a suit, and when he went to personally hand the suit he found out he's actually Jack Ruby.

Ever since Jack became one of his regulars.

(ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀʟᴇx ɪs ᴀ ᴘʀᴏsᴛɪᴛᴜᴇ)

So it was a bit sural for Alex but he shrugged and said "why not?"

When in 1960 he heard of a 'prophet' he joked with Elizabeth about apocalypses waiting around the corner so now they have to follow the prophet dude.

The salon got a new worker in 61, a woman who had trouble speaking. Alex sent her a beautiful blue dress to welcome her to the family. He heard from Odessa that she absolutely loved it and he made it a point to send more to her. (He sent dresses to the others as well, of course, but Al reminded him of his sister. No one called him out for his favoritism. They instead laughed at him.)

He's never met her face to face—work doesn't allow him to take care of himself, he's a busy busy man— but from the stories he heard, she's an amazing person.

He heard about the new guy Ruby got, a beast if what they're saying is true. He also heard one of his employees mentioning a knife guy saving her from getting mugged.

Or even the accident near the salon where a girl was hit by the car.

He heard them all. But never suspected.

(ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ʜᴇ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ) 

（¯﹃¯）  
(ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs sʜɪᴛ)

Alex was out shopping for Margaret, she had requested a soft pink dress as her birthday gift. Alex would have made her one but he was told that she had enough of his clothes and she needed some good quality dresses. (It was a lie, she just didn't want him to make her anything cause he would start obsessing over the dress and no one wants to deal with an obsessed Alex.)

He was looking at some dresses when his eyes found a woman in a blue dress looking at the dresses next to him. She was inspecting a color that would absolutely not suit her and Alex simply could not allow that.

So he like the gentleman that he is walked up to her, "Ma'am," she quickly turned to him and looked him up and down, "Sorry, don't wanna be rude or anything but if you choose that dress you're committing a crime."

She looked at him with judgmental eyes before turning to the dress, after some seconds she sighed, "You're right."

"I know, I recommend something that stands out like a lion with a splash of soft."

She looked at him weirdly, "That sounds...wonderful actually. And a bit weird. How do you know so much about all this?"

Alex grinned wider and took out a card out of his pocket and gave it to her, "I have my own clothing line, The Ouija."

"Oh I recognize you," she smiled, "you're Five's brother, aren't you?"

"Umm," he looked taken back, "yeah? You know him?"

"Oh yes, I'm the handler," she held her hand out for a handshake.

Alex shocked her hand, "Oh you're the person that sent crazy lady and panda dude and the masked men of apocalypse after us and had us kidnapped and tortured, and then we accidentally went to Vietnam?"

The handler nodded, "Yeah exactly."

Alex smiled, "Nice to finally put a face to a bitch."

The handler laughed loudly making some people glare at them. Alex like the adult that he is stuck his tongue out.

"I like you," she looked around like she was searching for someone, "Well it looks like I've been ditched. so what do you say, dress shopping?"

Alex held an arm out for her, "let's go."

Alex's sort of friendship with the handler was weird. She had tried to kill him and his family and she was sorta dead for some time? So they bonded over being dead and dresses and would have cupcakes every Monday afternoon. But they both knew that if they get the chance, they'll kill the other one without remorse. They bonded over that as well.

As Alex said, he made some friendships (and sort of friendships) with people he never thought he would.

It was a sorta normal life, until it wasn't. 

ψ(｀∇')ψ

(ʜᴇʟʟ ʏᴇᴀʜ, ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟ ᴘʟᴏᴛ ʙᴀʙʏ!)

Five was done.

First, he had to stop the apocalypse and then go back in time to fix it just to find out that the apocalypse has followed them?

Nah ah, he was done.

When he first landed in the alley and found the tanks and guns and, oh yes, his siblings fighting, it was a bit of a shock for him. 

Vanya deflecting a tank-bullet, Klaus using the dead soldiers and Luther going ape shit on them, even Ben was there killing them with his tentacles and Alison walking around blowing minds, and Diego freaking dodging bullets, And he had the fucking audacity to say where the hell he was. 

And then --like that wasn't enough-- Hazel came to him and took him back by like ten days cause oh yes Nukes! 

From his little talk with old-Hazel, He was back in time. Ten days to be exact which was fine with Five. He had plenty of time to restore the timeline and save them. 

In the middle of their chat, some white-haired dudes with guns came and shot poor old-Hazel, killing him dead. 

Five escaped them and then walked into the alley he had landed earlier and saw someone moving behind the curtains and lots of cameras on the roof facing the alley. 

like the curious cat he is, Five went to investigate. 

he knocked on a door and another door behind him opened, "What do you want?" 

"Hi, I'm selling encyclopedias for my youth group. I was curious if-"

The dude closed the door in his face, and then Five portaled through the door scaring the shit out of the guy. 

(ʟᴏᴏᴋ, ᴡᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ's ᴇʟʟɪᴏᴛᴛ sᴏ ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀʟʟ ʜɪᴍ ᴇʟʟɪᴏᴛᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ɴᴏᴡ ᴏɴ)

Elliott took a tiny knife out of a drawer and pointed it at a calm Five, "How'd you do that?"

Five rolled his shoulders, "Don't really have the time to explain." 

"You from the pentagon? Huh?" 

"Definitely not."

Elliott kept on listing agencies, "CIA? FBI? KGB?" 

Five pointed at a pitcher on the table, "Is that fresh?" And then portaled to the table, scaring the shit out of Elliott again. 

"What-" 

Five poured himself some coffee, as Elliott freaked out.

"This Colombian?" Five said after he took a sip. 

"It's my own blend." Five seemed impressed. That man made a decent cup of coffee? Respect dude. 

Five looked around the room and saw lots of Alien related stuff taped on the walls and some weird machines. 

"You ever heard of Area 51? Roswell?" 

Elliott doped his lil-knife, "Whoo! See, I always knew we weren't the only ones. See, Eleanor thought my head wasn't screwed on tight, but-but it's all true, yeah? UFOs, crop circles-" 

Five smiled, "Well, the truth is out there."

Elliott started walking toward Five, "No, no, no, no. The-the truth, it's right here, in front of us. Tell me, why is it always an anal probe?" 

"Any closer, and I'll melt your brain." 

Elliott immediately backed off, "He needs a little space. Yes. I'll be over here." 

"All those Contraptions on the roof," Five started before Elliott could even finish his sentence, "You built those, right?" 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure did. I've been tracking anomalies in-in the atmosphere. Just waiting." 

"Waiting for what?"

"For you." 

Five squinted at him making Elliott elaborate, "For all of you." 

"It all started in 1960, The year the Silvertone omega was released. I was in the middle of a sale when something very...strange happened. I heard this weird crackling outside so I went to check it out. It was a man yelling some names. So for the past three years, I've witnessed five energy surges in that alleyway out there. Same thing every time, A bright blue light, then something appears." 

Five's heart broke a little when he heard 'five energy surges', "Did you get a good look at them?" 

"Yeah, the first one. And the big sensitive one."

Five turned to Elliot from where he was looking at some newspapers, "Sensitive?"

"Yeah, cried a lot. Kept coming back to the alley, sat around for hours calling a woman's name. Uh- Allison!" 

"Luther." 

"Yeah, he-he wasn't the only one. Uh- The others came too, off and on over the years, looking for each other. Eventually, they...they stopped." 

"So, my family is alive." 

"There was something else-" Elliott said before Five could start threatening him, "I don't know if it's relevant or not but-but Eleanor she said that- She heard from a friend that in 59 something weird happened." 

Five Looked at Elliott, "What?" 

"They say that in 59 an injured guy fell from the sky into some rich lady's pool." 

Five slowly started walking towards Elliott, "Oh?" 

Elliott looked uncomfortable, "Yeah, I- I don't know, They said he wasn't in a good shape when they found him but he got better I think."

"What's his name?" 

Elliott started thinking, "Um- it had an A, Alejandro, Jeff? no no-"

"Alex?" Five whispered.

Elliot snapped his fingers, "Yeah! Alex. Alex Hargreeves. Heard he has-" 

Elliot kept talking but it was like Five's mind had shut down. 

Alex was here. 

Alex was safe. 

Alex was alive. 

Alex was gonna get punched in the freaking face. 

——

Klaus hated this stupid car. It was stupid, and clearly had a problem with working well. It seemed the car had a problem with him (Or Ben) because it refused to work properly. He could bet on his bag of chips that the car had a grudge against the ghost. 

"Now what?" Klaus said as he stepped out of the car with Ben following him and walked to the hood of the car that was smoking.

"Remember when I told you the engine was overheating?" Ben said as he leaned against the now-useless car. 

"Yeah, well, being smart doesn't make you interesting."

"Neither does your beard." 

Low blow, Ben. 

Ben followed Klaus as the seance opened the hood, "You know it would help if I knew where we were going, Mysterio." 

"Back to Dallas," The hood opened and the smoke came out like- well, as smoke would. 

"That far? For how long?" 

Klaus coughed, "None of your beeswax."

"Really? Think I'm just gonna keep following you everywhere for another three years?" 

"Yeah, you are my own ghost bitch, Remember?" Klaus stated facts. 

"No, we have to go back. They need you in San Francisco."

Klaus stared at the engine, "They were so clingy." 

"Okay, fine!" 

"I felt like my skin was on fire."

"I need us in San Franciso, I have unfinished business." 

"Oh," Klaus started laughing making Ben look away in annoyance, "What're you gonna do? Wear your little ghost power suit and do some ghost phone calls and do some business? aww!" 

Ben leaned against the car and crossed his arms before waving Klaus away with a "Forget it, Forget it," and walked away from the car.

"No, come back. You have unfinished business," Klaus mocked, "You don't even have a body without me, You need me." 

Ben stopped before turning to face Klaus, "Nobody needs your shit, Klaus. That's why you're always alone, Don't know how Alex delt-"

"Eat shit, you shit-eater!" Klaus ran full speed at Ben and flung himself at his dead brother. They both fell to the ground with the force of Klaus' bodyslam.

"Get off!" 

They wrestled like children for a while. 

Klaus held Ben down. Ben held Klaus down.

Klaus spanked Ben while Ben chocked him, (Klaus thanked hell for Alex not being there—because Alex would blackmail them until they all died and in afterlife— and cursed heaven for Alex not being there, cause if he was he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place— or maybe it would be just worse.) 

Their battle was pathetic. Diego would be ashamed and Five would kill them so he wouldn't be afflicted with them in any way if they were there. 

"Have you showered?" 

"Ow!" 

A car drove by, witnessing Klaus on the ground by himself having some kind of mental breakdown. 

(ง •̀_•́)ง ผ(•̀_•́ผ)  
(Klaus and Ben)

Sometime later, Klaus played poker, lost his money and his gold star necklace, and stole a truck after being betrayed by his lovely brother. 

Tragic.

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
(Klaus after The Great Betrayal)

Diego was in a rubber room in the mental hospital in a straight jacket, drugged. 

He dislocated his shoulder and got rid of the jacket in his daze and then opened the door with the pen he had stolen earlier that day from his doctor. 

Drugged, and with a dislocated shoulder, Diego dragged himself down the hallways, alert for any guards or nurses while holding himself up with his good hand. 

It would have been a neat escape, but nothing was ever easy in the life of a Hargreeves. That's like rule number one of life. 

Unknown to Diego, Three white-haired Sweeden assassins walked into the hospital with all intentions of killing him and anyone in their way. 

We're gonna call them the Malfoys. The leader is called Draco, the middle one is called Witcher and the youngest is Daenerys. 

(^ me the whole season.) 

Diego heard the sound of the gun and then the lights going out, immediately followed by the emergency lights turning on. 

He walked faster and more alert. 

As he was looking over his shoulder slummed against a wall, a nurse came from behind him. 

"Ah, shit." 

"Hargreeves, What are you doing out here?" 

Diego held his good arm in front of himself like a zombie, "I'm sleepwalking." 

It would have been a good lie (not) if he hadn't sleepwalked out of a straight jacket and a locked room. 

Predictably, The nurse (That I was informed by my script is called Humphries but we gonna call Hump-dude) didn't believe the shitty lie, and when Diego goes to attack him he easily beats the drugged Diego. 

(cause remember kids, Diego is badass and he is being beaten cause he was drugged. don't do drugs)

"Like to run your mouth, smart-ass? It's gonna be hard after I break your jaw." Hump-dude takes something out of his pocket to break Diego's jaw with when suddenly Lila knocks Hump-dude out with a bedpan. 

"Lila?"

Lila giggles, "You're not the only one who wants out, wold man!" 

She helps Diego up and is mindful of his dislocated shoulder--after being warned-- and then Diego leans in close, assumedly to kiss Lila after his heroic rescue which turned him on, only to have his shoulder popped back in the socket by Lila and then having to listen to her howl while he's in pain and agony.

Her howl attracted the attention of some white wolves. 

The Malfoys started walking towards the sound. 

Lila and Diego started walking towards the exit, unaware of the target on their backs. or front. 

They stop when they see the Malfoys coming their way, and then they see them raising guns and it's running time. 

Incredibly, three grown men with mini-guns miss their targets. 

Resulting in Lila's and Diego's escape (and the rest of the patients. 

'I wish Alex was here.' Thought Diego as he ran away with Lila.

╭(°A°')╮  
("WHERE MA TACO?")

Alex was having a nice day. He decided he's his own boss and that means he can go in whenever he wants— he gave the day off to everyone— and the others can do their job in pain and agony in this very hot day. 

He was chilling in the pool, and by chilling I mean he was face down in the pool acting like a corpse to see what the others would do if they found him like this. 

After some time of not being discovered, the fraud corpse started swimming around with a pout on his face. 

So engrossed in his plan for revenge, that he didn't notice an intruder. 

"Alex." 

Alex screamed and turned to face his would-be Murderer, who he was going to kick in the face and- 

Who was his brother. 

"Five?" Alex asked with disbelief written on his face,eye, voice and his whole being. 

Five was here! 

He wasn't alone! 

And that probably meant the others are here as well. 

After another moment of silence Alex broke into a grin, "Five!"

He started swimming towards him and then got out. He quickly wrapped his little brother in his arms and hugged him as tight as he could. 

"Five."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," Five was aiming for a cold tone but he couldn't help how his voice shock and he nuzzled his face into his brothers chest and closed his eyes. 

"We thought you died." 

"Well as the saying goes, the dead never stays dead." 

"No one has literally said that." 

"I've said that." 

"You don't count, you're an idiot." 

Alex kissed the top of Five's head, "So kind." 

He doesn't know how long they stayed like that. Just hugging and enjoying the presence of each other. 

"Do you know where the others are?" Five asked quietly, not wanting his question to ruin the warm embrace. 

Alex shrugged, "didn't even know anyone else was here." 

"Got here today."

"Okay."

After another moment- "There's another apocalypse in ten days." 

"Okay, do you want me to help you find the others so we can kick the bitch in the face?" 

Alex felt Five nod, "Alright. When ever you're ready old man." 

Five took a deep breath, "let's do this." 

"The gang is back!" Alex whooped and started guiding Alex back to the house. He needed to get dressed and offer his brother a drink or two. 

It's safe to say that Alex was happy. 

And so was Five.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad. No incest here.

After a beautiful reunion between Alex and his grandpa, Five, they both decided that they've wasted enough time and now they have to get serious. As serious as Alex can get. Which is very serious. 

Five suggested finding Diego, who he had apparently left in a mental hospital. Alone. 

After Five got an earful about not leaving your brother in a mental hospital after revealing his plan for escape, they set their eyes on anyone matching Diego's description. 

Which is a Hispanic dude with long hair. 

Alex pouted when he heard Diego had long hair —and that it suited him—while Odessa had told him that if he ever thought about growing his hair, he should go dig himself a grave before visiting him. 

Before they could even make their way to the hospital, news reached them about a recent shoot out at the hospital and the possibility of some escaped patients. 

So, visiting there would be a waste of time —a time they didn't have—so the next best thing would be looking for stolen cars in the area, then asking around for a man with Diego's description and-

Five sighed before interrupting Alex's Sherlock mode and poofed himself somewhere else. without Alex. 

Alex huffed and puffed before leaving. 

Five, on the other hand, had successfully located his mentally ill brother and arrived perfectly on time to make a jab at his younger brother.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, okay?" Diego was saying to a girl sitting beside him in the car. 

The girl --we all know it's Lila-- looked at Diego, "Then why are you doing this?" 

"Because he is an idiot," Five said, and honestly, he didn't need to know what they were talking about before his arrival to say that. Every single sibling he had was an idiot and that was a fact. 

Lila turned around with a surprised look, "Who the hell are you?" 

Five smiled the fakest smile and waved, "Hi, I'm his second loving brother." 

"Who left me to rot in the nuthouse," Diego who hadn't even blinked when Five had spoken, said with the most 'I'm-done-with-everyone's-bs' voice. 

"To protect you from yourself," Older brother knows best and all. 

"That's quite sweet."

A moment of silence before Diego spoke, "Okay, both of you, out." 

Five leaned closer to Diego like he was sharing a secret, "Lose the crazy lady and come with me, we have important business."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." 

Five looked out of the car and noticed a cop walking by, "Okay fine," He then stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Officer!" 

Faster than sonic, Diego grabbed Five by his jacket, "What are you doing?" 

The deadly voice of The Kraken didn't faze Five, "I heard there's a reward out for you two." 

"He's bluffing," Lila said, watching the two brothers. 

Diego stared deeply into Five's eyes, "He's not. Fine, I'll go with you." 

Five's smug look was calling Diego to punch him until he's fucked. 

"What about me?"

Diego faced Five again, "And I'm bringing the crazy lady."

"Fine by me," Five shrugged but his smile was mischievous, "Let's go see what our dear, loving proclaimed older brother is up to."

"You found Luther then," Diego huffed, not overly excited over meeting the monkey dude. 

"Well, yes, I've found him but that's not who I was talking about." 

Diego stared at Five suspiciously, "Who?"

Five's grin widened. 

＿|￣|○  
Now from the top 

"Where did you get the film, The Franklin Footage, the truth this time!" 

Was the first thing the group of three idiots heard when they walked into Elliott's lair. 

Elliott came out of a room, holding a rifle and pointing it at the three.

"You know this lunatic?" Diego asked Five without taking his eyes off Elliott. 

Five faced Diego, "New acquaintance, He's harmless."

"Are you sure about that?" Lila said nervously.

Right on cue, Elliot shouted, "Are you or are you not an enemy of the people?!" 

Diego and Five hesitated —which says a lot about them— before both answered at the same time.

"Such an open-ended question, yeah."

"Really depends on the people." 

Five and Diego nodded at each other, while Lila looked confused. 

"You move one more muscle, I will blow your brains out," Elliott shouted once again. 

"You want to take this or should I?" Diego considerately told Five. 

"No, I got him." 

Diego turned to face Lila, "Hey, Lila-"

And then in a show of awesomeness, with the powers of distraction, teleportation, and speed, Elliott was disarmed in a matter of seconds, leaving two smug Hargreeves, one confused Elliott, and one scared Lila. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"Long story, what I wanna know," Diego turned to Five, "Is where is this loving brother you talked about." 

"Yes," Five turned to face a still confused Elliott, "Have you seen my brother?" 

"Mr. Hargreeves?" Elliott asked, "No, was I supposed to?" 

Behind Five, Diego mouthed the words 'Mr. Hargreeves', looking even more confused.

Five sighed, "Typical Alex-"

"Did you say Alex? Alex is alive?" Diego, in double the speed of sonic, marched towards Five and looked into his eyes. 

"Yeah," Five spoke softly, not wanting Elliott or the crazy lady to overhear, "Found him playing dead in a pool, But he's alive Diego." 

If their eyes were wet and their voices shock —or the fact that before playing the Franklin Footage, Five pulled Diego aside and they hugged for a max time of 1 minute—no one said a word. 

_(:_」∠)_  
Make it drop

"Odessa!" Alex hollered as he entered the saloon. 

Suddenly all activity ceased, the employee --wow so many faces since the last time he visited-- and the customers. 

"Can we help you?" One of the new employees said as she walked towards Alex. 

Alex's grin faltered, "Um, is Odessa here?" 

The lady looked at Alex and without taking her eyes off of him shouted, "Dessa!" 

"Coming!"

And Odessa dashed out of the backroom ready for a fight with anyone who has dared to mess with her. 

"Yes?" She came and stood before Alex, giving him a look and then sighting and stepping aside, inviting him to come in further. 

"It's okay girls," She said and hugged Alex, "he's harmless." 

"Alex!" Peggy, who was previously napping, woke up and rushed to hug the young man, "haven't seen you around here for a while!" 

"Pegs! We saw each other yesterday..." Alex said before thinking hard to make sure it was in fact yesterday.

The m̶e̶a̶n̶ kind lady shrugged before dragging him towards one of the chairs, followed by a   
sighing Odessa. 

"So what are you doing here?" Odessa asked once they were all sitting. 

"Well, turns out my brother is alive-"

"You have a brother?" Odessa asked. 

"Four brothers and two sisters."

"Your mom is a busy woman," Peggy thought about making Alex buy a fruit basket for the kind lady who has tolerated Alex and his other siblings. 

"We're all adopted, There's Luther who's kinda a douche but we still love him, Diego with his knife obsession —don't ask, it's how he is— and one of my awesome sisters-" 

"Alex?" A voice said from behind him. 

"-Allison, who's a badass female and all who dare to defy her-" 

"Alex!" The voice said again, and this time Alex recognized the familiar voice of his one and only second sister. 

"Ally..." Alex stood from his chair, and once again the saloon was quite. 

The two siblings looked at each other before running and hugging the other lower than the speed of sonic but still pretty fast. 

Odessa watched with a smile as her two favorite people —which is like high praise coming from her— hugging and crying and laughing and- wow, punching? Doesn't matter, Alex deserved that. 

She yelled at her employees to get back to work and thus giving the two some sort of privacy.

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Wap

After Much crying and punching and promises, Alex and Allison, The A duo, Started talking about their lives. about how Allison is now married --Alex couldn't stop crying over his baby sister marrying-- and with her husband and the rest of the employees of the Saloon they've formed a movement against racism, which Alex told her he had no idea about it but if he could do anything then he would. 

They also talked about how Raymond was arrested and the cops wouldn't let him out. She, however, didn't say anything about Klaus, having heard the rumors of Alex's wife, she decided it's best to keep this a secret for now. 

On their way to free Raymond, Alex told her about his arrival and how he had made his own brand which ended in Allison thanking him for the numerous dresses he had sent her or one of the other girls. 

When they arrived, they were told that someone had already bailed Chestnut out, 'A pretty boy who had connections.' 

Alex then decided to bail the other men that were arrested for no reason other than the stupid reason of their skin color. 

Alex wondered what the white skin assholes would do if they were thrown in an alternative universe where they were treated how they treat black people. 

"Well, that was a surprisingly active day," Alex said before looking at his watch, "Oh shit, gotta go pick up my wife, Sorry Ally, You got my number, yeah?"

Allison nodded with a heavy heart. 

"Good! Call me then, Bye! love you!" And with that Alex hurried away.

"Love you too," Allison mumbled before leaving as well. 

_(:з」∠)_

Ray was having a weird day. 

First, he was arrested and held in jail overnight.

Then he meets this dude, dubbed 'pretty boy' by others.

Then Allison is curious about some dude's tattoo.

After that, 'pretty boy' comes bails him out and tells him that their family? Brother-in-law?

And after he arrives home there's this giant dude saying he's Allison's brother. 

And before going to the protest, He's called by one of his friends who was also in jail, and told that Allison and some 'posh boy' came earlier and bailed everyone out. He'd bet all his fortune that this 'posh boy' is another brother. 

So when he finally goes to the protest, he's... frustrated. 

Where the hell did his wife get so many siblings? 

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

Klaus parked his car in front of Glen Oaks Hardware. 

"The help are we doing here?" Asked Ben from the backseat, "S-Some ole DIY?" 

(BEN! I MISSED YOU!)

"You just stay here, pumpkin," Klaus fixed his hair in the mirror, "Okay." 

Ben looked as Klaus circled the car and then opened the store's door, "Don't do anything dumb." 

Klaus shot him a look before entering.

"Close the door!" The owner shouted as he saw the dog zooming past the shelves, trying to escape. 

Klaus quickly closed the door and only opened it for another customer when one of the two employees had picked the dog up. 

Klaus could see that his tag said 'Robert'. 

"I'm sorry sir, Elizabeth here is a trouble maker, just like her owner," Robert said as he stroked the dog. 

Klaus smiled, "You mean yourself?" 

Robert laughed, "Oh no, I can barely take care of myself, this little cutie is-"

At that moment, the door of the store opened, "I'm so sorry I'm late I just found out my siblings are alive-"

Klaus turned with the speed that would leave sonic jealous, "Alex?" 

Alex fell silent, "Klaus..." 

"Woof!" Elizabeth barked at the sight of her owner. 

Robert and Dave came and stood behind Klaus, both knowing from Alex's expression that this is The Klaus that they've hears so much about in the few past years. 

Alex took Klaus's hand and disappeared. 

Robert and Dave gave each other a look, seems like Elizabeth is staying with them some more. 

——

"How-" 

Klaus was starstruck. Alex had once again proven the universe wrong and with a 'fuck you', he had survived even when the chances were close to none.

"Less talk, more hug," Alex mumbled as he held his lover as close as humanly possible. 

"Yeah, okay, I- I can do that," Klaus circled his arms around him and tucked his head in his lover's neck, just breathing.

"You're still talkin'," Alex complained in Klaus' hair. (cause he taller, ha!)

The seance nodded, not trusting his voice to not shake. 

"God, I missed you so so much."

"Ditto."

They were still standing in the store. Alex, unfortunately, did not have the ability of teleportation and so they were hugging in the store of a homophobic man, and if provoked, they could do so much more than hugging.

"Ben's in the car," Klaus said out of nowhere, making Alex chuckle. 

"Fuck Ben," Alex flipped Ben off, not caring if the ghost could see them or not, "I'm not moving an inch."

"Good," Klaus took a deep breath and snuggled closer, "Good."

Elizabeth the dog, sniffed around where they were standing and then decided it's the perfect place and time for a bathroom break. 

"Elizabeth! No!" Robert ran towards her and unknowingly, them, "Ughh, fuck you."

Alex gasped dramatically, "How dare he!" 

Klaus giggled before it turned into a full-fledged laugh that had him crying. 

"Fuck you," Klaus said as he punched Alex in the arm and ignored the man's 'ow', "Since when?"

"Rude. Since 59, You?" 

"60, You've been here all the time?" 

Alex shrugged, "Traveled for some time, sometimes for work, sometimes just for fun."

Klaus looked him up and down, "Work being what exactly?" 

The drama queen sighed, "Unfortunately, I was unable to pursue my dream of becoming a stripper, so instead I have my own clothing line, The Ouija, I'm sure you've heard of it." 

Finally leaving the hug, Klaus stared at him for a second before pinching his cheeks, "Awww, aren't you the sweetest?" 

Alex pouted as he started walking out of the shop, still invisible to everyone.

Before Alex could open his mouth to argue, a police cop passed by them when Klaus cursed.

"Shit, Allison!" 

U^ェ^U  
(Lizzy girl)

Ben was not surprised when Klaus came back with Alex and saw who looked like a young Robert and Dave taking care of a dog.

No, he was not invincible to the power of being surprised, and so he exchanged a simple hello (read: He punched Alex and yelled at them all while Klaus was trying to start the car and then process to pull Alex's hair just because he could.) and sat silently as Klaus drove like he was being followed or as if their lives were a movie which would be ridiculous. 

Apparently, Allison, her husband, and some of their friends had formed a movement against racism and they were doing it tonight, At Stadtler's restaurant, and they were probably in trouble. 

When they arrived, the sky was darker than before and a crowd had formed outside the racist restaurant with its racist people. 

"Allison!" Alex shouted as he wandered around, trying to locate his sister.

After minutes of searching, Klaus finally found her standing with Raymond. 

"Allison!" He shouted as he ran towards her and tugged her to the opposite side that the restaurant was, "Come on!" 

She resisted for a second before following Klaus to where Alex was standing next to the car. When he saw them, he got into the car and started it and as soon as the two were in, the car was off. 

"Phew, that was close," Alex said as they were far from the restaurant. 

Allison watched from the back window with a heavy heart. 

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶  
(Y'ALL ITS SQUISHY!)

Klaus, Alex, and Allison arrived at the Chesnut household later that night and despite that Allison's husband is nowhere to be seen and Allison has no idea what has happened to him, They all instantly fell asleep in the living room until Allison woke up and went to her room. 

Klaus and Alex occupied the coach, with Klaus sleeping over Alex. His lover's Heartbeat slowly coaxing him into a dreamless sleep. Alex had a protective arm around Klaus, making sure his lover was there and making sure he wouldn't fall down.

When morning came, Klaus woke up sluggishly, still laying over Alex with his protective arm around him. 

Allison was also in the room, calling a hospital to see if her husband had been sent there, only to be told 'they don't treat Negroes'. 

slowly, not wanting to wake Alex up, Klaus got out of Alex's hold and sat on the edge of the couch. Alex grumbled in his sleep and frowned before turning into his side, facing Klaus.

"You all right?" 

Allison's instantly replied, "No. Ray didn't come home last night." 

Klaus rubbed his eyes with his palms, "Okay, okay, no problem, I'm sure he's fine. First thing we're gonna need," He ignored Allison's pacing, "Is coffee, vitamin B12, and... Oh, a piping hot bowl of Menudo, and then we're gonna sort all this stuff out." 

Allison turned to face him and spoke before he could list another thing, "He saw me rumor that cop, Klaus."

Klaus looked at her with big eyes, "I know, but, uh..., you-you were saving his life. I mean, that asshole was gonna kill him."

Allison stared at him for a few seconds before sighing, "I'm such an idiot." 

"No, you're not." 

Allison sat at one of the tables, "I promised myself, I would never do this again. Nothing good ever comes from it.

Klaus came and took a seat next to Allison, "Have you ever heard the fable of The Scorpion and The Frog?" 

"What?"

"The scorpion wants to get across the river, so he asks the frog to carry him across. But the frog's like 'What's in it for me?' and the scorpion's like 'How about five bucks?' and the frog says, 'Make it 20.' the scorpion's like, 'Ten.' The frog goes, 'All right, fine, 15.' and the scorpion's like, 'All right, fine, 15.' Then halfway across the river, the frog feels this terrible pain on his back, and, eh... The scorpion stung him. You know? And the frog's like, 'Well, what the hell? We're both gonna drown now," and they both did." 

Klaus stared at Allison with this fake wise look in his eyes. While Allison just stared at him blankly. 

"What the hell is the point of that story?"

"The point is, frogs are bitches and we do not negotiate with terrorists, Allison-" 

Allison stopped him, "This is really stupid, go wake up Alex, I need his comfort or something."

Before Klaus could say, do, or think of anything, Alex replied with a laugh, "I'm already up, and Klaus, you just had your wise privileges removed."

"I don't- I can't do this right now I have to go," Allison stood up and took her book. 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

Allison paused for a second before smiling shyly, "Maybe a hug?" 

Alex happily wrapped his arms around her and gave her a 'big bro' hug. 

"I want one too!" 

(￣(工)￣)  
(Bear?)

After Allison left, the two goofed around for a while, and after Alex decided to call Dave and ask for his dog back. He was told that He, Robert, and his racist homophobic Uncle, were at what seemed to be the only restaurant in town and they had Elizabeth with them as well. 

So without wasting any time, They got ready (meaning they fixed their hairs, Because of bed hair and nothing else. promise.) and went to the dinner. 

As they arrived, Dave's uncle went to the bathroom, leaving the four and a half. 

"Wifey!" Alex shouted as he saw his dog sitting by Robert's leg. Klaus laughed as the dog barked and then ran towards Alex. picking up the dog, Alex held it in his arms and turned to Klaus, "Klaus, this is my wife. Elizabeth, this is my Klaus."

"Hey Beth," Klaus patted the dog. 

"Hey guys," Alex said as they walked to the table. Dave moved his butt closer to Robert so Alex could sit, and Klaus sat in front of them.

Before coming, Alex had a talk with Klaus about not saying anything about the war and stuff cause he'd already talked to Dave and Robert and they were planning a trip in a few weeks with no plans on returning. Klaus had smiled proudly after hearing this. 

So in the dinner, they sat down and chatted about everything and nothing when Dave's uncle came back.

"Ryan!" Alex said as the elder man came towards them. 

"Brian," The man said as he cautiously sat down when Klaus stood up. 

"Ryan, yeah," Alex said again, "If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?"

The entire table looked at Ry- I'm Sorry, Biran, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It's a trick question?" 

The entire table glared at him. 

Klaus fake whispered, "He's not worthy, Throw him in the dungeons!" 

And then they all started giggling. 

"Oh, oh!" Alex said and turned to Klaus, "You know who he reminds me of?" He pointed at Dave's confused face.

"Who?"

"Skinny Steve Rogers!"

Klaus stared at Dave and squinted before his eyes went wide, "OMG!"

and then they started laughing hysterically, their laughter causing Robert and Dave to laugh as well. 

Biran sat confused, not knowing what the hell was going on. 

(=^ェ^=)  
(Kitty!)

Sometime later, Brian walked out of the dinner alone, holding his jaw where Alex had punched him, Still not knowing what was going on. But what he knew was that he's an asshole and he should be ashamed of himself. Alex said so. 

——

the duo and their ghost buddy left after causing enough chaos. 

Well, it was mostly Klaus and Alex while Ben tried to be reasonable and only gave them more ideas. In the end, he decided to wait like a patient parent while the children played until they dropped dead. 

After Ryan —Brian? Idk— left the dinner without Dave or Robert, the Marauders left the dinner so it could recover in peace. Alex was pretty sure some of the staff and the customers now had PTSD. Just mention strawberries and they'd be on the ground crying. 

After leaving the dinner, Dave and Robert went their own way. The couple had planned a nice night in and were excited about their date. 

Alex and Klaus also had a date, with their problems. 

Klaus decided that Alex can't just go and pretend to be dead —twice!— and then come back and have a happy ever after. No sir, Alex was in the dog house. 

So Alex booked them a table in the nicest restaurant in the town and got tickets for the latest movie out. And got them cakes. And roses. And some tiny jewelries here and there. Maybe a ring too, no just kidding he got Klaus some necklaces cause he now seemed to have doubled his love for them.

No alcohol tho, Klaus was three years sober and counting. 

After that night and some, Klaus finally caved in —no he didn't, it was all fake he had already forgiven Alex he just wanted attention. 

So after they left their date hand in hand, they made their way to Klaus' mansion. 

They didn't end the date as they wanted too, cause as soon as they got close to it, a bunch of people ran out and started chasing them. 

Klaus held Alex's hand tighter and urged him to run. 

"What is it? Klaus, what did I miss? What's happening? Are we in trouble? KLAUS HARGREEVES ANSWER ME-"

"Just run!" 

They barely made it. 

Finally, after hours of running, they made it to Allison's. 

"How- how co-could they ru-n so fas-fast?" Alex said breathlessly. 

"Practice," Klaus said as he leaned against the door frame and knocked. 

Allison opened the door and waited for them to come in. 

"Hola! Está... Allison en... case Buena?" Klaus said out of breath. 

"Oh, sweet Jesus." 

"We're not drunk!" Alex said as he and Klaus followed Allison inside, "just- just out of breath. For bad reasons." 

"What's good reas-" 

"Never mind that, the point is your our only hope obi-wan Allison, help us!" Alex showed his best puppy dog eyes at his sister. 

Allison sighed, "what do you need?" 

"A place to crash. For one night or two."

"Don't you have a place?" Allison asked as she thought about how rich Alex was. 

"I-" he pointed at her, paused, and turned to Klaus, "I have a place!" 

Klaus groaned, "No, I'm not running back to your place. As nice as that sounds, no."

Allison looked at the dorks and sighed, again, "couch is all yours. I don't want to hear any noises coming from the living room, so behave." 

Alex pulled a disgusted face, "Ew, I would never deflower Klaus on a couch, I'm a gentleman." 

"Shut up, we've done it on the pa-"

Allison butted in, "Shut up! I don't want to know, I even regret saying it. Gosh you two, can you be normal for like 12 seconds?" 

"No." The two replied. 

Klaus walked towards the couch, "Don't go chasing waterfalls," Alex nodded, "I mean, stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to, bitches." 

"Very true, I double that." 

Klaus made grabby hands at Alex, who went and laid down beside him on the couch and while cuddling, they both passed out from exhaustion. 

Allison looked at them for a while, then she took a blanket and covered them and smiled. 

Klaus and Alex slept with a smile on their faces. 

The next morning, they woke up with headaches. They had ran so much, their buddies were exhausted and sore, and they were dehydrated. Hence the headache. 

"How are we feeling this morning?" Ben asked from where he was laying on the kitchen floor. 

Now that Alex looked, he was also on the kitchen floor, with Klaus sleeping behind him and having a protective arm around him. 

There was an opened bag of chips next to him and some chocolate on the other side. 

Late-night snacks! 

Klaus mumbled, his voice muffled by how he had his head buried in Alex's neck, "Oh, peaches and cream. How are you?" 

He tightened his hold on Alex. Who in return turned to face him and made himself smaller so he could bury his face in Klaus's chest. 

"Curious, how many mental problems are you going to fix with midnight snacks?" 

"This one was physical problems. My lungs are planning a riot against me and my legs are committing suicide." Alex said without any plans of moving anytime soon. 

"I'm thinking of a number-"

"-is it 11?" 

Klaus tiredly gasped, "how did you know?"

"Magic," Alex grinned. 

"My little warlock," Klaus said affectionately and kissed the top of Alex's head. 

Alex's grinned widened and he hummed, pleased. 

Ben looked at them disgustingly, "you guys are adorably gross." 

"We know." 

Allison came downstairs, "What ghost are you talking to now? And who has eaten all my favorite chocolate?" 

"Oh just another, just another old cowboy."

"Yeah, he moo's." 

"That's not how cowboys work." Ben was ignored. 

"Yeah they're usually pretty cute but this one is... this one is ugly and...dumb." 

"No he's ugly...he's hideous. Beast!" 

Ben glared at them while Allison watched amused, "Is this really necessary?" 

"Mhmm," Klaus said and took a sip from a water bottle Alex had passed him. 

They were not cuddled against the fridge and Ben leaning against the wall in front of them. 

Allison looked at them, "Klaus if you're going to be disgustingly cute with my older brother, go somewhere else." 

"She admitted !" Alex whispered in awe. 

"Allison, your marriage is in trouble and your rally turned into a riot. If now's not the time to help each other out, I don't know when is."

Allison looked at them and then joined them and leaned against Alex. 

"What happened?" 

"Oh, where do I begin? My klaus-trophobic cult tracked me down and I had to end our amazing date,

(I DIDNT MISS MY CHANCE! I MESSED UP ONCE BUT NEVER AGAIN! IVE LEARNED MY LESSON!)

"I professed my undying devotion to this gay guy who is hella gay and currently in my arms and we have awesome gay friends who are also hella gay." 

Allison looked at him like he was crazy, while Alex started purring like a kitten, "Then what's the fucking problem?"

"Nothing it's just that," Klaus laughed, "for once everything seemed to be going great for me, so I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." 

Allison took the water bottle from Klaus, "I'm going to pretend this is alcohol so I can drown in my sorrow." She opened the cap, paused, and then closed it and tossed it away. 

"Excuse me," Klaus looked like a kicked puppy. 

"I've got a blender and some fruits, so if you're going to be healthy and be hydrated, I'm going to make us some juice."

Klaus looked at her with adoration, "I love you so much." 

Allison laughed as she stood to go and make some good juice and maybe even a fruit salad, who knew. 

Ben smiled. Finally some healthy food. 

Klaus started running his hand through Alex's hair, making the sleepy boy purr louder. 

"He's a kitty," Klaus nuzzled Alex, "my little magic kitty." 

——

When Five suggested for the umbrella academy to come back together, he forgot one big factor. 

Luther, Vanya, and Diego had no idea that Alex was alive. Again. 

So if he thought that the family gathering was gonna be chaos, he now thought it was gonna be chaos times two. 

He left after telling the idiot duo — not to be mistaken with the dumb duo; Alex and Klaus — to get Vanya without squeezing her to death. 

(*¯︶¯*)

Vanya was half-asleep and honestly, Diego could not blame her. 

Luther was staring into nothingness and thinking along the lines of 'to be or not to be' while Diego was sharpening his knives and completely blocking out Elliott who was talking about a very boring thing — Jell-O. 

"If we have some will you shut up," Diego asked with no emotion in his voice. The jello talk had drained him of all emotions. 

Elliott should become a dementor if he ever visited the magical community. 

"Maybe," Elliott said before pouring some Jell-O. 

Luther snapped out of his daze and looked at Vanya, "How you feeling?" 

"Pretty shitty to be honest."

"Where would you say you are on a scale from one to ending all life on this planet?"

"Really?"

"Diego put the knife away you idiot, she's fine." Luther leaned forward, to try to whisper or just cause, I have no idea. 

Diego was playing with his knife, throwing it up and catching it, "the last time I saw this one, she had me suspended midair, sucking the life out of me with energy tentacles. I think I'm allowed a little time to process."

"Oh, I would love to see an energy tentacle." Elliott pitched in. 

"I don't remember what I did but I'm sorry, if - if that means anything."

Diego looked at Vanya and stopped the knife show, "it does, just going through a lot right now. there's this girl that I like, I thought she liked me but turns it that she's-" 

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Allison laughing. 

Luther had a smile on his face, "thank god." 

Diego looked down before looking up again when Allison started speaking, "Is anyone here? Hello?" 

They stood up and walked to the railing.

"Le petit mort, le petit mort," that was definitely Klaus. 

Allison laughed, "what? You don't speak French." 

"It's 'The Little Death'." 

There was more laughing and chattering before they saw the three other Hargreeves + Elliott looking down at them — literally. 

"I know this is impossible, but did we all get sexier? I know I got sexier cause I've been told multiple times but you lot..." 

Everyone looked at each other, Klaus waved at them and- there was just a lot of looking at each other, okay? 

Allison Stared at the only other female Hargreeves, "Vanya." 

"I can't believe I have a sister," Vanya said excitedly. 

And slowly they all descended the stairs. 

"I missed you," Allison smiled. 

"Thank god someone did." 

They both chuckled and hugged. 

Diego held Klaus by his shoulder, "Are you drunk?" 

Klaus huffed, "as if I can get drunk with his royal highness lurking around and just being shitty, like who even loves you? No one, that's who." 

"Well fuck you too!" Alex shouted as he ran into the building. 

Everyone turned to look at him, and if it was a cartoon their jaws would be on the floor and Alex could roll it like it was a carpet or something. 

"Alex?" 

"Diego!" 

"Alex!" 

"Luther!" 

"Alex? Wha-" 

"Vanya!" 

"Alex!" 

Everyone turned to look at Elliot, who blushed, "I felt left out..." 

Alex smiled at the adorable man, "Adorable man!" 

Elliott blushed even harder. 

Like a spell broken, Diego took his knife out and hurled it at Alex, who just moved a little and his smile didn't even falter. 

"You bastard!" 

Luther had to physically hold Diego back while he was experiencing his own wild emotions. 

"Hey, Vanny!" Klaus said and went to hug his little sister, who was kinda still in a hug with Allison, "oh that's so sweet." 

"No, Jesus," Allison falsely complained. 

Alex, who was a sucker for group hugs decided to give Diego and Luther time to cool of and went to hug the smol trio — not to be mistaken with the spirit trio; Klaus, Ben, and Alex — and went into the group hug as well. 

"Group hug!" 

Klaus laughed while Vanya felt a sense of calmness washing over her. 

"Klaus, is Ben here?" 

"No," Klaus had his hands on hips, "unfortunately, ghosts can't time travel." 

"Yeah, last I saw him he was going to a strip club." Alex shocked his head, "Kids these days..." 

"Are you kidding me?" Ben shouted from somewhere behind them, irrelevant information if you ask me. 

After that Diego calmed down and Luther released him, causing Diego to quickly pull Alex into a hug. 

"Asshole," Diego whispered. 

"Love you too," Alex smiled. 

Luther after that came to hug Alex and did it so gently that it almost broke Alex's heart, "look at my little brothers and sister, all grown up but still little." 

Klaus could swear he saw Alex tear up. 

After all the crying and stuff, they went back to business, which was the apocalypse. Again. 

( '▽｀)

"All right, first of all, I wanna say I'm sorry. I know I really screwed the pooch on this whole   
Going-back-in-time-and-getting-stuck thing. But the real kick in the pants here is we bought the end of the world back here with us." 

And with that, all the attention was on Five. 

"Oh, my god, again?" Klaus said as he looked around. 

Everyone looked away from him — even Alex. 

"All of you knew?" Klaus looked at his siblings and then at Alex, "even you?" 

"Yeah, I was a bit distracted and forgot about it."

That made Klaus smirk, "I bet you were." 

Luther made a sound like a cat was being kicked by a lady in red high heels, which was not cool by the way. 

Respect the cat. 

"Why am I always the last one who finds out about the end of the— oh my god. My cult is gonna be so pissed. Five! I told them we have until 2019." 

There were many head shakes. 

"We have until Monday, we have six days." 

"Is it Vanya?" Klaus casually said as he drank from his glass. 

"Klaus," Allison scolded him. 

"What? It's usually Vanya." 

Alex looked at him like he was crazy, "we've only had one apocalypse before, what the hell is up with the 'usually'?" 

Alex interrupted before they could go on and argue like a married couple, "do you have any leads Five?" 

Diego handed Five the folder that held a picture of their dad, "yeah we have one." 

Allison opened the folder, "holy shit is that dad?" 

"Yeah." 

Everyone crowded around Allison to get a glimpse of Reggie. 

"That's him?" Vanya asked and Diego replied, "standing on the grassy knoll." 

Five began to talk again, "Diego and I have been trying to talk to dad about what exactly this means, so daw we've got nothing." 

"Not nothing," Diego quickly said, "we know he plans to kill Kennedy." 

"Maybe," Five started again, "but we don't know who or what sets doomsday in motion. Could be Kennedy, could be something entirely independent. But if we know something changed the timeline, we have to make it right." 

Allison asked what was probably going through everyone's head, "yeah but how, if we don't know what's broken?" 

"Oh come on, do the math," apparently Diego wasn't on team I-Don't-know-what's-going-on, "we know dad's having shady-ass meetings with some shady-ass people." 

"Doing shady-ass stuff?" Alex asked but was ignored by all but Klaus and Ben. One gave him a small smile the other huffed. Go figure who did what. 

"We know he's on the grassy knoll in three days to kill the president. So I think we all know what we have to do." 

"Find dad."   
"Kill dad."   
"Dad." 

Five, Diego and Alex said at the same time before the first two looked at each other. 

Alex whispered a small 'jinx' to himself. 

Everyone else looked at them weirdly — even Ben was like 'wtf is going on'. 

"None of us are supposed to be here, right?" Vanya said causing Five to look at her, "I mean what if it's us? Has anyone done anything here to screw up the timeline?" 

There was a moment of silence, everyone just looking at each other and Allison pouring herself a drink. 

The silence was broken by the local snitch, Luther, "Diego's been stalking Lee Harvey Oswald." 

"And you are working for Jack Ruby!" Diego countered immediately and pointed an accusing finger at the monkey bro. 

Alex brightened up, "I know Jack Ruby, He's a regular." 

Klaus spoke up from where he was leaning back in a chair and had Alex's leg in his lap, "Allison's has been very involved in politics." 

"Okay, you started a cult." Understandable, have a good day ma'am. 

"Thank you!" Ben shouted but who cares about Ben? Me, that's who. 

Klaus started making claws at Ben? 

"I've met some very powerful and influential people," Alex pitched in cause there's an ancient saying that says 'don't ignore Alex Hargreeves, he's a smol bean.'

(Alex has edited this part cause in the original draft it said, 'Alex Hargreeves is a whore.') 

"I'm- I'm just a simple nanny on a farm." Vanya said, "I don't have anything to do with all of that." 

"Well maybe you do and we just don't know yet." 

Diego whistled sharply causing them to fall silent, "listen to yourselves, everything in our new lives is connected to Kennedy. That can't be a coincidence. Luther works for Ruby, Allison is protesting the government, dad is on the grassy knoll, Klaus is..." 

Diego looked at Klaus who was whipping his hair back for some reason, seeing that his lover struggled with his long hair — which unfair, only he and Luther had short hairs now and he wanted long hair, dang it — he started to do small braids as he sat facing Klaus. 

"Doing something weird and being gross with Alex but probably related." 

Alex thought for a second before speaking as he was braiding Klaus's hair, "Now that I think about it, I think he ordered a suit from me, must've been delivered already." 

Everyone was digesting the new information. 

"See clearly, we were all sent back here for one special reason: saving John Fitzgerald Kennedy." 

Everyone started talking over each other while Five went deep into his genius mind, going through what he saw in apocalypse 2.0. 

Alex leaned and whispered into Klaus's ear, "I smell a crush." 

"Guys you all die," Five said and everyone looked at him, "I was there, I saw it. And I wanna forget it, but I can't. I saw Russian Nike vaporize the world with all of you in it, in a war that never happened until we brought it here." 

Alex's brotherly emotions were triggered and he went into protective brother mood. Forget taco Diego, we now have taco Five. 

"And Hazel gave his life to save us, so you may need to shut up and just listen to me. I don't know if the things we've experienced here are all connected. I don't know if there's a reason for everything. But dad will. We need to talk to hun before everyone and everything we know is dead." 

Luther, the asshole monkey whore decided to bless them with his incredible choice, "okay! I'm out!" 

"Did you just listen to what he said?" Alex asked looking baffled.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I heard a 58-year-old-man who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything. Well, count me out. It's time we all grew the hell up." 

"Luther!" Alex scolded loudly as Luther began to just fucking walk away. 

Several other voices shouted disapprovingly at monkey dude. 

Diego went with him and so did Five. 

Five appeared in front of Luther, "no one leaves until we figure this out." 

Luther, deciding to bless them even more with his audacity, took hold of Five's shirt and throw him over the railing. 

Fortunately for them, Five wooshed away. 

Unfortunately, they had to deal with a pissed off Alex. 

"Luther Dicking Hargreeves!" Alex shouted and the siblings all looked at each other with terrified faces, that was Alex's you're-in-deep-shit voice and no one had pleasant memories of that voice. Even Vanya with her amnesia knew it. 

Luther immediately hunched and looked down. 

"Come with me so we can have a talk regarding your recent behavior," he dragged Luther away by his ear and ignored the 'ow ow ow' and continued to rant, "first with Klaus in future and now this absolutely unacceptable behavior? I expect a lot -" 

And then his voice was blocked when the door was closed, but they could hear the muffled sounds of him yelling at Luther. 

"He's def grounded," Klaus said without looking away from where the two had disappeared. 

Allison and Vanya nodded. 

"Without a doubt."   
"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated after a few chapter on wattpad. You can read it on wattpad if you want more frequent updates. I posted this here so if my account ever got deleted I would still have this here.


End file.
